Elsa x Jack Frost in (Rescue me)
by xElsatheSnowQueenx
Summary: deemed the Ice queen in middle school no boy has ever been able to get close to young Elsa its when she enters highschool that all that changes she meets a young boy named Jack Frost can this free spirit melt her heart? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Anna's POV)

"Beep, Beep, Beep!"

I groaned, not even bothering to open my eyes as I hit the snooze button and rolled over, desperatly trying to get back to sleep. I tossed and turned for a minute before finally sitting up and rubbing my eyes I suddenly remembered today was our very first day of highschool I quickly got dressed and ran over to Elsa's room.

"Elsa?"

I knocked on her door, but no answer so I tried again "Hey Elsa, are you up yet?"

Still nothing, I peeked in but Elsa wasn't in her bed I looked around she was sitting at her dresser fixing her hair into the french braid twist bun she always had it in, it took a minute for me to realize she couldn't hear me because she had on her earphones.

bending over slightly, I removed the one in her left ear and listened she had on some of her favorite piano music.

when she turned around to face me I was still smiling "You know, your hair would look so much better if you just let it go"

She gave me a funny look "Oh Anna don't be ridiculous I happen to like it this way"

She examined herself in the mirror again and stood up she was wearing dusty lavender eye shadow, magenta lipstick, and a teal dress with black sleeves.

"C'mon lets go get some breakfast" I smiled.

"Hang on, just a second"

She began carefully looking thru her dresser drawer finally locating what she had been searching for, it was the blue gloves she never left home without.

"Now I'm ready" She said slipping them on "Um, Race ya downstairs" She gave me a playful shove and I ran right behind her I cherished these sort of moments because they didn't happen to often Elsa was more reserved and didn't like to interact with anyone which was why she was deemed the 'Ice Queen' in middle school, no one wanted to hang out with her because of how cold and mean she always acted around everybody including my ex freind Rapunzel.

"I'm gonna get you!" I called.

I reached for her but she managed to avoid me the only thing I got was her left glove she froze in her tracks when I pulled it.

I tried to apologize but she just grabbed the glove and quickly put it back on I never understood her obsession with those damn things she hardly took them off and when she did no one was allowed to go near her.

"Anna, Elsa whats keeping you guys your gonna miss your bus!" My Mother called, I looked away as Elsa spoke.

"C'mon we dont wanna be late..."

"Yeah, Ok..."

The ride to school was silent except for the boy behind us who kept pulling stupid little pranks on us, the last straw was when he threw a spider on my lap I was freaking out because I thought it was real until Elsa picked it up and showed me it was plastic, she turned around towards the boy who was laughing his head off "Seriously are you 10 years old or something!?"

She threw it back at him, and scolded him some more commenting how he should grow up, he grew defensive then "Hey it was just a joke chill out"

"Oh that's very funny mister trickster..."

"My Names Jackson Frost but everyone just calls me Jack"

"I don't care," Elsa replied coldly "But it would serve you well to leave me AND my sister be. Now thats all I have to say on the matter, I'm not gonna waste any more of my time on you"

Elsa turned around, ignoring his nasty remarks.

"Els, that was a little harsh it really WAS just a joke he didn't mean any harm by it"  
>She turned her wrath on me then "Anna, If I had let him get away with that he never would have stopped"<p>

"Yeah but..."

"Enough Anna" She turned away from me.

I didn't push her anymore I stayed slumped in my seat until we'd finally arrived at school.

Elsa and I stood side by side at the entrance.

"You ready?" She asked.

I nodded "as Ready as I'll ever be."

"Lets make this the best year ever"

I nodded "Kay"

(Elsa's POV)

"Lets see A4...B4...C5..."

I pushed past a couple of students trying to find the Art class I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and bumped into something hard.  
>I looked up ready to scold whoever had bumped into me, today was just not my day it was that obnoxious boy from the bus.<p>

"You again!"

"Hey, snowflake"

He held his hand out to help me up but I didn't take it "I'm quite capable of getting myself up thank you very much"

He lifted his hands up in defense "ok Sorry..."

I stood up and regained my composer "Excuse me I have to go"

I walked off in the other direction the sooner I got away from him the better I'd been pretty good about controlling my powers up until now and that boy seemed to be what was causing me to lose control.

by the time half the school day was over I was overwhelmed with school assignments most of the work was from my Algebra class my teacher Mr. Black was a real creep he seemed to take joy in making everyone miserable.

already paying for my lunch I heard someone call my name, who else but my overlyfreindly sister Anna.

"Elsa, Yoo-hoo over here!"

I grabbed my lunch tray and made my way over to the back where she was sitting the day wasn't even over yet and already she'd made two new freinds.

The girl had long, wild, curly, red hair, and was wearing a dark teal dress it seemed to be made of cotton, the boy next to her was scrawny and pretty much average looking brown hair, brown eyes and not very talkative.

I sat down next to Anna not really intrested in introductions but I knew she would do it anway so I listened as she introduced the girl and the boy.

"Elsa, I would like you to Meet Merida"

"Nice to meet ya" The girl chimed before stuffing a small ravioli in her mouth.

"And this is Hiccup"

the boy looked up for a second and nodded his head he seemed more intrested in playing with the mashed patatos on his plate then meeting me but I was actually fine with that.

Anna began to chat away about random things, her two freinds just nodded and added their own sort of commentary to what she was saying, I couldn't really be bothered with my sisters ideal chatter so I took out my algebra book and began going thru it until Anna tapped my shoulder.

I looked up, she was smiling from ear to ear "What?" I asked.

"I was just telling Merida and Hiccup about your amazing singing skills."

"So is it true?" Merida stopped eating to look at me "Is your singing voice as beautiful as Anna says it is?"

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head "Not really, I consider myself an average singer at best."

"Elsa's just being modest" Anna interupted "C'mon Els, sing something for them so they'll know I'm right"

"No"

"C'mon please just one song"

"I said No Anna"

"Why not, you used to sing all the time..."

"exactly, I USED to" I shot back "Not anymore, now can we just drop the subject please?"

Seemingly defeated, Anna sat back down, I hated upsetting her but after my fathers car accident I had sworn to myself that I'd never sing again.

"Anna, I apologize..."

"No, no it's fine"

Before I could press the matter further the bell rang causing everyone to file out "Shall we go?" I asked.

She didn't even make an effort to smile "Sure..." she stood up and left the cafeteria with Merida and hiccup trailing behind her while I headed off in the other direction I had P.E 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That very same day, Anna was refusing to talk even as we headed into the house she made a point of acting as if I wasn't even there.

"Anna, please talk to me"

she turned to me then and pretended to lock her lips together, throwing the imaginary key over her shoulder before whirling around and heading upstairs.

"Oh for god sakes"

I let myself fall on the couch and just lay there letting my mind wander that's how my mom found me when she got home.

"Girls I'm home. I brought Pizza!"

I wandered into the kitchen, where my mother was taking down the plates. I took them from her and begin to set up without a word. My mother seemed to notice immediately that something was off.

"Elsa what's the matter?"

without looking up from I replied "Nothing mother, I'm just fine"

she wasn't about to give up so easy "Elsa, I can tell when your lying now come on out with it"

"Anna's angry with me because I wouldn't sing in front of her friends."

"why not? I think you have a beautiful voice"

I was taking out some cokes from the fridge "Mother, you know why"

"Yes, I do but its been 3 years Elsa I don't think it would hurt if you started singing again I'm sure your father would like that"

She gestured to the picture in the living room, which was placed directly above our fireplace it was there as a reminder that we hadn't forgotten about him.

"Now Go talk to her straighten this whole mess out"

"Mother that's the point she wont talk to me, I think I'm justified in this I didn't want to sing why should I have to apologize for that"

"Because she's your sister Elsa now go"

I knew she was right, so I took the plate of pizza and headed upstairs. I gently tapped on the door.

"Hey Anna, I brought you some pizza. pineapple and mushroom, your favorite"

There was silence for a moment but she still didn't answer the door so I opened it myself, Anna was laying in bed with ear buds in her ears and a book in her hands her foot was tapping along to the beat of the music.

She stopped when she saw me, "Just leave the pizza and go" She turned her attention back to the book in her hand.

"No, I'm not leaving until we talk"

I made a point of seating myself on the edge of the bed indicating that I wasn't leaving.

She started to ignore me again, I gave her side a small poke "C'mon Anna talk to me"

"Fine you wanna talk, lets talk"

She removed the earphones from her ears "Elsa why can't things be the way they used to be before you shut yourself out to everyone including me"

"Anna..."

"NO! Just answer the question"

I had no answer, she knew it to because her entire body tensed "Get out" She said slowly, I tried to protest but she stopped me "Get out!" She shouted.

I obliged and left her alone, I felt so bad but I couldn't tell her the truth that the reason I shut everyone out was because of my powers.

Once in my bedroom I let myself fall near the door, snowflakes appearing everywhere as I hugged my knees and cried.

(Jacks POV)

"Hey Jack!" my sister Tabitha poked her head into my bedroom.

I looked up from my computer screen "Yeah whats up?"

"Dad wants you downstairs for dinner. I'd hurry if I were you, you know how he hates to be kept waiting"

She took off down the hallway laughing and shouting once again for me to hurry up, I knew she was right so I shut my laptop and headed downstairs. my father was just getting off his cellphone when I came into the kitchen.

"So whats this all about?" I asked casually sticking my hands in my pockets, my father gave me this funny look.

"Your mother thinks that we should spend more time together as a family and for once I agree so sit down"

I shrugged "Whatever" and took a seat, the entire meal was eaten in silence I didn't mind though it gave me time to sort out some of my thoughts one in particular was about that girl I'd met on the bus this morning I dont know what it was about her but I found her very intriguing. most guys would have run away the moment they realized she was an ice queen but not me no I found myself drawn to her more then I liked to admit.

breaking thru her tough exterior would prove to be a challenge. a challenge I was more then willing to take on.

I awoke that night to the sound of my parents fighting for the thousandth time. I tried going back to sleep until I heard my sister Tabitha call me.

"Jack?"

I groaned slightly and opened one eye her small body was shaking with fear.

"Jack, I'm scared"

"Come here" I said without hesitating.

She rushed over and crawled into my bed, and wrapped herself around the covers. I held her close promising I'd protect her no matter what. She fell asleep almost instantly, as for me I stayed up not because I couldn't sleep but because I was angry my parents constant bickering was frustrating me to the extreme if they hated each other so much why not separate anything was better then this.  
>Sighing, I shut my eyes praying for sleep to come.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Elsa's POV)

That next morning I headed into Anna's room but she wasn't in bed when I looked. there was however something on top of her pillow that peaked my curiosity. It was Anna's Diary.

I picked it up tracing my fingers on the floral patterns engraved on the front cover. I'd given her this for her 8th birthday.

I didn't get a chance to open it, my mother was calling me to come downstairs.

convincing myself it was for the best I didn't read it I set it down exactly the way I'd found it and headed downstairs where Anna and my mother were sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning mother,"

She didn't greet me back, there was something bugging her and I was about to find out what it was.

"Elsa, sweetie have a seat I need to tell you something"

She patted the chair next to me and I obliged "What about?"

"Well, you know its been three years since your father passed..."

"Yes..."

I didn't like where this was going, but I didn't question her, but then she started going on and on about being lonely and wanting to fill a void in her heart I finally had to stop her mid sentence so she could get to the point.

"Honey I've met someone" She finally said.

My blood literally ran cold, of course I knew something like this would happen EVENTUALLY I just didn't expect it at this very moment.

"Whats his name" I asked, hoping she didn't notice my hands clenching underneath the table.

"His name is Justin Pitch Black" She said quietly. "The reason I'm telling you this is because he wants to come over tonight to meet the both of you and I agreed."

That was literally the last straw for me, I stood up in protest "So you want to bring some guy you just met into our house?"

Normally cool and collected, that all went out the window when she tried to grab my hand, I just pulled away.

"No don't touch me!"

It was more for hers and Anna's safety then out of anger but I still felt bad, she tried to make it seem like my reaction didn't hurt but I knew it did she was just really good at hiding it.

"Honey he really is a nice guy" She continued "I'm sure you'd like him if you just gave him a chance"

My gaze went from Anna to my mother who was looking to me with hopeful eyes desperately wanting me to approve of this stranger she'd just met.

"No! I don't wanna get to know him not now. Not EVER!" I grabbed my backpack and stormed out of the house. all I kept thinking was how could she DO this!? She was trying to replace my father and I wasn't having it.

"Elsa wait!"

I sped up my pace but Anna was right behind me.

"Elsa stop!"

"Just stay away from me!" I said desperately trying to hold back the traitor tears. She suddenly slipped, I would have turned around to grab her but it just happened so fast I didn't have time to react.

"Anna!"

I whipped back around gasping when I realized she's slipped on a patch of Ice that I'd created out of anger.

"Oh my god are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" She stammered "How did this patch of ice get here?"

I didn't have an answer and neither did she so she let it go. We sat down by the porch and talked about all the fun we had as children when we got to the part where she and I were building a snowman the bus pulled up.

"C'mon let's do this"

"I'm right behind ya" She chimed.

*******  
>(Jacks POV)<p>

"Hey Dude" Hans poked my shoulder with his elbow, "Check it out, the Ice queen is in the building"

Hans was smirking as Elsa was opening her locker she seemed very lost in thought and I wondered what was going inside that mind of hers.

"I'm going to get into those uptight pants of her someday I guarantee she'll mellow out once I'm done with her."

He and flynn high-fived and continued to talk trash, then he went in and tried to give ME a high five but I didn't give him one back.

"Alright thats cool leave me hanging..." He trailed off for a minute "So, you see any girls in particular that you like?" He quirked an eyebrow and gestured in the direction of a group of sophomore girls.

I shrugged "Not really, their all to high mantinence for my taste"

Hans poked my side again "Thats why you gotta break em in once you do that, they'll be like putty in your hands"

"Is that so?" I questioned.

he nodded back "Hell ya man having a girl is basically power here watch this"

He puffed out his chest, as if that would make him look any more tough "Hey Cindy!"

The girl within the group of sophomores immediately stopped talking a look of terror crossing her face.

"Get your ass over here"

She excused herself from the group and made her way over to us, Hans grabbed her arm "Who told you, you could chat with those girls huh?"

When she didn't answer her twisted her arm and she gave a meek and feeble scream this continued for another minute finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Han's knock it off already you made your point"

He looked at me, a smirk crossing his face as he released her "Get the hell out of here"

She got up from the ground and ran off in the other direction.

"See that's how you keep a girl in line"

I wanted so badly to punch hans in his sorry excuse for a face but I managed to hold back all I could think of at that point was to walk away.

Truthfully I didn't know why I hung out with someone as arrogant and narcissistic as hans, but I knew at that point that I should stop he trouble with a capital 'T' and I knew it.

Rounding the corner to get to my next class I crashed into someone sending their books splaying all over the floor.

"Great look what you made me do"

Apologizing I bent down to help the girl pick up her books as I handed her the heaviest one our eyes locked for a second.

"Elsa?"

She eyed me quizzically "Yeah?"

I don't know what it was about her today but she looked absolutely stunning.

"Nothing, Um can I walk you to your next class?"

Not believing what I'd just said, I still eyed her hopeful.

"Why?" Was all she said.

I shrugged "Call it another way of me saying I'm sorry"

She stared at me for a moment as if trying to guess what I was thinking. I'd expected her to say no and to add something sarcastic in before walking away but to my surprise she agreed.

"Alright, but I swear if you try something..."

I lifted my hands in defense "No worrys I wont"

She handed me her books and we walked down the hallway side by side I could literally feel the eyes of every single person in the hall watching us but that didn't matter to me the only thing that DID matter was this beautiful women walking right beside me.

"Hey Els,"

She looked over in surprise "You gave me a nickname?"

I could see the blush appearing on her cheeks I pretending not to notice "Yeah, is that ok?"

She shrugged "Its fine, better then snowflake"

I could see a smile appearing on her face, my mouth dropped.

"Holy Frost an actual smile, I knew it you ARE human"

She gave me a sort of surprised look and tried to put her ice barrier back up but I wasn't having it so I continued to try and melt her heart (So to speak)

"Hey Els, what do you call cheese that's not yours?"

She pondered that for a moment but shrugged "Honestly, I havent the slightest clue"

Thats when I let her have it "Na-tcho cheese"

She hadn't been expecting that because before she could stop it she let out a small laugh, It sounded so warm and bubbly I wished she'd do it more often.

"Oh my god that is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard" She said suddenly placing her hands over her mouth, when she took them away she was smiling from ear to ear "Oh great now you got me doing it"

We continued to joke and laugh the entire way and I didn't want our time to end which is why I was disappointed when we finally arrived at her next class.

I reluctantly handed her back her books, she thanked me and headed in before I could get the guts to ask her out.

I walked away kicking myself, next time I told myself.  
>Next time for sure.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I arrived home that day there was a black sedan parked in the driveway. Anna seemed to sense my tension because she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

I could only shrug "Not really, but let's get this over with"

We walked into the house side by side both of us being immediately taken aback by the gangly and pale man sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh good you guys are home." My mother stood up first "Girls this is Pitch," she looked towards him then "Pitch these are my girls Anna and Elsa."

I crinkled my nose, as he gave a small bow "A pleasure to meet you both" I couldn't really figure out why but he just gave off this creepy vibe.

"Well I'm gonna get dinner started, you two go into the living room and get to know him some more"

She shooed us away so she could prepare dinner. "Go on"

I tried to make the best of a bad situation but He just was not making it easy, he kept staring at me the whole time we were watching T.V Anna didn't seem to notice but I sure as hell did.

I was reluctant to let her leave the room when a phone call came in she told me she'd be right back and quickly left the room. I sat there, awkwardly trying to keep my attention on the game show.

"So..." Pitch began "Elsa, Tell me something"

"What do you want to know" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Your mother told me she had two daughters but she failed to mention one very crucial thing..."

Here we go.

"What might that be?" I regrettably asked.

He stood up and sat on the empty seat next to me I tried to move over but he kept getting closer and closer until he was inches from my face "She failed to mention how beautiful you were"

Anna came into the room then, and Pitch changed the subject "So you see, I love your mother very much and would love nothing more than to make her happy by bonding with you AND your sister"

I glared at him, but said nothing as he moved away from me. My mother called him into the kitchen then and I grabbed Anna's arm "I want you to do me a huge favor"

"Sure Elsa anything"

"Watch yourself around that guy he's trouble"

She wasn't sure what to think of my warning but nodded anyway. When dinner was done we ate in silence I breathed a sigh of relief when he finally left.

My mother turned to us as she shut the door and smiled "So what did you think? He's absolutely wonderful isn't he?"

"Oh wonderful isn't the word for it" I said trailing off.

I headed up to my room then, and hopped into bed my whole body shaking with fear I'd wanted to tell my mother what happened but I just couldn't I hadn't seen her this happy in a long time and I didn't want to ruin it for her.

Sighing I lay my head on the pillow and closed my eyes desperately trying to give my body the sleep it craved.

I was barely starting to drift off when I heard a rock being thrown at my window I passed it off as a hallucination and tried to get back to sleep but when it happened a second time that's when I got up and opened the window, My mouth flew open when I saw it was Jack, he was hanging onto a tree branch like a monkey.

"Jack, are you crazy what are you doing here?"

I was trying to keep my voice low Anna had the ears of a bloodhound.

He jumped from the tree and into my bedroom, "You better watch it" I told him "I know Karate"

He smirked "It's good to see you to, and anyway sorry for intruding like this I just- well I just wanted to see you"

"You know a phone call would have been nice" I pointed out.

He shrugged "I kinda like this better. I didn't know you wore sneakers to bed"

I looked down at my shoes "Yeah let me tell ya I love getting mud all over my clean sheets"

"ha, good one"

He took a seat at the edge of my bed and I gave him a sort of confused look "Ok whats the real reason you came over"

He started to fidget a little "OK you got me, See I wanted to ask you something earlier but I kinda chickened out at the last-minute."

I took a seat next to him "Well you can tell me now"

The words slipped out so suddenly, I could barely comprehend what I'd just heard. was he actually asking me out? I'd been asked out many times before but all those guys were so shallow and cared only about themselves but Jack he just seemed so different not like the rest of those jerks.

"So will you?"

I blinked, "What?"

He gave a small chuckle "Will you got out with me."

"Jack..."

"What was I being to forward. god I'm sorry if I was, It's just this has been killing me for a while now and I Know this isn't the best time to ask but I figured I'd do it before I lost my courage I'm sorry I..."

I couldn't believe it he was nervous "Jack, its alright. Of course I'll got out with you"

"You will?"

I nodded "Yes"  
>He did a fist pump in the air and jumped up "Alright, so I'll pick you up Saturday at 8:00 sharp. sound good?"<p>

He was so cute when he got excited. wait did I just say that?

"8:00's fine, now I think you better go before my mom catches you in here"

He got the message, and quickly made his way out the window. I watched him leave, in what I assumed was his father's car.

Now the more pressing question was, what the hell was I going to wear?

***********  
>(Jacks POV)<p>

I couldn't believe it she'd actually said yes, I was slowly chipping away at her barrier I could tell and I was super excited.

I pulled out of my thoughts for a second when my cellphone began to ring, I didn't have to be psychic to know who it was.

"Hello?"

"You stupid boy! you better not get one god damn scratch on my car or I'm gonna fukin beat your ass so hard the people in china will hear you scream do you hear me boy!?"

That was the most my father had ever said to me in months, I tried to play it off "Well thanks I'm fine and how are you?"

"Cut the bullshit" He spat "Your are in serious fukin trouble. I want you home in the next ten minutes with my car in one piece or..."

"Or what!?" I snapped, I couldn't help it he was making it very clear that the car meant more to him then me.

"Dont you dare take that tone with me" He snarled "Or so help me god..."

I hung up the phone knowing I'd regret it but at the moment I didn't care, when I finally did get home my father who had waited at the front door came storming towards the car.

I got out trying to play it casual but he grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the car, I could see the anger in his eyes but I didn't show him any fear instead I smirked making him even more angry.

"I wanna know what the hell was going thru your head when you decided to take my car for a joyride!"

when I didn't answer he shook me "Answer me boy!"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know!?" His nostrils were flaring and his face had gone a beat red "Well you'll sure as hell know something once I'm done with you now get in the fukin house"

I ducked past him, stopping for a second to watch him give the car a once over. he truly did love that car more than me, without a word I headed into the house, ducking past my mother who tried to grab my shirt but I pulled away from her and ran upstairs and into my bedroom.

once there I slammed my fist against the wall several times ignoring the pain on my knuckles I was angry and had to get my rage out somehow.

My mother came into my room "Jack stop!"

She grabbed my shoulder, and I pulled back my bloodied fist "Why?" I asked, trying to control my ragged breathing.

"Why what dear?"

"Why does he hate me so much?"

"Oh Honey, your father doesn't hate you he just has a hard time showing his feelings that's all"

I pulled away from her "Mom when are you gonna get it he doesn't give two shits about me, Tabitha or you. Just look what he did to your face"

She touched her cheekbone, the large dark bruise still visible from the beating she'd taken earlier "He was drunk he didn't know he was doing..."

"why do you always defend him!?" I yelled, she flinched back "because despite what you think he's still your father and MY husband and I made a vow to stick by him in the good times...and the bad..."

She moved away from me then and headed towards the door "Now, goodnight Jack. I love you"

She closed the door behind her and I continued to hit the wall until I grew tired and let myself fall on my bed.

Things couldn't go on like this, I refused to let them somebody had to stand up to that bastard and I was the only one strong enough to do it

**wow I can't believe I posted two chapters in one day. what can I say I felt inspired, anyway as always R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That weekend my mom went out with Pitch she said she wouldn't be back until Monday morning, they had barely started going out and already I hated Pitch's guts he was taking my mother away from me.

I was debating on calling Jack and telling him that I couldn't make our date. I didn't want to leave Anna home on a saturday night, somehow she found out what I was planning to do and stopped me insisting I go and have a good time.

"No, I'll feel much better if I stay here with you" I argued, but she wasn't backing down from this.

"Please go have a good time I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

She nodded "Yes, now go get dressed"

with some reluctance I headed upstairs and started rummaging thru my closet I couldn't for the life of me find anything that didn't have me covered from head to do except for one dress and I'd only worn it once.

"I guess this will have to do"

I headed into the bathroom and slipped it on when I stepped out Anna was standing near the doorway.

"Wow" She looked me over "I never thought I'd see you in that dress again"

"I know..."

I really couldn't believe it either, I'd sworn to myself that this dress would be tossed out after that night but I couldn't do it. my father had spent a lot on this dress all for the sake of making me happy.

"By the way your dates at the door shall I call him up?"

"Don't be ridiculous Anna I'm far from being ready yet"

She shrugged "Ok, I guess I'll keep him company then..."

I looked up she had this mischievous look on her face. "Anna, No..."

Too late before I could stop her she ran down the hallway, "Oh great" I tried to get my hair in the bun I always had it in as quickly as I could before she scared him away but my hands were just so shaky I couldn't seem to get it so I just let it go.

I felt self conscious then, and desperately tried to put the bun back on but again I failed. I finally quit and headed downstairs where Jack was sitting at the table talking with Anna she had a photo of me in elementary school in her hands.

"Oh god"

He looked up at the sound of my voice, his jaw dropped and his eyes stared at me with such adoration I felt embarrassed.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He finally said "Not that you didn't look beautiful before it's just that-"

I laughed a little, he seemed so flustered. it was cute.

"You don't think this is too much do you? If so I can change..."

"No, No Its perfect.

"Then let's get going"

As we headed out I could feel Anna's eyes on us the whole time, I turned to her for a second to give her a small look she pretended not to notice, instead she gave me a thumbs up and I took a breath.  
>Here we go.<p>

*************  
>(Jacks POV)<p>

Having been banned from ever touching my father's car again my mother lent me her car, I hoped Elsa didn't mind being seen in this thing.

I was trying to rehearse what I would say as I parked in her driveway and headed up to her door, before I could knock it swung open. Anna was standing in the doorway.

"Hello stranger. please come in Elsa will be down in a minute"

She let me in before disappearing into the kitchen. I figured I'd wait by the door until Anna poked her head into the living room a grin on her face "Hey jack C'mere I wanna show you something"

"Um, Ok"

I followed her into the kitchen, she had an old box propped in the middle of the table, the letters on the front were faded somewhat.

"Hey wanna see something really funny"

She took a huge poster like picture out of the box "Check this out"

I took one look and couldn't help but smile it was a picture of Elsa she appeared to be around 7 to 8 years old she was waving in the picture and holding up some sort of trophy for what I wasn't to sure. I didn't have time to figure out what it was for, I could hear Elsa's footsteps coming downstairs.

I turned around about to crack a joke but I was suddenly captivated by her transformation, I immediately forgot what I was gonna say and just stared.

"Wow, you look beautiful." I finally said "Not that you didn't look beautiful before it's just that-"

She gave a small laugh, it was like music to my ears.

"You don't think this is too much do you? If so I can change..."

"No, No Its perfect.  
>Your perfect.<p>

I gave a nervous chuckle before we headed outside. I was trying to gouge her reaction to my mothers car she didn't shy away from it like some other girls would have she willingly hopped in even complementing the snowflake ornament hanging from my mothers rear-view mirror.

"We got that at a carnival when I was 9" I explained as I turned on the car engine and backed up out of the driveway.

"We must have spent over twenty dollars on that damn game but my dad would not stop until he won this for my mom"

I trailed off, that was one of the only happy times that I could remember I still didn't get what happened to change all that but I pushed it out of my mind for now concentrating on Elsa who was now fixated on the snowflake.

"I had one of these when I was younger" She said touching the snowflake as if it was the most delicate thing in the world "Right up until..."

She paused, looking as if she was trying to hold back tears, "Hey its ok" I soothed rubbing her back with my free hand. She froze at my touch and I immediately pulled away.

"Sorry" I said quickly "I was just trying to help"

She took a deep breath "I know, and I appreciate it but I don't like being touched its nothing having to do with you I just like my space you understand right?"

I didn't say a word, I just nodded in agreement and the rest of the car ride was silent except for the occasional sigh from Elsa whose eyes were transfixed out the car window.

"Jack where exactly are we going?" She asked.

I gave her a small grin "You'll see."

"Just to let you know I hate surprises so you might as well tell me where we're going now"

I pretending to think it over for a moment, before shaking my head "Nah, this way it'll be more fun"

"If anything happens to me Anna knows who you are" her eyes were now transfixed on me, by the look on her face I knew she was teasing.

"Don't worry nothings gonna happen to you on my watch" and I meant it, I could not and would not let anything bad happen to her, that was something I swore to myself the minute she'd said yes to going out with me.

"We're here" I finally said after about 15 minutes, she looked out curiously "Bernie's Kitchen?"

I nodded "Yeah, I know it's not one of those big fancy restaurants that your probably used to but they have the best peach cobbler in town."

I was trying to guess her reaction but it seemed neutral "You don't like it do it, if not we can always go somewhere else"

I started to ramble but then she stopped me "Jack its alright"

"You mean it?" I stared at her in surprise.

She nodded whole heartedly "Yes it's absolutely perfect" She gave me a smile "Now come on I'll Race you to the door"

She quickly hopped out of the car and I followed suit, I caught up to her in three strides. without thinking I grabbed her waist and whirled her around to face me she stopped giggling then.

"You win" I murmured, our eyes locking for a second time. I leaned in just slightly almost forgetting her rule about needing space but she reminded me when she pulled away from me.

The blush was clear on her cheeks but she turned away so I couldn't see it.

"um we better head in" I opened the door for her and she stepped in, the both of us were hit with a mixture of aroma's. I could detect at least one, it smelled of the cobbler my mother used to order me as a kid when she used to work here.

"Oh, Hey Jack"

Jennie, one of my old friends from middle school gave me a wave and moved out from the counter she'd been cleaning.

"Hey Jen," I tried to sound casual.

"where ya been I haven't seen you in over a week. your usually in here daily"

I shrugged "I've been busy"

She eyed Elsa, "I can see that, well come on I'll take you to your usual seat"

As we walked Elsa was giving me a small look, I wasn't to sure what it meant but I would soon found out.

"Here ya go"

She placed two menus down and whipped out a pen and notebook from her apron "The usual for you?"

I thought that over for a second, a sandwich and a glass of coke didn't really seem appealing to me at the moment

"I'll take a cheeseburger and a piece of peach cobbler"

I gave her back my menu before gazing in Elsa's direction, she was still looking over hers but she just looked so beautiful doing it.

Finally she put it down, and placed her hands in her lap "I'll have the cheese ravioli and an Ice Tea please"

"You got it"

She walked away with a strut in her step, Elsa turned to me then "Old girlfriend I take it?"

"What makes you say that?"

She gave me a funny look "It's kinda obvious"

"Nah not really, we were friends in middle school sure but that was about it"

"I have a feeling she liked you more then you think"

I was messing with the straw in my coke as talked "Even if she did I could never return those feelings back"

"Why is that?" She asked curiously.

before I could answer Jenny came back with our drinks, she bent over a little more then she should have when she was handing Elsa her drink.

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked.

"No we're fine"

"Alright I'll be right back with your food"

She walked away, and I turned to answer the question Elsa been holding her breath for

"I could never return those feelings back because I have feelings for someone else"

She blushed bright pink again "Your very sweet" She said quietly "but its best not to get to close to me"

"Why?" I'd been trying to figure out that question ever since I'd met her and only just gotten the courage to ask.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I think I could, if you let me in close enough"

"Thats the point, If I let you in you'll only get hurt in the end"

I wanted to ask what she meant but Jenny came by with our food, a smile plastered on her face as she handed me mine.

"Enjoy"

She moved away to another table to which I was greatful for.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Jack drove me home, he was completely silent I tried to say something but every time I opened my mouth nothing came out.

"Jack..."

The car suddenly swerved to a stop, his hands were clenching the wheel so tight I was afraid he'd lose blood circulation in them. I tried again, but he still didn't answer me.

"Your angry with me aren't you?"

He spoke then, his voice like daggers to my ear drums "No I'm not angry with you, a little miffed but not angry. I think I understand why you don't wanna get close to anyone."

Before I could say anything he kept on going "It's because you can't stand the thought of getting hurt so you push everyone away before they even have a chance to get to know you. The real you not this Ice queen persona you've adopted, but the real you. the one that I've seen several times, my Elsa"

When he said my name there was a sort of softness in his voice, he smiled a crooked smile and finally released his grip on the steering wheel. "Thats the girl that I'm beginning to have feelings for but every time I get close you push me away and try to put that barrier back around you"

I looked away from him, the tears slowly beginning to form in my eyes because despite telling myself how a monster like me didn't deserve someone as sweet and kind-hearted as Jack I knew I was slowly starting to fall for him.

"Look Els, I'm telling you now that you don't have to worry I would never ever hurt you not in a million years. you can trust me"

_'But you can't trust me'_ I thought bitterly _'I'm the one that could hurt YOU'_

"Els, look at me"

despite wanting with every fiber in my being to yell for him to run away from the monster (Me) I looked in his direction my hands were now visibly shaking.

"No matter what happens I'll always be here for you I promise"

I crossed my arms and looked away, my lip quivering just slightly as I spoke.

"Jack Please don't make promises you can't keep"

"Oh I intend to keep this one. you can count on it."

He grabbed my gloved hand and gave it a small squeeze, I didn't protest despite the tiny freckles of frost beginning to form on my knuckles I couldn't see it but I could feel it.

"Say Els, you wanna go somewhere fun?"

I grew curious then "Like where?"

"You'll see" He said reviving the car engine, I was really starting to get sick of those words but I didn't say anything I just sat back and let my mind wander off.

"We're here" He finally said, getting out to open the door for me. It was pitch black and I could barely see my hands in front of my face so when he put his hands over my eyes I froze "Why do I get the feeling this is the point of no return"

He gave a mock "Haha very funny" and ensured me that he had me so I had no risk of falling or injuring myself, I was holding my breath the entire time so when he removed his hands returning my vision I gave a small gasp.

"Well what do you think?"

"Lake Cancoon?" I asked, he was smiling so wide I thought his face was gonna fall off.

"Yeah" He shrugged sticking his hands in his pockets "I used to come here as a kid with my parents it was one of the few times that we were an actual family."

I don't know what it was, be it Jacks trust in me with some of his most precious memories or the calm serenity of the lake or the moon with its shimmering romantic glow whatever it was I began to cry softly (Tears of Joy)

"It's beautiful Jack" I finally said "Thank you for bringing me here"

"Your welcome" He smiled.

I looked out towards the moon, it was just so calm and peaceful to look at. I completely forgot about everything then, all my problems, all my fears and all my worries I was completely at peace with myself.

"Els?"

"Yeah?" It came out into a soft whisper, I hadn't meant it to come out that way but it did.

"Race ya into the water"

He ran past me completely catching me off guard "Jack what are you doing?" As he took off his shirt I could see his chiseled bare chest in the moonlight. I pretended not to notice.

"Having some fun, you can join me if you want to"

Before I could stop him, he jumped off the dock and into the water. "Jack!"

I ran to the edge of it and looked around, I was holding my breath the entire time he was underwater, "Jack this isn't funny" Total silence, I nearly fell over when he came back up laughing like a kid who was experiencing his first romp in the water.

"You coming in?" He asked.

I quirked an eyebrow "And catch pneumonia? Not a chance not get out before you freeze to death"

"C'mon Els, dive in it's really not that bad"

Was he kidding, It was almost 60 degrees out here and the water must have been well below freezing. If he was acting as if it didn't affect him he sure was doing a good job of showing it.

"No thanks"

He gave me a sheepish sort of grin and splashed some water my way, I jumped "Jack, what the hell!?"

"If you dont come in I'm coming out and dragging you in myself"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh wouldn't I? Lets see shall we"

As he swam towards me I jumped back again "Alright, Alright." I took a deep breath and dived in, immediately being hit by an electric shock of ice-cold water. not that it bothered me my body was used to this sort of thing but I wondered how Jack was able to handle it he just seemed so cool and collected."

I gazed out towards the moon again, there was a huge difference from seeing it on land and seeing it when you were actually in the water.

"Beautiful" I breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you"

I turned to stare at him, his eyes shone with so much love and admiration I didn't feel I deserved any of it.

"Jack..."

I noticed it then, there was something on his head. I had to stifle back a laugh. He cocked his head to the side.

"What?" He asked.

"You got a little...Um...Here"

I reached for what was perched on his head, I could feel its small breathing as I held it in my hands its neutral dark black eyes staring back at me.

"Its a frog" I pointed out, before letting it go. I watched it swim away before Jack grabbed my gloved hand again.

"Why do you wear these?" He asked, again catching me completely by surprise.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

I pulled my gloved hand away, debating if I should tell him or not "Their to protect myself" I finally said "I have a thing about dirt..."

He wasn't buying it "C'mon Els whats the real reason?"

I looked away, desperately wanting to crawl into a hole and stare there.

"You know what, Its fine I understand you'll tell me when your good and ready"

I looked at him trying to figure out if he was serious, he was sporting that cheeky grin I loved so much.

I hadn't gotten a word out when he splashed me, I splashed him back surprising him "So you do know how to have fun"

"Yeah and I know how to do this to"

I splashed him again, we kept at this for a good solid minute before I realized he wasn't splashing me anymore. I looked around but he'd disappeared.

I pushed back the water with my hands as I searched around for him "Jack?" Silence, so I tried again "Jack where'd you go"

"Gotcha!"

Before I could move he started tickling me, "Go on say Uncle" He challenged.

already in a fit of laughter I grinned. "Never! I'll never submit"

"Alright then I'll just keep tickling you"

"You can tickle me all you want, but I'll never give in"

"We'll see"

He started tickling me again. I tried to hold out as long as I could but I was laughing so hard I finally gave in.

"Alright, Alright I submit" I choked out trying to regain my breath. He stopped for the moment smiling in triumph.

our eyes met then and I completely forgot about keeping my distance, I was so caught up in the moment that I simply didn't care the only thing I was focused on was me and Jack underneath the moonlight.

Like clockwork we both leaned in at the same time. I knew what was going to happen, despite knowing it was wrong I decided to go for it anyway.

"Jack..."

A second before our lips connected, I heard a twig break we both gazed up at the same time in shock. There on the docks stood Pitch, and my mother.

"Mom?"

She stood there silent, her foot tapping as Jack and I got out of the water. "mom what are you doing here?" I tried to ask, but she picked up her hand to stop me.

"Save it, I'm the one that asks the questions not you. Do you realize how much trouble you're in?"

Jack tried to intervene but my mother wasn't having it "I've got a couple of words for you young man. where do you get off taking my daughter without my permission and trying to corrupt her?"

"Mother he wasn't..."

Pitch silence me with a glare.

Jack finished what I was going to say "I wasn't trying to corrupt your daughter. I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her."

He was looking at me when he said that, my head was spinning and my heart literally skipped a beat Jack had said he loved me, truly loved me.

"Please" My mother interrupted "Your teenagers you don't know what love is. what you feel is lust, pure unfiltered lust!"

"Mother don't talk to him like that!"

She turned her wrath on me then "You're in enough trouble as it is so I suggest you keep quiet" As she lead me towards the car she held my arm tight "You are never to see that boy again understand!?"

When I didn't answer Pitch grabbed my shoulder "Answer your mother when she talking to you"

"Yes...I...I understand"

As she shoved me in the car I gave Jack one last look before we drove completely out of sight. I cried silent tears then and lay my head against the door ignoring the bits of frost beginning to form on the car window. I closed my eyes and by the time I knew it we were home I didn't wait for my mom to open the door for me, I opened it myself and ran inside the house where Anna was waiting for me by the kitchen table.

"Elsa I'm so sorry I didn't mean to tell, they weren't suppose to get back here until tomorrow so when they came back early I panicked...I...I'm so sorry..."

I just gave her a small glare and ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I didn't even make it to my bed, I just collapsed on the floor and stared there. Tiny snowflakes began to form all around me but I didn't try to stop them. My mothers words playing back in my head like a broken CD player.

_You are never to see that boy again am I clear?_  
><em>Never to see that boy again...<em>  
><em>Never to see that boy again...<em>  
><em>Am I clear...<em>  
><em>Clear...<em>  
><em>Clear...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Jacks POV)

I arrived home that night completely soaked to the bone, my mother made me change almost immediately and my dad yelled how I'd ruined an 60$ carpet still despite it all that was the least of my worries I wanted to know what was going on over at Elsa's so I text her immediately getting a reply back.

_Elsa: My mom says we can't see each other anymore Jack: Why? we didn't do anything wrong._  
><em>Elsa: She says that your a bad influence and that all you want is to sleep with me Jack: You know that's not true right? I really do care for you Els.<em>

She stopped replying after that and I let myself fall on the bed, my mind unable to shut down I was to wrapped up in what Elsa's mom had said, she had actually said that I didn't love Elsa that all this was,was pure lust.

Lust? No what I felt for Elsa was way more then lust. I felt happy, and complete when she was around me, and when she was away from me I counted the minutes until I saw her again even now I was going out of my mind with worry, because it had been minutes and she still hadn't answered my text, that and knowing the creep that had been with her mom was in the same house with her.

The guy was no good and I could tell, even by the way he stood and talked it unnerved me. I would ask Elsa about him tomorrow but for now all I could was lay there counting the minutes until I saw her again.

*************  
>1 Month Later<p>

(Anna's POV)

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Elsa? Are you ready yet? Its time to go to school"

I gave the door a gentle tap and it creaked open on its own I noticed then Elsa wasn't in her bed and that the window was wide open.

"Oh no..."

I ran out the door and into the hallway shouting "Mom come quick Elsa's not in her room!" Almost immediately my mother came running upstairs and into Elsa's bedroom she took one look at the open window and threw her hands up "Not this again!"

She ran downstairs and I followed her watching as she snatched her keys off the kitchen table and hurried out the door.

"Mom I'm coming with you"

"No!" She said rather quickly "I need you to stay here OK just in case your sister decides to come back"

Which I knew she wouldn't, she'd been doing this a lot recently and it was driving my mother crazy, so crazy in fact that she'd actually allowed that creepo Pitch to discipline her himself. To me his methods were a bit crazy, he'd once slapped Elsa for not answering when he was trying to talk with her.

"God Elsa please come home safe" I prayed

(Elsa's POV)

I was sitting at the booth Jack and I had, had our first date at sipping some coffee that once it hit my tongue tasted slightly bitter.

_I wont go back_ I thought angrily _I refuse to go back._

I remember my mother telling me that in order to make sure I never see Jack again that she was pulling me out of my old school and placing me in one closer to home.

Despite not saying it, I knew this had to be Pitch's idea it had also been him putting it in my mothers head that me not seeing Jack was for the best.

"Damn him" I thought "Damn him to hell!"

I could see the frost forming on my coffee cup and quickly shut my eyes willing the frost to disappear luckily it did and I could finally breath again. I felt so stupid, letting my emotions get the better of me like that I knew very well would could happen if they got out of control again.

"Hun, you ok?"

"What?" I looked up, the waitress that had brought me my coffee was staring at me "You look pale as a ghost"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine thanks"

She nodded "Alright, if you need anything else just holler ok?"

"Ok"

She walked away to service someone else, meanwhile I turned my attention back towards the open window and I began to wonder what was Jack doing right now? Was he having fun? I hoped so, at least one of us would be. I hadn't been the same since she'd forbid me from seeing Jack. I'd just felt so...so empty and lost I detested feeling this way. I detested it with every single fiber in my body.

I heard the door to the diner open but didn't bother to look up I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"One Coffee please" Was all the familiar voice said before coming over to stand by me "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"I do mind actually"

I looked up to give the stranger a scolding and nearly dropped the coffee that was in my hands.

"J-Jack?" My voice came out into a low sort of squeak.

He smiled that cheeky smile that I'd missed so much "Hey Els," 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Jack!"

I couldn't control myself, I flung my arms around him that empty feeling in the pit of my stomach gone.

"God I missed you" He murmered hugging me back tightly.

"I've missed you to" I said trying to hold back a new string of tears, I could feel the ice forming underneath my gloves and I quickly released him motioning for him to sit.

We must have sat and talked for hours as I got Jack up to speed on what was happening at my house.

"Its gotten so bad now, my mom wont even let me out of the house unless its with her or Pitch"

He shot me a curious glance "Then how did you..."

"Oh I snuck out" I said mater-a-factly.

He was shaking his head in disaproval "Elsa..."

"What? I had to, she was suffocating me. telling me what to do and what not to do I- I couldn't take it anymore so I ran"

"Els, I live with my drunk father who hates my guts and torments me on a regular basis but I don't run away. what would I eat? where would I go? those are some of the questions you have to ask yourself before you go and do something that crazy"

I nodded "I know, I guess I wasn't thinking. my brain tells me to act on something and I do it thats just the way I am."

He stretched his arm over the table to give my hand a small squeeze "Go home." He said simply.

I shook my head "My mothers been trying so hard to keep us apart I doubt that she'll let me out of her sight after this so how will I know if I'll ever be able to see you again?"

"Listen," He moved out from the the other side of the booth and came to sit by me "I'll find a way for us to be together I promise but until then"

He fished something out from his pocket, it was a silver sterling bracelet with a snowflake centered in the middle of it.

My heart was beating like a jack rabbits as he placed it on "Now you have a peice of me to carry around with you"

"Its beautiful Jack, thank you"

"Your beautiful too you know"

I didn't have time to say anything before I caught a black figure slithering by "Oh Shit, get down!"

I ducked, he just eyed me seemingly confused "For what?"  
>I was trying desperatly to control the fear in my voice but it was clearly evident as I uttered those two words.<p>

"It's Pitch"

*********  
>(Jacks POV)<p>

"Shit get down!"

"Elsa what are you doing?"

I saw it then, a slim narrow man with spiky hair was walking this way from across the street. It hit me then, that creep must have followed me here.

"If that man catches me theres no telling what he'll do" I could see the fear in her eyes she was truly afraid of him and rightly so there was just something not right about him I knew that from the first time I'd seen him.

without thinking I grabbed Elsa by the arm "C'mon I know a way out" I dragged her into the back kitchen and out the back door into an alleyway.

I still had her gloved hand in mine so I could feel her trembling "Where to now?" she asked.

"Move out of my way all of you!"

"Oh shit, this way!"

I pulled her forward but we hit a dead end, alright Jack think, think, think I saw it then "Quick Elsa up here"

As I lifted her onto the fire escape I could hear some trash cans being tossed to the side. "C'mon Els, keep going I'm right behind you"

"Jack I dont think this is a good time to mention..."

"Mention what?"

I was trying the best I could to move her forward but she'd frozen "I'm afraid of heights" She stammered.

Someone yanked my foot then and I fell onto a pile of boxes, I was greatful I hadn't landed on the hard cement it still hurt like hell though.

"Oh my god, Jack are you ok?"

Elsa jumped down, and was by my side within seconds.

"Elsa you need to run" I groaned, unable to take the unberable pain in my side.

"No I'm not leaving you"

Pitch pulled something silver out from his pocket and pointed it directly at me "We'll Elsa now it seems you have a choice, you either come home with me or you can watch your boyfreinds brains splatter all over this pavement. your choice"

"Elsa go dont worry about me"

She shook her head "I told you I'm not leaving you!"

"You have until the count of Seven." He started counting "1...2...3..."

"Elsa go now!"

I gave her a small shove, but she still refused to move "No, I- I can't leave you!"

He cocked the gun in his hand and pressed it to my head "Time's up" I closed my eyes preparing for death to take me.

"Ok Pitch I'll go back home with you" Elsa shouted, causing my blood to run cold "just please don't kill him, please!"

Pitch removed the gun from my head and laughed quietly "That's a good girl, your mother will be so happy that I brought you home safe"

"Elsa no..."

Pitch shot me a look before grabbing Elsa's arm and dragging her forward he was wispering something in her ear as they walked.

***********  
>(Elsa's POV)<p>

As Pitch dragged me away, I could feel his cold breath wispering in my ear "I'm warning you girl if you ever pull a stunt like this again I'll kill that boy and I'll make sure its slow and painful."

He kept up his threats even as we got to his car, "Oh and if you ever tell your mother about this" He gestured towards the gun "I'll make you sorry you ever opened that trap of yours"

He threw me in the back seat and slammed the door, I was really starting to get sick of being in this type of position.

We drove for what seemed like minutes before finally pulling into the driveway my mother was just getting home herself.

Pitch opened the door for me but I got out from the other side shooting him a death glare before turning around to face my mother who in her fit of rage slapped me. I held my stinging cheek but wouldn't give her or pitch the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Get your ass in the house" She all but growled, I ran past her and then past Anna who was running after me "Elsa wait!"

"Just leave me alone" I shouted running upstairs, she followed me anyway.

"Elsa please wait a minute"

I slammed the door in her face and let myself fall on my bed, that night I could hear my mother arguing from the other room. I got up from my bed then and snuck over to the door listening intently.

_"Thats it I've had it! I've tried to be patient and understanding but she just keeps pushing me and pushing me"_

_"So you've considered my proposition..."_

_"she's given me no other choice..."_

_"I'll begin the arrangements straight away..."_

I could hear Pitch's footsteps from down the hallway, I quickly jumped into bed just in time to hear the door squeak open.

I shut my eyes closed hoping he'd leave as quickly as he came but then felt him at the foot of my bed and a feeling of dread washed over me.

"I have big plans for you my dear, very big plans so sleep well...while you can"

He left my room silently laughing, I silently prayed that morning would never come because in my head I knew something major was about to go down tommorow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Dream sequence)

_"Daddy Look what I can do!" 7 year old Anna was hanging upside down from a tree branch swinging back and forth with joy._  
><em>Her father looked up then, dropping the sponge in his hands.<em>  
><em>"Anna get down off that tree this instant!"<em>  
><em>"Oh But daddy!"<em>  
><em>"I mean it young lady, get down now before you hurt yourself."<em>  
><em>Little Anna began making her way off the tree but the branch she'd been holding onto broke underneath her grip she screamed but it was cut short, someone had grabbed her arm, she looked up into her sisters big blue eyes.<em>  
><em>"Dont worry Anna, I got you" 10 year old Elsa smiled.<em>  
><em>The two girls made their way down the tree together, running over towards their father who was washing his new company car.<em>  
><em>"Pretty, Can we go for a ride daddy can we, can we pleasseee" Little Anna stretched out the last word, he was about to give her a stern look but his gaze softened "Alright"<em>  
><em>"yay!"<em>  
><em>young Elsa ran over to the other side "I call the left side!"<em>  
><em>"Hey no fair!" Anna whined.<em>  
><em>Elsa shrugged "You snooze you lose"<em>  
><em>Anna pouted for a minute before hopping in from the other side, she was prepared to give her sister the silent treatment until Elsa grabbed Anna's favorite stuffed snowman off the floor and made him talk "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs"<em>  
><em>A now smiling Anna grabbed the stuffed snowman and hugged it "I love you Olaf" She looked at Elsa when she said it who in return smiled back.<em>

_(End Of Dream sequence)_

"Elsa, wake up, wake up!"

"Huh, what?"

Opening one eye sleepily, I gazed at my alarm clock before turning back over "Anna for god sakes It's 4:00 in the morning go back to sleep"

"I can't" She whined "They Sk-"

"Anna if you say the skys awake I swear to god I'll kick your ass" I muttered not bothering to open my eyes.

"Oh your no fun," She was silent for a moment before she decided to poke my side.

"Hey Elsa?"

"What?" I asked, instantly regretting it when she began to sing/screech.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman!"_ She sang.

I placed the pillow over my head but she continued to sing aloud. She knew how much I despised that song.

_"It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

that got me up "Oh for God sakes alright I'm up now whats so important that you..."

She gestured for me to follow "Lets go outside and talk"

Sighing I figured since I was up I may as well, she looked around making sure Pitch wasn't up before slowly opening the sliding doors and stepping out into the back patio.

She turned to me then, "I know what their planning"

"Anna what are you talking about" I began but she cut me off.

"I overhead mom and Pitch arguing earlier, they want to send you away to boarding school"

My mouth dropped "What?"

As she took something out from her pocket tears were coming down her chocolate brown eyes. "I found this on the kitchen counter just after they went to bed"

With shaky fingers, I took the flyer my eyes growing wide with horror "They- They wanna send me away...?"

Anna nodded slowly "Yeah..."

"I bet this was Pitch's Idea..."

Without thinking I crumbled the paper up and threw it, "God I hate him!"

"Elsa calm down" Anna pleaded but I couldn't I never felt this much hate for a human being before if that's even what Pitch was.

"No, No they can't do this to me I'll run away again" I nearly shouted, "I'll run away again and this time I wont come back!"

"Shh, keep your voice down he'll hear you."

I knew she was right, so with the little bit of restraint I had left I sucked in my breath and clenched my knuckles tight _Conceal don't feel_ I thought _c'mon don't feel, don't feel!_  
>It worked, I'd restrained my powers at least for the moment anyway.<p>

"Oh Anna what am I gonna do?" I finally said.

"Don't worry" She said smiling "I have a plan"

Without warning she grabbed my hand and dragged me forward, I froze when I realized I'd completely forgotten to put my gloves on.

"What are you doing?" She protested trying to pull me forward "C'mon I know a place where you can go at least until mom drops this whole sending you to boarding school idea.

"Really where?" I asked but she had already taken out her cellphone and was dialing a number it rang two times before a voice answered.

'ello?

"Hey Merida it's me Anna listen I know its early but I'm calling in that favor you owe me." She grew quiet for a minute nodding and and hmm'ing at all the right moments "I'll explain everything to you I promise. meet me by our old hideout k"

I heard a click on the other end, and gave her a funny look "Care to explain your plan to me?" I asked.

"Relax" She said stuffing her cell back in her pocket "All in good time now come on"

She dragged me forward again, I'm not gonna lie the entire time I was holding my breath I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid as to forget my gloves I would just have to be extra careful from now on. As long as I stayed calm everyone would be safe.  
>Oh if only it were that easy.<p>

**Yeah things aren't gonna be THAT simple. Pitch's plans will be revealed soon enough. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Anna what are we doing _HERE_?" I asked, trying to figure out if she was being serious it's when I turned to look at her that I realized she was being DEAD serious.

"This is where Merida and I hang out when I don't feel like being at home, Its been abandoned for years no one will think to look for you here"

"Yeah but...A library? Seriously?"

"Oh come on give it a chance, now come on Merida's probably inside waiting for us"

when we got inside, the place was completely pitch black except for the small bit of light shining from the moon outside. I couldn't see it quite clearly thru the dusty glass windows but I welcomed what little light it did bring in.

I stepped over a couple of worn out looking books that had been tossed on the floor like yesterdays garbage.

Stopping for a minute, I picked up the first book I saw and dusted it off the book was called the little engine that could it used to be Anna's favorite book as a child she refused to go to sleep until someone read it to her. we would usually alternate who would read it next.

first it would be me then my dad then my mom and then back to me again. Anna stopped asking to have it read to her after the accident mostly because it was supposed to be my fathers turn to read it but he never got the chance to.

suppressing the tears, I realized Anna had gotten ahead of me "Hey wait, don't leave me here all alone!"

I followed her upstairs and into another room filled with books about History. "Ey Guys wha't kept ya?"

Merida put down the book she'd been reading and patted the dusty bean bag chair "Go on then sit down I don bite"

"No thanks," I said turning to Anna "So this is your big plan? Have me hide in an abandoned library?"

Anna nodded sheepishly "it was the only place I could think of that Pitch or mom wouldn't search for you I'm sorry if you don't like it we can find somewhere else to..."

"No, No its ok..."

I dragged my finger on the dusty book shelf "I can get used to it..."

"Really?"

She perked up, I nodded "Yeah, it's better then being sent away"

"Oh Elsa I'm so glad you like it!"

She threw her arms around me hugging me tight "Uh, Anna can you be a little less enthusiastic I can't breath..." I joked.

"Oh, sorry" She quickly let me go, and laughed it quickly turned into a yawn.

"You better go home" I said giving her a look of concern "You look beat."

She was rubbing her eyes "are you sure? I can stay with you if you want it's no problem..."

"No I think you better go, it's almost morning and if mom and Pitch catch you sneaking in they're gonna want to know where you've been"

"Oh Right, I'll see you then"

I held her tight, not wanting to let go "Come back soon,"

"I will, I'll even bring games" She giggled.

"Just make sure your not followed when you do come ok?"

She nodded "K" and I released my hold on her.

"C'mon Merida let's go"

The wild haired girl stood up and followed behind her, as soon as they had gone I sat on the bean bag chair. A feeling of loneliness swept over me, causing a bunch of snowflakes to form around my body.

"Well I guess this is home...for now..."

(1 week later)

(Jacks POV)

Word got around the school fast that Elsa had suddenly gone missing and I became worried, my first instinct was to ask Anna about it but she refused to tell me anything. It took some doing but after a bunch of pleading she finally relented.

"Ok, I'll tell you just not here there's ears everywhere you know."

"Where then?"

She pulled me down to her level "Meet me by the place where you two had your first date" She whispered in my ear "Come alone and make sure your not followed"

I agreed and she let me go pretending as if she had been going in for a hug "Well Jack, I'm so happy you passed your exam" She winked at me "So very happy for you"

I wanted to tell her that acting classes were out for her but she was already skipping away with her books clutched close to her chest.

After the day was over, I borrowed my moms car and drove towards the diner. I could see Anna sitting on very last booth.

Making sure, no one was looking I headed in, she looked up almost immediately and greeted me as if we were old friends.

"It's so great to see you again!" She got up and gave me a huge hug "So hows life been treating ya?"

I eyed her suspiciously, before going along with it "Fine, just fine..."

After the waitress took our order, Anna leaned in explaining everything that had happened about a week ago from Pitch wanting to send her away to boarding school to the exact moment they left her near her so called hiding place "So you see, this has to remain hush hush or else..."

The waitress came with our drinks and set them down after she had gone anna continued "Or else, they'll find her and take her away..."

"I understand, so um where exactly is this Place?"

She grabbed a napkin, then fished a pen out of her pocket and scribbled something on it before folding it up and handing it to me.

I read it, and folded it back, she wanted me to meet her at 11 that night at the old abandoned library.

I told her sneaking out was gonna be a problem because of my father but for Elsa I told her I'd manage.

This wasn't going to be easy, but I had to try..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Annas POV)

As I was packing up things to take to Elsa I could hear my mother sobbing from downstairs followed by Pitch's fake attempts at pretending to care.

"What if something happened to her?" I heard my mother sob "I couldn't go on living if she was really..."

"There, there I'm sure she's fine." I heard pitch say "All we have to do is keep searching eventually she'll turn up just like she always does"

"You really believe that?"mm

"Of course my love, now go on upstairs and get some rest you could use it"

"Thank you Pitch. you always know what to say to make me feel better so thank you its moments like this that make me happy we're getting married"

I froze, stopping what I was doing almost instantly

Married? They were gonna get married? What!? Elsa wasn't gonna like this one bit.

As quick as I could, I packed a few things that Elsa might need in a small bag and placed it underneath my bed.

I wanted to wait until they were both asleep to sneak out unfortunately Pitch stayed up way longer then my mother he was talking on the phone with someone.

"Yes, Yes I know but there's been a slight...complication but don't you worry I'll keep my end of the bargain as long as you keep yours"

Long pause.

"Very well, Goodbye"

Something crashed downstairs, and my mother ran down the hallway.

"Pitch what happened are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine love, just tripped go back to bed"

I heard her walk back down the hallway and into the bedroom, I was frozen in place what the hell did this creep want with Elsa? I didn't know but I did know was he wasn't going to get her not as long as there was a breath left in my body he wasn't gonna get his hands on my sister EVER and I was gonna make sure of that.

After what seemed like minutes I heard Pitch finally go to bed. I decided now was as good a time as any to sneak out so with the bag in my left hand I jumped out my window and booked it willing myself not to turn around.

By the time I made it to our hideout it was almost 12 Jack was sitting on the staircase checking his watch, he smiled when he saw me and stood up "Hey Anna what kept ya I've been wanting to go in for over an hour"

"Sorry" I apologized "There was a slight complication but I'm here now and I'm glad to see that you are to"

"Are you kidding? I never would have made it out if it hadn't been for Tabitha."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine...But my fathers not" He gave a small chuckle but I didn't bother to ask what had happened.

"You ready to go in?"

He nodded "Like I said I've been ready for an hour"

"Good now come on"

He took the bag from my hand and we walked in side by side. I hoped Elsa loved our little surprised guest.

**************  
>(Elsa's POV)<p>

"Get it together" I told myself "Control it, come on don't feel." I shut my eyes willing the snowflake from my palm to disappear "Don't feel!"

At that precise moment I heard the front door open, I grabbed a metal pipe I'd found lying around just to be safe and hide behind the door.

It creaked open, and a figure strolled in. My heart was beating like a jack rabbits as I jumped him or her from behind and raised the pipe but the figure turned around holding his or her hand out and shouted "Elsa stop its me!"

I blinked in surprise "Anna? Oh god" I backed away, my face going from shock to anger "what the hell are you doing just sneaking in here like that a little "Hey Elsa I'm coming in' would have been nice."

"Sorry I- I forgot" She was smiling and I didn't understand why "I don't believe you, I almost killed you and your actually smiling, why?"

"Look behind you"

"Anna" I held my head, and shut my eyes "For god sakes I've had enough surprises for one day..."

"Trust me this is a surprise you'll like..."

"I'll take my chances..." I said hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes at me "Will ya just do it please."

"Fine,"

I turned around, and immediately dropped the pipe in my hand "J-Jack?"

"Hey Elsa, god you look like hell" He teased.

I let out a small laugh "Thanks, I think..." before turning back to Anna I couldn't help it I wrapped my arms around her "Thank you, this is the nicest surprise anyone's ever given me"

"Your welcome, Oh that reminds me" She dug into the bag that she had taken from Jack and pulled out a small board game.

"Lets play mouse trap!"

The three of us sat and played that game for over an hour before Anna fell asleep in the bean bag chair then it was just jack and I.

I could feel my stomach rumbling then so we stopped the board game.

"So how ya been?" Jack asked, watching as I took out a small sandwich from the bag Anna had brought me. I unwrapped it and sunk my teeth into it. I couldn't help it I was so hungry I would have devoured the entire thing in seconds if Jack hadn't been watching me.

"As good as can be expected under the circumstances" I finally said wiping the crumbs from my mouth with the back of my shirt.

Thats when he noticed "Hey you're not wearing your gloves"

I looked down at my bare hands "Yeah, In our hurry I kinda forgot to take them"

"thank god for accidents" He smiled "You look so much better without them"

_You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the truth_

"Uh Els?"

"Yeah?"

"You got a little um...here I'll get it"

Before I could stop him he reached over, and with his finger wiped away the left over peanut butter on my face. my cheeks turned a crimson red.

"Thanks" I said shyly turning away.

He shrugged "no problem" before looking at his watch "Its getting late I think I better get going" He stood up to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"No, please don't go. can't you stay a little longer"

"Elsa..."

"Please"

He stared into my eyes for a moment before finally relenting "Alright, but just for a few more minutes..." He let himself fall back onto the floor next to me "damn you and your beautiful eyes" He teased.

I giggled and playfully punched his arm, he flinched back "You hit like a girl" He smirked bumping shoulders with me.

"Oh, and what do I look like a horse?"

He shook his head "Nah your to beautiful to be a horse I say more like a swan"

I gave a small laugh "not right now I don't. I mean look at me My hairs a mess, my clothes are filthy and I haven't put on makeup in over a week"

"Elsa," He took my hand, and I froze again reciting conceal don't feel in my head over and over again.

"No matter what you'll always be beautiful to me with or without makeup"

Unable to take it anymore I yanked my hand away.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I- I'm just tired I really do think its time for you to go"

"You sure? Cause I could stay..."

"Yes I'm sure now go"

I was glad that the room was almost pitch black that way he couldn't see the frost already forming on my knuckles.

"Ok, We'll I'll see you tomorrow then"

He kissed my forehead "See ya Els,"

Anna awoke as soon as he left the room "What time is it?" She asked sleepily. I checked my watch again "Its time for you to go home and get some rest."

"Ok"

It took her some time, but she finally managed to pull herself up and to give me a hug before leaving. as soon as I was alone, I opened my palm again a small snowflake forming over it.

Conceal don't feel...  
>Dont feel...<p>

**sorry if you find this chapter boring, but I just got back from work and am so beat I'm actually surprised I even finished this. anyway as always R&R :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After that night, Jack came to visit me everyday even when Anna couldn't. Most of the time we just talked. mostly about our likes, our dislikes, our dreams and fears and plans for the future which at the moment for me was seeming to dissipate with each passing day.

I don't know how but my family somehow came up into the conversation. We were sitting on the floor on top of a blanket Jack had managed to smuggle out of his house for me, I was sipping hot chocolate and he was watching me, waiting for an answer to something he'd just asked me.

I shrugged and took another quick sip before answering "My father died when I was 13" I finally said sucking in a deep breath before I continued, "It was a week before Anna's 11th birthday. I was getting ready for a talent show they were having at my school when we got the call."

I took a small look at him, he was hanging on my every word so I continued leaving out the most crucial part of my story. "He was rammed from the side by a semi truck that slide on a patch of Ice."

I was on the brink of tears now "He died on impact..." He put a hand on my shoulder I knew he meant it as a comforting gesture but I pulled away he let his hand drop then.

"For a long time I was hurt, and angry so...so angry if he hadn't gone out to get that stupid present I'd ordered he never would have...He never would have..."

I couldn't finish I was tearing up so bad he held me in his arms and rubbed my shoulders "Stop" he murmured "Its OK, you don't have to keep going."

I dug my head into his chest "Oh god Jack I miss him so much" I sobbed softly "I don't know what to do. the guilt has been eating me up inside ever since that night..."

"Guilt? Els, what happened wasn't your fault"

I tried to look away but he cupped my face in his hands "Hey look at me."

So I did despite every bone in my body not wanting me to.

"you have nothing to feel guilty about you were just a child you had no way of knowing that would happen."

I couldn't bear to tell him the truth, that I'd been so nervous that night that It had been ME that had created that huge blizzard I'd tried several times to calm myself so it would stop but it just kept getting worse and worse.

I buried my head in his chest again but this time we stayed that way both of us totally silent.

It felt so good to have finally unloaded that burden I'd been carrying around for years but I still felt bad about keeping those two secrets from him.

"Thanks for listening Jack," I finally said "I really needed this"

I could feel him smiling "and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that. I know it must have been really hard but I'm glad you did"

I nodded "Yeah it was" before realizing despite having spilled out my emotions for a few minutes not once had I lost control of my powers.

I didn't understand how that was possible, and I didn't have time to ponder over it before Jack stood up.

"Your leaving already?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

I looked down and nodded "Alright"

He gave a gentle chuckle "wanna come with me?"

I looked back up in surprise "What?"

He was holding out his hand now "Do you wanna come with me?"

"To where?" I asked stupidly.

He shrugged "Anywhere you want, Els you've been cooped up in this place for to damn long its time you went out and had some fun."

"Jack I can't" I protested "What if someone see's me"

"Dont worry I got that covered" He removed his blue hoodie and handed it to me "Put this on, that way no one will recognize you"

I did as he asked, but it felt kinda big on me, the sleeves went well past my arms and the hood from the jacket went over my eyes.

I removed the hoodie from my face "I think it's a little to big."

He looked me up and down for a minute making me feel self conscious "What?" I asked. It took him a second to answer.

"We have to do something about your hair,"

"M-My hair? What about it?"

"It draws too much attention." He hid my ponytail behind the jacket and pulled the hoodie back over my head "Hm, needs just one more thing"

He fished inside the blue bag before bringing out a pair of glasses "Put these on" He said, so I did but I felt kinda silly doing it.

"your perfect"

"You really think so?"

"I Know so now come on"

He held out his hand and I shyly took it, I was hesitant about leaving at first what would Anna say if she knew what we were doing.

Oh God Anna, she'd kill me if she found out I'd left, Jack assured me we'd be back after an hour so I agreed and reluctantly stepped out and was instantly hit by a cool wind of fresh air.

I stopped for a minute to take it in. I completely forgotten what a cool breeze felt like, I realized then how much I'd missed it.

"You ready?" He asked, still holding onto my hand. I nodded "Yeah" And stepped off the library stairs.

We decided to go see a movie, there wasn't that many people around and there were only 2 people working at the concession stand they looked so bored they didn't even bother to notice that the jacket was to big for me.

"Two tickets for Trials of the doomed heart please"

The girl was chewing a wad of gum as she spoke "that'll be 4 dollars." He handed her the money, Jack then bought a huge popcorn and soda before we walked into the theater where there were only 3 people sitting way in the front, to make sure that we weren't in their eyesight we sat way in the back.

As we sat down and waited for the movie to start, Jack grabbed two pop corn kernels and elbowed me gently "Hey Els watch this" He threw both up in the air and tried to catch them in his mouth but they hit his forehead instead and fell onto the floor.

I stifled back a laugh "Nice try" I teased

"Oh ya you think you can do better?" He challenged.

"Blinded folded" I retorted back, he surprised me when he handed me the bucket.

"Ok then, go ahead"

Fine I will" I grabbed two pieces and threw them in the air I only succeeded in embarrassing myself when they both hit my head and fell onto my lap.

Jack was trying his best to hold back a laugh but it came out anyway, I threw a kernel his way and it hit his chest he pretended to flinch back and threw one at me.  
>Just then, the lights went dim and the commercials began.<p>

After the movie, we walked out hand in hand, neither of us wanted the night to end but we knew at some point I had to get back to the hideout and Jack had to go back home.

"Were here" He said seeming reluctant to let go of my hand, eventually he did but I could tell it took all his willpower.

Once inside I removed the blue hoodie and handed it back to him "Will you be back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course I will I promise" He leaned in, at first I thought he was going for my lips but instead he kissed my cheek. a part of me was disappointed, I watched him turn away to leave.

"Jack wait!"

He took his hand away from the door and turned around. "Yeah Els, whats-" before he could finish, I ran over to him and jumped into his arms pressing my lips against his, his shock wore off at that moment and he leaned in entangling his hands in my hair crushing our lips together even harder.

I stiffened a little as his hands went down from my hair to my waist but his soft warm-hearted chuckle told me he wouldn't go that far if I didn't want to.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked, still smiling

when I nodded "Yes" He seized my lips again and moved me around so that I was now backed against the door, he pinned both my arms up as he hungrily kissed my neck, at some point I had my legs wrapped around his waist and he was grinding his hips against mine.

I knew i had to stop this but I got so caught up in the moment that I didn't have the willpower to do so until I saw the frost forming around us that's when I finally put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away from me.

"Jack We- We need to stop..." I finally said when I got my voice back, at those words he released me and lifted my chin up so our eyes met.

"I understand" He murmured pulling away again.

As he pulled away from me I let my shaky legs collapse from underneath me.

"No You _DONT _understand." I was trying to control the shakiness in my voice "This isn't why I'm scared..."

"Then why?" He asked curiously,

"I'm scared because... I don't wanna hurt you." the last words came out into a tiny squeak.

"Hurt me? Els, you could never hurt me" He sat beside me, and placed an arm around me.

I wanted to tell him the truth I really did but my throat seized up and I couldn't find the words to speak. "You have to go" I said looking away.

He nodded "Alright I'll be back tomorrow..."

"No I don't want you to come back!" I blurted, he flinched but didn't say a word. It was killing me to do this but I knew I had to.

I'd let this drag on for far to long already it was only a matter of time before I ended up hurting him or worse.

"Please just go..." I stood up and brushed past him, only letting myself collapse on the floor again when I heard the door close.

I let myself cry then "Jack, I'm so sorry...so...so sorry..."

**Well what do you guys think? I made this one longer to make up for the last short chapter anyways as always R&R thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Anna's POV)

That night, I was packing up some more things to take to Elsa when I heard my door creak open. I froze in place, and whirled around to face Pitch.

"Pitch? Um, can I help you with something..."

He had his arms around his back, and his face was on neutral so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "As a matter of fact you can," He finally said.

He was getting closer and closer until finally he had me backed in a corner, I shivered as I felt his cold breath on my face "You know what I think? I think you know something about your sisters whereabouts so either you tell me now or so help me..." He grabbed my arm and twisted.

"Ow, what are you doing!? let go of me!"

I was pushing at him, but he was a lot stronger than me "Tell me where Elsa is" He snarled, I kept quiet angering him more "Fine, if you wont tell me..." He pulled me forward and tossed me onto the floor "I'll force it out of you!"

He kicked my side, and began to beat me. Not knowing what else to do I curled up in small ball as he continued to punch me each blow hurting more than the first one.

"Where is she!?" He shouted again, he was inches from my face. "Fuk you!" I spat, he stopped his punches and stood back up "My dear you've just made a very grave mistake"

He took out something silver from his pocket and pointed it at my forehead "Now I'm going to ask you one final time. where. is. Elsa?"

I closed my eyes ready to take my secret to the grave, but in that exact moment my cellphone that I had placed on my dresser buzzed.

Oh No...

Pitch reached over, and began scanning thru my messages, please don't let that be Elsa I thought please, please, please don't let it be...

By the way Pitch was chuckling, I knew it was her "So you do know where Elsa is hiding. Can't say I'm not surprised."

he threw my cellphone on the bed and turned to give me an icy glare "Tell me where is she hiding and who else is involved in this?"

"Go to hell!" I spat again, without warning he leaned down next to me and punched me in the stomach. It felt like the wind got knocked out of me.

"No my dear that's where your going" He sneered "right after you take me to where she's hiding."

"You may as well kill me now" I panted struggling to regain my breath "Because I wont give up where she's hiding. EVER!"

He slapped me, and stood up grabbing the cellphone he'd just tossed on the bed "Very well then there's more then one way to catch a snake" Placing the cell on video record he placed it down on the drawer and cracked his knuckles "Lets begin shall we?"

***************  
>(Elsa's POV)<p>

"C'mon Anna where are you?"

I sent her another message, I got so anxious I started biting my fingernails and pacing back and forth.

"Oh for Odin's sake, Can you please sto'p tha you're giving me a headache lass"

I looked over my shoulder, Merida was looking up from her book a look of concern crossing her already pale features.

"Sorry Mer, It's just I'm nervous. Anna always answers my texts. ALWAYS"

Merida shook her head "I'm sure she's fine, don fret about it"

"Your probably right, I'm just worried over nothing..."

That still didn't stop me from checking my phone every 2 minutes finally I couldn't take it anymore I pressed the call button it rang a couple of times before going to voice-mail.

"Hi This is Anna. please leave a message and I'll either get back to you soon or I wont. Oh and if this is Hans go to..."

It cut off and I closed my phone "Damn, Damn, Damn!"

"Wha now?" Merida asked scrunching her nose.

"Now she's not answering my phone calls. I'm telling you somethings up I can feel it"

"If you feel tha way abou't it I'll go check it out for ya"

"You'd really do that?"

She nodded, "Well I'll be back in a zip" She ran out the door, and I was alone. No sooner had she gone did my cellphone buzz.

I immediately picked it up, it was a video recording from Anna. "That's strange" I opened it, and my whole face went completely pale, "No..."

I couldn't really see because the camera was shaking so much but I could hear my sisters desperate crys and Pitch's insane eruption of laughter.

He picked up the camera phone then and I nearly dropped my phone, he had a small knife clutched in his right hand it had traces of blood- my sisters blood.

"That Bastard!" at the sound of my cry Icicles shot out from the ground.

The voice continued, telling me if I didn't come home that he would kill her, and make her suffer before doing so.

I could hear Anna's weak crys not to listen but Pitch silenced her with another punch to the stomach.

"Dont worry Anna I'm coming to save you just hold on!"

Without thinking, I ran all I could think of in that moment was Anna if he killed her then I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Frost formed on the ground with each step I took and Jagged Icicles shot out of the walls one by one they had bits of black in them.

"I swear to god I'll kill him if he hurts her" I kept thinking "I'll make him suffer!" Those thoughts and more plagued my head as I stepped out, what pulled me out of it was when I nearly got hit by a piece of hale the size of a golf ball.

"What the..."

Another one came spiraling down towards me but I managed to duck that one to.

Come on conceal don't feel...don't feel...don't feel! I kept chanting in my head over and over again trying to make it stop but it wasn't working it was only making it worse.

I tried something then that I hadn't done before I began sifting thru memories of Jack and I, from the feel of his arms wrapped around me like a secure blanket to our first kiss, I sighed at the memory of his soft and tender lips as they pushed against mine.

I opened my eyes then realizing the hail had stopped, I took that opportunity to start running again I had to get to Anna and fast.

**Dont worry guys Pitch's plans will be explained in the next chapter. This story if far from over though so expect tons more Jelsa moments :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Elsa's POV)

I'd been running so fast I didn't realize that I'd ripped my shirt or that my hair had come undone from its braid I was to focused on getting to Anna.

Already halfway there, I vowed to myself if she was dead then so was Pitch I didn't care if it went against my morals to kill a human being I'd kill him and not feel the slightest bit guilty about it because I would know he deserved everything he was gonna get.

Just a few more steps I kept saying to myself just a few more steps and your there just keep going...just keep going!

Soon I'd make it to the house, but it was locked. looking around to make sure no one was watching I froze the doorknob and it broke off. I pushed the door and ran inside I hadn't even made it into the kitchen when I picked up a strange Oder coming from behind the living room couch.

I slowly approached, having to hold my mouth closed to keep from screaming "No...No!" I immediatly recognized the body it was my mother. I fell on my knees and cradled her in my arms. I held her bloodied body close rocking back and forth she felt so cold like she'd been laying there for hours.

It was my sisters ear piercing scream that knocked me out of it, "Anna?" She screamed again, I stood up completely oblivious to the fact that my entire T-Shirt was soaked in blood and ran towards my sisters screams.

(Jacks POV)

_I'll come back tomorrow..._  
><em>No I don't want you to come back Please just go...<em>

I was sitting up against my bedroom door, replaying that last conversation over and over again in my head I didn't understand it things had been going so well for us why would she just shut me out like that?

Just then someone threw a small rock at my window, I stood up and looked out. It was Merida one of Anna's friends.

"Thank Odin your home I nee'd to as'k ya somethin"

"Hang on I'll be right down..."

"No nee'd"

She climbed onto a nearby tree and swung into my window with ease. "What about?" I asked, there was something in her eyes that made my blood run cold.

"Is it Elsa? Is she ok? Please tell me I need to know!"

She held up her hands in defense "Elsa's Fin'e its Anna I'm worrie'd about"

She began explaining how Anna hadn't been answering Elsa's calls and then told me how when she came over to check on her no one had answered the door"

I was clenching my fists now, that didn't sound good.

"We better go check it out"

I grabbed my cellphone off the counter and headed out the window. I had a bad feeling that something major was about to go down.

(Anna's POV)

As I lay on the cold hard floor I was struggling to stay conscious, but even breathing hurt and the pain in my left leg wasn't helping matters either.

At one point I actually considered just letting go then I thought of Elsa and how it would kill her to know I was gone I couldn't allow her to relive the heartbreak of losing someone else that she loved.

"Uncomfortable are we?"

My vision was becoming blurry but I managed to make them focus for a minute just enough to look into the cold hard eyes of the monster Pitch.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I asked, a sharp pain shot thru my leg and I gritted my teeth and let my head fall back onto the cold floor.

He shrugged "Well the cats out of the bag so to speak so I may as well tell you"

I was slipping into unconsciousness but willed myself to stay awake. Pitch bent down and lifted my face so I was staring into his eyes.

"Pay close attention now."

He removed the pistol from his jacket and played with it as he spoke "After this you'll question everything you ever knew about Elsa"

"Your sisters not like everyone else," Pitch sneered counting the bullets in the pistol he was holding. "In fact, I doubt she's even your sister at all"

I managed to turn my head in the other direction away from his cold stare I couldn't let this monster get into my head, I knew he'd say anything to turn me against Elsa.

"Your sister as you call her has been hiding something from you. Do you want to know what it is? Hm?"

No answer.

"I take that as a yes, well my dear your sister..."

"PITCH!"

The door slams open and Pitch turns around a small smile creeping up on his face "Well, well come to join the party have we?"

"Get your damn hands off my sister!"

"E-Elsa?"

(Elsa's POV)

"Elsa run!" Anna shouted, Pitch silenced her with another kick to the ribs, I balled my hands into fists I could feel the anger welling up within me "Dont. Touch. my. sister!"

A stream of spikes shout out from the ground and flew in Pitchs direction, it took him by suprise but he managed to duck all but one which grazed his arm.

As he clutched it I could see the blood spreading on his hand, he just smiled not seeming at all concerned I'd nearly killed him.

"Next time, It'll be your heart" I Spit, inching closer to him. A sudden look of horror ran across Anna's face and I realized what I'd done. I'd just wanted to scare Pitch and in the process I'd revealed my powers to her, after all those years of trying to hide it, in those few seconds the truth had come out.

"E-Elsa?" She squeaked.

I got down on my knees, trying to control how shaky my hands were "Anna I wanted to tell you but..."

In that moment I let out a small gasp, It felt like someone had just wrapped their hands around my neck and was squeezing down hard.

"Elsa no!"

"A-Anna...Get..."

I couldn't speak, I was being lifted off the ground, a small chuckle coming from the doorway.

everything was going black but then the person released me. I greedily sucked in the air desperatly trying to regain my breath.

The figure continued to laugh as they came downstairs. "I gotta say I'm a little disapointed, I really thought you'd put up more of a fight then this."

She remained hidden but I could still see her dark green eyes staring at me from within the shadows.

"You'd think so huh?" I smirked after regaining my breath.

"As a matter a fact I did" She lifted her hands up and a spiral of fire shout out and took hold of my neck again. the strange thing was it didn't burn me I didn't understand why.

"Adena!"

Her head whipped around, towards Pitch who was shaking his head "That's enough, leave her to me"

"But Father..."

"Andena!" He said it more crossly this time.

"Fine" she instantly dropped me before turning around and stalking out of the room. After she left Pitch turned his attention to me "I suppose your wondering what exactly is it that I want with you?"

He was smirking now "Well I'll tell you" He stood up this time and was pacing the room as he spoke.

"Your powerful I must admit but your to soft that in its own right makes you completely useless however If you were to say...bear my child..."

Anna had already passed out, I was trying my best to wake her but when Pitch said those words I literally felt sick to my stomach.

"I could mold him into a heartless killing machine, as you can see I've already succeded once. Adena's mother was just like you soft, arrogant and stupid she wouldn't listen to reason on the brilliance of my plan for gaining power so I took what I wanted and once I was done with her, I sold her, she became an experiment in a secret organization that specializes in containing and studying monsters like you..."

He paused for a moment, as if he knew he'd said to much already "Now submit to me and I'll let your sister live."

"Never!" I shouted, causing a circle of spikes to form around us. It protected us from him momentarily. I could hear him hitting at the Ice.

I knew it was only a matter of time before he called Adena to melt it, so I clutched Anna close, she had gone limp "Its alright Anna, I got you"

Flashbacks of our childhood came flooding back to me, I was remembering the time she nearly fell out of the tree and I'd caught her I'd uttered these exact words to her.

I could see the heat already melting down the Ice, I sheilded myself in front of her ready to fight them off.

When they finally got thru Pitch held out his gun and smiled " You have 10 seconds Submit now...Or she dies..." He cocked the gun "Whats it gonna be?"

He started counting down and I shut my eyes.

3...2...1...Times up

"Ok!" I finally shouted, Pitch smirked in triumph "Go ahead, say it"

I bit my lip, and he pressed the gun to her head "Say it or she dies!"

I had no choice "I- I submit...Just let my sister live and I'll go with you."

He put the gun away and smiled "Done" He reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me up. Adena was glaring at me but said nothing as Pitch pushed me forward.

I was fully prepared to go as long as Anna was ok, but then someone appeared in the doorway, It was Jack and Merida.

**Oh by the way I created Adena mainly for this fanfic so If you guys wanna know what Adena looks like heres a description of her below.**

**Name: Adena (Meaning fire)**

**Ability: Pyrokinesis (able to create and control fire with her mind)**

**personality: Vicious, sly, smart, powerful and gothic-like**

**appearence: Slender, beautiful, pale skin, long red hair, and dark green eyes**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Pitch was still holding onto my arm when Jack and Merida appeared in the doorway. "Jack what are you doing here?"

It was more of a demand then a question, his eyes glanced from me to Pitch and Adena "Let. Her. Go. Now" He growled.

I could feel Pitch shrug "As you wish" he surprised us both when he threw me into the hallway. I landed on the floor with a loud smack.

Jack quickly ran over to me, and Merida tried to follow but Pitch held the gun to her head. "Not so fast" He snarled, she froze and looked on towards the both of us.

"Els, Are you ok?"

I could hear the worry in his voice "I'm fine" I replied softly, he pulled me into a hug I felt so secure in his arms that I completely forgot Pitch was standing there.

"What a touching reunion" He mocked, we turned at the sound of his voice.

"Come now Elsa, it's time to go"

Jack turned to stare at me, seeming more confused than ever "Time to go? Go where?"

"W-We made a deal Jack, I agreed to go quietly if he spared Anna's life..."

He grabbed my shoulders and lightly shook me "Are you crazy? You can't go with him Els he might kill you..."

"Hardly" Pitch interrupted "You see I still need her, right Elsa" He gave me a coy smile and Jack looked down a look of concentration appearing on his pale features.

"Els, what is he talking about?" He finally asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out "I- I...You see..."

"Come now Elsa, tell the boy I'm sure he'd love to know"

I glared at him, I hated this sick little game he was making me play but I went along. "I- I'm going to have a baby..."

"MY baby" Pitch finished slightly smirking "You don't need to know what for just that the girl you love is going to bear MY child."

"No!" Jack shouted quickly.

"Oh and there's one more thing I think you'd love to here. Your girls been hiding a secret from you that I'm sure she'd love to share with you"

This one was a bit harder to get out, "Jack...I have the ability to control Ice" I showed him by creating a snowflake with my palm. "I've been able to since I was 8." I paused for a moment letting it sink into his head "I understand if you never wanna see me again..."

Jack didn't answer he just stared at it for a moment before he let go of my arms, and stood up turning towards pitch with a look of disgust on his face. "I knew you were a creep the minute I saw you but I never thought you'd want to do something so...so inhuman! to use someone for your own selfish gain and then toss them away like garbage is downright sick, and I have only one thing to say to a monster like you. Pitch black you're a cold, cruel heartless monster and if you ever come near Elsa again I'll kill you. I swear to fukin god I'll kill you!"

"Is that a threat?" Pitch asked, still sneering

"No that's a promise, a promise I intend on carrying out"

Before he could make a move towards Pitch, Adena grabbed him from behind using her Fire powers. I looked on in horror as her grip became tighter and tighter.

"Please, stop!" I shouted extending my hand.

Pitch shrugged, and snapped his fingers. Adena dropped him and I stood up slowly making my way over to Pitch. mouthing I'm sorry as Jack uselessly tried to get back to his feet.

"Elsa...No..."

He fell back down, I wanted so desperately to run to his side but Pitch had a hold of my arm again.

Merida made a move to try to help me but I told her not to with my eyes. She understood what I meant, and went to help Jack instead.

"Now then..." He had his lips so close to my ear I felt shivers go down my spine "I hope your going to enjoy our time together. I know I will"

"HEY!"

His chuckle was cut short when something hit him from behind. the both of us blinked in surprise when Pitch brought his hand away from his neck. There was snow on it, we looked over at who had thrown it. Jack was just getting back to his feet another snowball already forming in his palm.

"Oh I'm sorry did I forget to mention I could do this? well, surprise!"

He threw it, intending to hit Pitch but it hit Adena instead. I could tell by the look on Pitch's face he had not been expecting this.

Adena grew agitated and tried to create a fireball in her hand but nothing happened. she kept trying to no avail, Pitch seemed to realize something because he gritted his teeth and muttered "Damn" under his breath

Adena suddenly became startled at the sound of the police sirens outside.

"Father?"

She looked towards him questioningly, I took advantage of Pitch's momentary distraction to run towards Jack.

"This isn't over!" I heard him suddenly shout, as I fell in Jack's arms "I may have failed to get you today but sooner or later you. will. be. mine!"

He backed away, and the two ran out the back door, I didn't have time to relax as I remembered Anna.

When I got downstairs she was still unconscious, Jack followed me down and checked her pulse "Is she..."

"No she's alive but just barely" He murmured.

Everything after that was a blur, I remember Anna being hoisted out by the paramedics and then the police asking us about a dozen questions most of which I couldn't answer. I just wanted to be in that ambulance with her but they'd rushed her off so quickly that by the time I was done answering the police officers questions the ambulance had gone already.

After everything was said and done we headed to the hospital we must have waited over an hour just for an answer but it was one worth waiting for the doctor said that Anna's surgery went well and that she was expected to make a full recovery.

I wanted to stay by her bed side that entire night but Merida insisted I get some rest but where? My house was now a crime scene.

Jack was a big help thru everything, every time I wanted to break down and cry he would hug me and tell me everything would be ok.

"Your sister's one tough girl" He smiled rubbing my back, I looked towards the floor and uttered a small thanks.

"I know what your thinking"

"Do you really?"

"Yeah," He stood up from the bench and paced a little "Your thinking about what Pitch said but trust me when I say this I wont let him take you and that's a promise"

"that's not it..." I began "I'm just wondering something."

"Like what?"

I didn't have to say it for him to get it because he sat back down "Your wondering why I didn't tell you about my powers, well it's not something I really like to discuss I mean I learned to control them sure but every time i get close to someone and they find out about them they instantly want nothing to do with me. Their the reason why I never thought I'd find love then you came along and I got scared."

"Of what?" I asked curiously, he gently took my hand "Scared of you thinking I was a freak and running away just like everyone else."

"Jack You don't have to worry about that. I like you for you and nothing in this god forsaken world is gonna change that"

He pulled me into a hug and began to rub my shoulder gently "Couldn't have said it better myself, And Els?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have to worry about hurting me, I have complete faith in you."

"You don't know what you're saying" I said pulling away "You may have powers like me but at least you can control them I can't what if I...I couldn't live with myself if I hurt..."

"Shh, Shh Elsa its ok"

I wanted to shout that it wasn't and that I wanted him to leave but I couldn't bear the thought of shutting him out a second time not after what he did for me.

"Its getting late I guess I better be going" He kissed my forehead and stood up "Your my world Els, don't ever forget that" He started to walk away but I got up "Jack"

He looked at me again "Dont leave yet. Please."

I gave him my puppy dogs eyes and he chuckled "Ok, fine you win" He came back over and pulled me into his lap "Damn your pretty eyes" He playfully nuzzled my neck and I kissed him it was supposed to be a thank you for being there for me sort of kiss but of course the kiss deepened and we let our emotions get the best of us.

His hands started to wander, he was beginning to unhook my bra when I stiffened, "Stop- We need to stop" I said trying to get my breath back, his hands dropped instantly "I'm sorry..." He said quickly, but I shushed him by putting my finger to his lips.

He gently took my hand and kissed my palm "Its alright Els, if its too much I get it I wont do anything that you dont want me to do"

He nuzzled me again, and I felt butterfly's in my stomach "Jack I didn't mean no to that I just meant NOT here"

He eyed me quizzically and I stood up giggling "C'mon" We snuck by a few nurses before going into one of the empty hospital rooms. As i was closing the door, he stood there "Els, are you absolutely Sure you wanna do this because we could..."

"No" I interrupted "I- I want to..."

"Only if your absolutely sure" He murmured, just to show him I was serious I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me, I could feel a surge of electricity running thru me as our lips touched.

"J-Jack..."

I was cut off as he began planting gentle kisses on my neck, I shivered from the contact letting out a small giggle as he lifted me up and onto the bed never breaking our kiss.

Our lips moved in synch with each other and Jack raised his hands up to my hair and tangled his fingers in it.

I couldn't help it, everything in that moment felt so right I just threw all my problems to the side and decided just to let go. I lifted up his shirt and slowly started to move my hands up an down his chiseled body.

I was in the middle of removing my shirt when I heard footsteps down the hallway. In that moment I froze, Jack seemed to sense it to he let a small "Oh shit" The both of us fell off the bed, and froze in place hoping whoever it was didn't come in.

They didn't, it was after about a minute that we finally let ourselves breath. Jack began to chuckle and I playfully hit his chest "That is soo not funny, we could have been caught"

"I know but you should have seen the look on your face" He did a very poor imitation of my scared face.

"Ha, Ha very funny. look don't quit your day job ok you wouldn't make it as a comedian"

"Hey a guy can dream" He said smirking.

"C'mon we better go check on Anna."

"Fine" He stood up and held out his hand which I gladly took, he didn't let go instead he pulled me close to him pressing his lips back against mine but I pulled away rather quickly "Come on Ice head let's go"

"Lead the way my love"

I made the mistake of listening, and when I turned my back he grabbed me from behind and nuzzled my neck again "Knock it off" I said suppressing a smile.

He put his hands behind his back "Sorry, I'll be good. I swear"

I quirked an eyebrow "You have your fingers crossed dont you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

I rolled my eyes "You are so hopeless"

"Yeah but you like me this way" He teased.

"C'mon"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out just in time to so Merida coming in our direction, she had a Danish in her hand from one of the vending machines.

"Ey guys wha't kept ya?" 

The both of us turned a shade of pink, "Um Long line in the cafeteria" I lied, she didn't seem to buy it but let it go for the moment.

**Fooled ya haha yeah dont worry it'll happen eventually :) just dont expect to much smut when it does I'm not gonna go to into detail but I guarantee you'll like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks, while Anna recovered in the hospital I stayed with my cousin Rapunzel and her family.

Everyone except Rapunzel welcomed me in she just gave me the cold shoulder, I knew what was wrong. She was pissed, because I was now dating her ex-boyfreind Jack.

I knew this because she told me so on several occasions she'd even tripped me in the hallway once

"That's for being a slut" She had shouted, before walking away.

It didn't help matters much that he would constantly come over to take me out, Rapunzel had tried flirting with him on several occasions but every time he would shoot her down she would get even more angry and then take it out on me later.

I was texting him one day when Rapunzel walked into the room we were currently sharing. I didn't notice her reading over my shoulder until she gave a mock laugh.

"Oh I've heard that line before. It's sooo Jack."

_Ignore her I kept thinking Just ignore her..._

"What do you mean?"  
>"I mean He's a player" she threw herself on the bed and grabbed one of the many pillows she had on her bed.<p>

"Always has been, always will be. that's why I dumped him because he just couldn't commit to me all he wanted to do was flirt with other women"

I put the cellphone down for a minute "Rapunzel if you expect me to believe that bullshit you have another thing coming."

"Go ahead don't believe me then" She shot back "But don't say I didn't warn you" She stood up then and skipped out of the room.

I checked my cellphone again

_J: You there?_

_E: Yeah Sorry I'm here _

_J: So we still on for tonight? I know this really great pizza place just downtown that I really wanna take you to _

_E: Sounds good_

_ J: I'll see you tonight at 7 _

_E: K I love you J: Love you more Els,_

We could have gone on like that for hours, but of course they were calling me down for dinner so I stuffed the phone in my pocket and headed down.

"What kept ya?" Rapunzel smirked, her mother gave her a look but didn't say anything instead she looked my way "Have a seat, I made your favorite"

Rapunzel grimaced at the cheese ravioli on her plate "But it's not mine" I heard her grumble, I ignored her and sat down.

"Thanks" I said quietly, before I heard my phone buzz again. I didn't answer, I was hoping to wait until after we ate but Rapunzel heard it.

"Mother, what was that rule about no cellphones at the table?"

I glared in her direction but she continued to smirk, I ended up having the phone taken for the rest of dinner.

When I finally got it back, there were 10 messages. I sat down on the living room couch and went thru them. big mistake.

_R: Slut _

_R:Skank _

_R:Whore _

_R:Trash_

I stopped reading after that and just shut my phone "That sneaky little..."

"Sneaky little what?"

I jumped, Rapunzel who had just entered the room was smirking at me her arms folded across her chest "Go on say it, I dare you"

"Nothin..." I mumbled.

"That's exactly what you are a huge nothing" She whirled around and stalked off in the other direction.

I called her a bitch under my breath, before deciding to go get changed but when I got up to the bedroom half of my things were missing. My hairbrush, my left shoe. Pins for my hair and half of my T-Shirts.

"Ok that's it."

After 10 minutes of searching for my shampoo to take a shower and not finding it I shut my suitcase "This. means. War"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Since Rapunzel hid the clothes I'd been planning to wear when I went out with Jack I created my own Ice dress, the look on her face when I came down in it almost made me wish I'd had a camera on hand. Her hair had turned a dark blue, even her brother was trying his best to stifle back a laugh or two.

Rapunzel must have told her it was me because her mother was about to scold me when I came down but her eyes suddenly light up when she saw me in my dress she even clasped her hands together "Oh my Elsa, you look absolutely beautiful"

"Um, thanks?"

There was a slight tap at the door and Rapunzel practically ran over her mother to answer it. I could see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jack," She pretended to give him a hug but I saw her put something in his pocket I'd have to ask him about that later.

"Hey Punzie Um is Elsa ready to go?"

Her face dropped, it turned into a slight grimace as she moved to let him in. I take it back, the look on Jack's face was priceless he looked like he was seeing the light for the first time.

"Wow Elsa you look stunning- Not that you didn't before I mean- you just...wait what?"

I giggled he was so cute when he was flustered "C'mon" I took his hand and dragged him outside with me. Rapunzel said something but I ignored her, we then hopped in the car and drove off. The entire way I could tell that Jack was nervous he kept moving around his seat which was funny because he never fidgeted. ever.

By the time I got the courage to ask why he was so nervous we had finally gotten to the restaurant, Jack insisted on opening the door for me even though I told him I was fully capable of opening my own door but he kept insisting so I let him.

We were already laughing and having a great time even before we got into the restaurant, then we bumped into a couple of Jacks friends from High school. Eugene Fitzherbert who said just to call him flynn, Alfred Knowles who liked to be called Charming for some odd reason and Hans Winchester Isles.

The other two were Ok but Hans was giving me the creeps. He kept eyeing me up and down until I finally got tired of it and pulled Jack forward.

"Jack c'mon" I insisted, "Lets go" he seemed to notice my discomfort and said goodbye to his friends.

"Alright see ya dude" Flynn and Hans made whip noises when we turned our backs but I tightened my grip on jacks arm just wanting to get away from them as soon as possible.

As if things couldn't get more worse we hadn't even sat down yet and already the waitress who was suppose to seat us was flirting with Jack.

I felt a pang of jealousy in my stomach, but said nothing as we were led to our table its only when she walked away that I decided to ask.

"Ok you had to have seen that"

"Seen what?"

My mouth flew open "Are you blind, the waitress was flirting with you"

He quirked an eyebrow "Elsa are you jealous?"

"No!" I blurted quickly, but he wasn't buying it so I finally nodded "Maybe a little"

"Elsa listen to me"

He moved out from his side of the booth and came to sit by me, "You are the only one I have eyes for ok?"

When I didn't answer, he wrapped his arms around me and playfully nuzzled my neck "Ok?"

"Ok, Ok God you're so annoying" I turned around just slightly and I could feel my heart racing with how close we were now.

A slight slam of the drinks we ordered threw us out of the moment. The waitress was eyeing me but said nothing instead she turned her gaze to Jack "What can I get you to eat Sweetie?"

Before he could say anything I cut in "We'll share the pineapple pizza, Jack is that ok with you?" Jack took one look at my face and grinned "of course my love, I don't mind"

The waitresses face went a beat red but she simply walked away.

"Remind me to check my food before I eat it" He laughed, moving back over to his side of the booth, the minute he moved I missed his warmth but didn't let the disappointment in my eyes show instead I switched the subject from the waitress to something else that had been bothering me since we'd gotten in the car.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah Els, whats up?" He was playing with the straw from his Soda.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Els, anything."

"What was that note that Rapunzel put in your pocket?"

He shrugged "Probably her phone number or something, you dont have to worry I'm gonna get rid of it."

He took the note out of his pocket and ripped it up throwing the remaining pieces in a nearby trashcan.

I'd secretly wanted to know what was on the paper but didn't push the subject any further, after that we joked and laughed about random things. Like if you won a million dollars what would you use it on or if you had the chance to have love or fame which would you choose?

"Whats the point of being famous and having all that money if you dont have anyone to share it with" Jack had said.

"Yeah because being in love and dirt poor sounds so much fun" I replied sarcastically. I'd meant it to be a joke but he answered back anyway.

"Still despite it, at least you'd have someone you'd want to spend the rest of your life with. Money comes and goes Els but real love, its hard to find." He reached over and grabbed my hand squeezing it gently "I'm just lucky I found you before someone else came and snatched up your heart"

I placed my other hand on top of his wanting to say something but we locked eyes in that moment and I completely forgot what I had wanted to say, "You know..." The minute I pulled my hand away I hit the glass of soda I'd been drinking spilling it all over my shirt.

I jumped up in a panic trying to dry the shirt off "Crap, I hope that stain comes out"

"Uh Elsa..."

"Soda stains are very hard to come out you know especially on..."

"Elsa" He said it bit more loudly this time.

"What is it?" I looked up in frustration.

"I can- Um-" He cleared his throat "I can see your..."

"See my what?" It took me a minute to get what he was saying, I placed my hands over chest like that was really gonna help.

Jack just shook his head, and began to remove his blue hoodie "Jack what are you doing?" I asked, hoping he had something underneath it.

He did, but it was just a white plain T-Shirt I could see his chiseled abs thru it, apparently so could the waitress she kept looking over despite having other customers to serve.

"Here, put this on" He handed me the blue hoodie and I slipt it on grateful that I wasn't gonna have to sit thru the entire dinner with a wet T-Shirt.

"Thanks" I replied quietly, he shrugged "No problem," Just as the waitress was coming back over with our food.

"This is for you," She placed our food in the middle of the table and turned to Jack "And this is for you."

she handed him a folded up piece of paper and walked away. He didn't even bother looking at it he just crumbled it.

I appreciated the gesture, and leaned over to kiss his cheek but he moved just slightly, I blushed as our lips made contact with each other.

The kiss deepened more and before I knew it we were making out at the table I guess the waitress must have had enough because she cleared her throat, we immediately pulled away from each other.

"Wow." I murmered "That was..."

"Something" He finished, still smiling.

I blushed a crimson red "Excuse me" I stood up and headed into the bathroom wanting to wash the red off my face though I knew it was impossible.

"Having Fun?"

I jumped back having to clutch my chest to keep from screaming "I- I'm sorry I didn't realize someone else was in here um I'll go."

"Oh don't be ridiculous"

The girl came out from the stall, and my heart nearly dropped "Your not going Anywhere" Adena sneered.

I backed up against the sink "Stay away from me!"

without thinking I made a beeline for the door but she grabbed me from behind and shoved something sharp into my neck before releasing me.

The entire room began to spin, and I lost my balance. I tried to call Jack for help but I couldn't find my voice.

The last thing I remember before passing out was Adena standing over me cackling "Sweet dreams Kid, cause after tonight you wont be getting much of it"

**SiennaMist: Read on and Find out lol :) **

**NightshadeLily: I dont wanna give anything away so all I can say is keep reading and see, :) **

**and to the rest of you guys who take the time to read this thank you, if it wasn't for your kind words I would have stopped this a long time ago you guys are the BEST :) cookies for everyone! haha**.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Ugh, What happened? where am I?" those were the first two thoughts that came to my mind when my eyes first opened, I tried to rack my brain for answers but came up blank the only thing I could remember was Adena standing over me laughing.

Wait Adena? That could only mean...Pitch! he must have sent her to kidnap me that damn bastard! How could he!? I sucked in a deep breath Just relax I kept telling myself just relax, nothing good ever came from you being angry.

"I gotta find a way out of here..."

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the pitch black room before realizing that it looked like a dungeon.

The walls were all made of brick, there was nothing in the room except for a steel chair and table. They had also placed metal cuffs around my wrists I didn't understand what they were for until I tried to use my powers to break the wall down, that's when I figured out that they were there to suppress my magic so basically I was powerless.

"No...No!"

I tried to stand up wanting desperately to get back to Anna and Jack but my legs buckled from underneath me causing me to collapse back onto the floor. I was growing angry never in my life had I ever felt so useless I mean here I was in this strange place alone, confused and unable to walk it was beyond frustrating.

In that moment the door creaked open, revealing bits of light from outside. "Ah Good, your awake"

I backed away as Pitch came in with a tray of food "K-Keep away from me!" I tried to sound brave, but it was hard considering the position I was in.

"Relax my dear, I'm not going to harm you. Like I said your of more use to me alive then dead." He took a stale piece of bread off the tray and made a move towards me. I backed up as far as I could before hitting a wall.

He offered me the bread and had the nerve to actually smile at me.

"I don't wanna anything from you!" I spat despite the rumbling coming from my stomach.

he simply shrugged "My dear your only hurting yourself by not eating but if you insist on playing this little game then so be it." He placed the bread back on the tray and left without a word.

When he was gone I brought my knees to my chest and let myself cry. What am I gonna do? I wondered, I had to get out of here but how could I do that if I couldn't even stand?  
>"Jack, Please find me soon..."<p>

(Adena's POV)

Looking at myself in the mirror, my hand went towards the slash mark on my cheek. My father had made me pay dearly for not being careful with that wretched girl. I thought he would be happy when I brought her in but when he saw I'd used the sedative that was only supposed to be used if she fought back he'd slashed my cheek with his blade and scolded me.

Ugh, it wasn't fair! I'd tried all my life to earn his respect but even after everything I'd done it still wasn't enough.

In my Rage I created a fireball and threw it against the wall, just as my father appeared in the doorway.

"Father..."

He was grimacing, "What have I told you about controlling your anger Adena?"

"Forgive me father I...I dont know what came over me..."

"Remember Adena You've already slipped up once because of your anger don't let it happen again if it does I shall see to it your severely punished. Am I clear!?"

"Yes Father..."

"Good. Now I've got to step out for a moment. watch the girl and make sure she doesn't escape because if she does YOU will pay the price..."

I lowered my head until he left the room, before clenching my fists again I had better things to do then babysit that stupid girl.

Letting out a loud frustrated scream I swung my fist, into the wall, as soon as it made contact bits of it went flying everywhere.

(Jacks POV)

Elsa's Aunt and Uncle were freaking out when I didn't take her home that night, they even threatened to call the cops on me which I let them do.

I had nothing to hide, after the police got the answers to their questions Elsa's aunt and Uncle threw me out of their house.

I didn't understand it, why couldn't they see I was hurting just as bad as they were. I'd freaked out so bad when I found the bathroom empty except for my blue hoodie which had been stuffed underneath the bathroom sink.

I knew in that instant that something was wrong, the stupid cops had this thing were a person had to be missing for 24 hours before they could look.

I stopped relying on them for anything after that and set out to find her on my own, Merida and her friend Hiccup even agreed to join me.

"Jack slow dow'n"

"She's right Jack your not gonna find her this way"

"Well I have to try!" I shot back, I was in the alleyway of the restaurant we'd been in searching around the trash cans obviously whoever took Elsa had to have snuck out the bathroom window and jumped into this exact pile of trash bags. Maybe they left behind a clue of some sort.

I must have been in their for over 10 minutes before finally jumping out "Damn, I didn't find anything"

"Oh your gonna find something" Hiccup was holding his stomach looking slightly nauseous "My lunch in a minute..."

Merida was holding her nose "He's right For Odins sake Jack Ya smell worse than that haggis my mum made me for lunch las nigh't"

"Oh quit being so overdramatic..."

"Overdramatic? No thats not being overdramatic this is being overdramtic!" Hiccup pretended like he fainted- or he really did faint I wasn't to sure.

"Looking for someone?"

I looked in the direction of the voice.

"PITCH!" He was standing at the very end of the alleyway, I even braced myself ready for a fight, but he didn't make a move towards me.

"Come now Jack lets be civilized about this"

"Civilized? civilized!?"

As if sensing it, Merida grabbed my arm "Jack don't"

"She's right Jack, just try and use your powers on me. If you do you wont ever see your girlfriend again."

Everything suddenly clicked in my head I felt so much rage boiling in me not even Merida tried to stop me "You fukin basteredl! what have you done with her!?"

Pitch chuckled "Nothing Yet I'm afraid, but soon thats all about to change. I just came to give you a fair warning Elsa Is MINE now so stay away or I will kill everyone she ever cares about and when I'm done I'll come after that little sister of yours..."

"Your not gonna touch her!"

I lunged for him, but Merida grabbed my arm again I turned to give her a stare so when I looked back around Pitch was gone.

"Damn it!"

I kicked a nearby trash bag, and let myself fall placing my head in my hands all I could think of at that point was finding Elsa and when I did I would make Pitch pay for taking her. It was against everything I stood for to murder someone but for Pitch I was willing to make an exception.  
>"Dont worry Elsa, I will find you even if it's the last thing I ever do. I. will. Find. You. I promise"<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**I made this chapter extra long just for you guys. I Hope you like it. :) **

As I lay there curled up in the fetal position, my body began to shake uncontrollably. I didn't understand what was the matter with me.

Ever since I'd gotten here, I had this huge pain in my stomach, my head was throbbing non stop and despite my many attempts at standing they all failed I just felt like the energy had been drained out of me.

"Whats wrong with me..." I wondered, "Why cant I..." I let out a small gasp and clutched onto my stomach. Everything started to go blurry again and this time I didn't try to fight instead I let my eyes close welcoming the darkness with open arms.

000000000000000000000000000

(Pitch's POV)

Unable to control my rage, I slammed the door to the basement I'd placed the girl in. When I went down I was cursing under my breath I knew that wretched boy was gonna come for the girl despite my warning and she would gladly go with him.

"Damn that wretched boy, damn him!"

I slammed the table up against the wall, and snarled loud the girl was just opening her eyes now, she was looking at me but something seemed wrong the innocence in her eyes was gone replaced by curiosity it annoyed me.

"You boyfriend will be coming for you." I told her matter-factly.  
>She was looking at me as if confused, "My what?"<p>

"Don't play dumb with me" I pinched the bridge of my nose not in the mood for her mind games but when I looked at her again I knew she wasn't playing.  
>Hold on, there was something off she no longer looked at me with fear, No not fear in fact she was smiling.<p>

"Yes, your boyfriend Jack Winters."

A look of confusion crossed her face again "Whos Jack Winters?"

I bent down near her but she didn't flinch- not like before instead she moved a little closer. I realized then this must have been from the effects of that injection she'd been given. It seemed as though she'd forgotten all about that wretched boy.

Hm seems like my plans would work out perfectly after all.

000000000000000000000000

(Elsa's POV)

"Damn that wretched boy damn him!"

my eyes fluttered open at the sound of something crashing and I peeked up there was a tall, thin looking man in a black overcoat. I didn't know his name but already I found him quite fascinating the way he snarled when he got angry and the way his hands moved over his hair when he tried to regain his composure. It was. Cute.

"Your boyfriend will be coming for you" He told me, as he picked the table he had thrown back up.

I sat up, and scratched my head "My what?" I was really confused, he then said the name Jack winters and I closed my head trying to remember anything about this boy but all I got for my efforts was a headache so I stopped trying and focused my attention on the man with hauntingly dark yellow eyes.

I lifted my hand and noticed a small cuff, I stared at it in confusion "Those are there for your protection" Was all he told me.

I stood up then, my legs wobbling slightly but I managed to regain my balance. The man turned to walk away but I held out a hand "Wait" He stopped and looked over his shoulder "Yes, my dear?"

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't get your name"

"Pitch. Pitch Black"

I held out my hand "Nice to meet you I'm...I'm..." I scratched my head again "Sorry I got nothing..."

He didn't take my hand so I let it drop "Your name is Elsa" He told me simply "Before you lost your memories you came with me of your own free will. Now you will do what I brought you here for."

"Whats that?" I asked curiously.

He held out his hand "Come with me and I'll show you" I was immediately pulled in by his eyes they held a sort of mysterious look to them and I couldn't resist taking his hand.

I followed him upstairs, and was momentarily blinded as he opened the basement door, and light seeped in.

He lead me down a large hallway I stopped every so often to take in my surroundings. I liked the creepy looking gargoyle statues he had put up everywhere.

I wanted to touch one but continued to follow him, finally we came to the end of the hallway and stopped at the door on the far left.

he opened it with ease, and I stepped inside.

I know I should have been scared to walk in but I wasn't I was to busy looking around the room.

A hand suddenly snaked around my wrist and pushed me against the door slamming it shut.

I blinked in surprise as Pitch pressed his body against mine, "Your here for one purpose" He said grinning.

there was a small voice in my head telling me to get out of there but It was silenced when I felt Pitch's cold hard voice in my ear "And that purpose my dear. Is to have my child"

He tore off my shirt, and unhooked my bra pushing it down to rest at my waist. I let out a small gasp of pleasure as he lifted me up his hands kneading the round curve of my butt thru my Jeans. He ripped them off in a second and I locked my ankles around him

Run! The voice in my head kept saying Run now!

Pitch let out a small growl and put me down for a minute ordering me to lay on the bed, so I did watching his eyes as he lay on top of me. They were what fascinated me about Pitch. Those cold Dark, hungry eyes that lusted for power made me melt under his touch.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, the evil grin he sported sending shivers of delight down my spine.

"Do it" I murmured.

He thrust forward, and all time seemed to stop. I was completely oblivious to the world around me all I could think of was This dark, mysterious and deliciously evil man laying over me like a animal and its prey.

Still a little voice in my head was saying What the hell have you done?

00000000000000000000000

(Jacks POV)

(2 weeks later)

I couldn't sleep that night, so I took out my cellphone and sifted threw pictures I had taken of Me and Elsa.  
>There was only one where she was smiling though, I remember that picture so well I'd just won a panda bear for her at the carnival she was so happy I couldn't resist snapping a photo.<p>

(Flashback)

_"Oh jack its so cute" she cuddled with the panda, I was secretly jealous that, the bear was getting all of her affection_

_"So you like it?" I asked, still holding onto her left hand._

_"Like it? Jack I love it. Thank you" She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. We sat down on a nearby bench and I held her close to me suddenly getting an idea._

_I removed my phone from my pocket_

_ "What are you doing?" She said asked curiously._

_ I smiled, and she blushed a deep red "No, Jack...Just no!"_

_"Oh come on Just one, please..."_

_"Jack you know I hate pictures"_

_I gave her my biggest puppy dog eyes and she relented "Ok, Ok fine just one"_

_I pulled her in close and snapped a photo she took one look at it and grinned "Oh my god I look terrible. get rid of it so we can take a better one"_

_I held the phone smiling "No I like this one"_

_"well I don't" She protested, "now give me the phone"_

_"Don't wanna" I smirked, her mouth flew open and she reached for it "Jack give me the phone"_

_"No" I said again holding up so she couldn't reach it._

_"C'mon I mean it give it to me" She was suppressing back a laugh. "Oh Fine, Keep that damn photo" She crossed her arms and pouted._

_"Hey Elsa?"_

_"What?"_

_"I love you"_

_She blushed at the words, and all her anger subsided "Can you believe I love you to even if you are a little pig headed."_

_"But you like me this way"_

_She smiled, and I pulled her in close wrapped my arms her not wanting to let her go._

(End Of Flashback)

"Oh Els, I'll find you soon I promise"

I shut the cellphone and turned to my side. I was missing her like crazy, I missed her touch, I missed her smile, I missed her laugh but mostly I missed the way she melted in my arms when I hugged her.

"Ugh to hell with this"

I threw off the covers and looked around for my blue hoodie. I found it underneath a pile of clothes in my closet.

I decided then if I couldn't sleep I was gonna go for a small walk. I didn't intend to go anywhere in particular but somehow I ended up at the restaurant Elsa and I had our first date at.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I looked in to the window and saw a couple holding hands and looking into each others eyes they seemed so happy.

"Elsa"

I continued my walk taking an occasion glance up at the moon above me, It was wishful thinking but I hoped that Elsa was staring at that same moon thinking of me like I was thinking of her.

Deciding it was time to head back, I turned to go when I heard footsteps. I hid behind a trash-can and took a peak.

It was Pitch, he was walking down the deserted street with a girl in a black hoodie. I figured that must have been Adena.

I tried to follow them but at one point Adena stopped and whirled around she still had her hoodie on so I couldn't see her face.

Not even bothering to hide myself, I clenched my fists trying to stare her down "Alright where is she?" I demanded. Adena stood there silent, it was Pitch that did the answering.

"Right under your nose" He sneered.

"I don't have time for your games!" I shouted, "Where. Is. Elsa!? Is she ok!? Tell me now!"

I wanted badly to beat that smug look off his face.

"Why dont you ask her yourself"

He motioned towards Adena, who in that instant removed her black hoodie. All the rage that I'd felt moments ago was now gone replaced by shock, "E-Elsa?"

I didn't care that Pitch was standing inches from me, or that Elsa was staring at me with this confused look on her face. I hugged, her so happy that she was safe. my happiness didn't last long when I felt her stiffen.

"Elsa?"

I pulled away, and she continued to stare at me, I could see it in her eyes she didn't know who I was. "My God, what has he done to you?"

She didn't answer, instead she stepped back "No, Elsa...Dont'"

I didn't like how she was staring at me, like I was some total stranger to her. I held out my hand, pleading with her to take it like she always did but she didn't.

"Lets face facts, Jack She isn't the girl you love anymore now she truly does belong to me." Pitch placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her, I felt my blood boiling when she started kissing him back.

"Get your hands off her..." I lunged for him but My fist never touched his face, I was blown back by a whirlwind of snow, and fell into a pile of trash bags. after recovering from the shock I looked up at Elsa who was staring at me with a look of pure hatred.

"Next time, it'll be your chest" She growled.

"E-Els..." I couldn't believe it. my elsa the one I'd grown to love attacked me just to come to the defense of that monster.

"You see Jack, She's loyal to me now," Pitch smirked "and only Me so there's no point in searching for her again she'll never go with you"

He cackled, and turned in the other direction "Elsa, Come." She obediently followed, but I wasn't gonna let her leave, even if she didn't remember me I refused to let her go back with that monster. In that instant I came up with a plan. As quick as I could I stood up and formed a snowball in my palm. I threw it and it hit Elsa directly in the back of the head. She turned around anger spilling over into her blue hues.

"Why You!"

"Oh did I make the monster angry" I regretted those words the instant I'd said them but I couldn't back out now. "we'll come on then Snow queen come and get me!"

As I ran I could feel that Elsa was right behind me, she didn't sound happy either. She'd attempted to hit me several times with sharp Icicle shards but she kept missing.

"Is that the best you got!?"

I hated making her angry but if this was the only way to ensure I got her away from Pitch then thats what I was gonna do.

Her last shot nearly hit my arm, luckily I had turned to run into an alleyway that small moved saved my shoulder.

I hide behind a dumpster, listening intently as her footsteps approached. I jumped out as I felt her inching closer to where I was and used a small blast of snow sending her reeling back up against the wall.

"C'mon Baby you gotta be quicker then that" I laughed.

She was breathing in heavily, her eyes containing nothing but pure hatred for me. "Dont...call...me...baby!" Her arms shot out, luckily I saw her next move coming and jumped out of the way before the Icicle she'd created went straight into my chest.

"Elsa!"

We both simultaneously turned in the direction of Pitch's voice. "Stop messing around and Kill him now!"

she turned then in my direction and slowly got to her feet. I held out my hands in defense

"Elsa, no! Dont do this..."

To my surprise, she showed no sympathy or remorse for what she was about to do instead she was smirking. She was gonna actually take joy in killing me.

"Goodbye Jack"

I had to think of something and fast, I did the only thing I could think of at that point I created an Ice wall separating Pitch from Elsa. She turned around in shock, and tried to bring it down using her Ice powers.

I took advantage of this momentary distraction and hit her over the head with an Ice Ball though it hurt me deeply to do it.

I moved over to where she lay passed out and picked her up "You may not remember me" I told her "But I'll find a way to get your memories back you can count on that"

Ignoring Pitch's threats from the other side of the wall I decided to head to the place that no one not even Pitch would think to look.

I got her on the phone in two rings "Hello?"

"Hey Tooth, Its me. Listen I need a favor. Actually a really, really BIG favor"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After getting Elsa to my friend Toothiana's house we fought over where to place her. Tooth warned me what would happen when she woke up. I argued against putting her in the basement in chains but in the end Tooth won the argument.

"I'm sorry" I murmured, as I gazed down at Elsa's sleeping form. "I'm really, really sorry..."

With a bit of reluctance I stood up and headed out. Tooth was waiting for me by the door "Its going to be alright Jack. You'll see" she placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Yeah sure it is,"

"It will be. You just have to have faith"

Stuffing my hands in my pockets I leaned against the wall letting myself slide down onto the cold floor "Tooth you should have seen the way she stared at me" I said trying to calm my own frustration.

"It was like I was just another random stranger to her and then when she was kissing Pitch I almost lost it! I wanted to kill him Tooth, I've never felt that much anger towards anyone before. Ever."

"I wish I could say I know how you feel. but I don't, but what I do know is you can't give up on her Jack even though I know it may seem impossible you can help her get her memories back you just have to be willing to try."

"I AM willing, but I just don't know if trying my best will be enough."

I could feel her hand on my shoulder again, this time I didn't try to pull away "It will be. Trust me."

"Then I'll give it my best shot." I forced a smile, but it felt so fake not even she bought it but she smiled back anyway.

After a while, I headed out and went shopping for Elsa's favorite midnight snack. A Dark chocolate bar.

I remember she'd snuck over to my house once and had brought over a blue bag full of stuff for us to share. 1 of them being a candy call Aunt Kimmys Sweet-n-Swirlie dark chocolate bar which she claimed was her favorite.

It was basically a dark chocolate bar with swirls of strawberry on the top. I figured the familiar smell would jog a memory or two.

I was feeling pretty good but when I got back to the house, Tooth was freaking out.

"Oh Jack thank god,"

"Tooth whats wrong?"

"not five minutes after you left I heard something break. I went down to check on her but when I did she had this deranged look in her eyes. I've never been so scared in all my life I just...Oh god..."

she started sobbing on my chest, I didn't know what else to do then so I hugged her back trying to sooth her soft cries.

After she settled down I took a step towards the basement but tooth who was barely starting to regain her composure grabbed my arm "Jack, Please be careful."

Giving a slight nod, I hid the bag behind my back and descended downstairs instantly feeling the drop in temperature.

"Elsa?"

I stopped for a second to listen, she started to hum I knew what the song was but her version had a darker tone to it.

The door suddenly shut behind me and I whirled around, the humming suddenly stopped and I forced myself to relax.

Its just Elsa, I kept reciting to myself Only my sweet, beautiful...

when I got to the bottom of the stairs I tripped over something, I could hear Elsa laughing, it wasn't her normal bubbly laugh this one sounded more evil some how.

"What's the matter Jack? Are you scared?"

I quickly got to my feet, and backed up against the wall desperately trying to find the light switch "What, Of you?" I asked, hoping she didn't hear the crack in my voice "Hardly"

"Well you Should be"

"And why is that?"

She gave a light chuckle "You'll see..."

Finally I found what I was looking for and instantly flipped it on. Elsa wasn't where I'd set her down so I followed the chain which lead under the stairs. It was pitch black underneath even with the single light bulb above my head.

Despite trying to scare me half to death I grabbed a chair and scooched it closer so we were sitting inches from each other.

"You shouldn't sit so close you know"

I leaned back against the chair, but didn't have enough confidence to fully relax she did try to kill me after all and despite knowing my Elsa was in there somewhere. This girl for the most part was definitely not her.

"And why is that?"

"I could kill you." she said softly.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Its a warning" she smirked.

I pretended not to notice and laughed it off. "I'll take my chances"

I could feel her eyes on me as I took the bag out from behind my back and dug into it taking the first bar of chocolate out. Her eyes flickered with curiosity for a moment but just as quickly as it appeared that's how fast it vanished.

"Here take it," I held it out to her in the hopes that something would click in that brain of hers.

"I don't want it" She said quickly.

Not willing to give up I slowly unwrapped it "You sure? Because it smells pretty good" I broke a piece off for effect and took a small bite.

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish by showing me something as simple as a piece of chocolate but I guarantee you its not going to work."

"I haven't the slightest clue what your talking about." I took another bite "Man this is really, good" I stood up and paced "No I'm serious this is really, REALLY GOOD." I waved it in front of her and she gave me a hard stare before leaning in. To my surprise she snatched the chocolate out of my hand and eyed me for a second before taking a small nibble.

"Its good huh?"

She took another bite from it, before speaking "Don't think this changes anything Jack Winters. I still hate your guts"

I shrugged "Fine" Even though, deep down I knew it wasn't. She continued to eat in silence before I finally faked a yawn.

"We'll I'm gonna get some rest, I'll see you in the morning" As I headed upstairs, I looked back for a second and whispered "Sweet dreams Elsa" before turning around and shutting the basement door behind me.

In a daze, I didn't notice tooth standing on the other side of the door until I bumped into her. I shook off the shock.

"Oh Hey tooth great news I think the candy worked."

"What? How do you know?"

"C'mon I'll tell you all about it"

We headed downstairs and discussed what had happened over hot chocolate, I didn't really want it but tooth insisted claiming I was cold to the touch which I didn't really notice because of course the cold never bothered me.

"She touched my hand" I told her, "I know it was only for a second but man it was the best feeling in the world."

"Really?" Tooth was clutching her hot chocolate a little tighter then she should have, she instantly pulled her left hand back from the cup and jumped out of her seat "Ow, Ow! God Damit!"

I quickly got to my feet and grabbed an Ice Pack from the freezer, gently placing it over her left hand she was instantly calm.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded nimbly "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Thanks"

"No problem"

For some reason she looked away from me I couldn't really tell why, she just faked a yawn claiming she was tired before bidding me goodnight.

I on the other hand couldn't sleep, I was to busy thinking of the small progress I'd just made with Elsa, that one moment when our hands brushed up against each other remained in my head long after the night ended.

The next morning, I went down to check on her. As suspected the second chocolate bar I'd left on the table was gone and Elsa was sleeping in her original spot.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful, it took all I had not to bend down and kiss her cheek good morning I knew it would only startle her and cause her to attack me so I left her where she was lying and headed back upstairs.

I was thinking of making her breakfast, I figured a decent meal would change her mood. I had just finished and was busy making sure the tray looked decent for Elsa when tooth still groggy from what seemed like lack of sleep came out from her bedroom.

"Jack, what are you doing? It looks like a tornado came thru here"

"Yeah sorry about that Tooth, I'll clean it up I just wanted to make Elsa some breakfast she looks like she could use the food."

She took one look at my clothes and face palmed "Jack I think the mix was suppose to go in the bowl and not on your shirt"

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely oblivious to what she was saying. She gestured towards my shirt and I looked down.

"Oh. No worrys" I said playing off my embarrassment "I got an extra set of clothes I'll get changed"

She shook her head "Ok and while your changing I'll be washing your shirt now hand it over."

I stopped what I was doing, my mouth gapping open "What?"

"You heard me, hand it over"

"Well...Ok, but you could say please ya know." I slipped off my shirt and threw it at her.

she caught it in midair and gave a mock laugh before I headed into the guest bedroom and slipped on my spare T-Shirt.

I headed back into the kitchen and grabbed the tray smiling to myself the entire way down the basement stairs.

when I got to the bottom, she'd once again vanished "Elsa?" I got no answer, I called to her again and jumped back when she gave a chuckle.

I turned around, and Elsa was sitting on the small table in the corner.

"To Easy." She laughed, "Way. To. Easy."

"Cool your up," I lifted the tray up so she could see it, "um I made you breakfast."

A look of shock came over her "_YOU_ made me breakfast?"

"Yeah, why?"

That look of shock, vanished replaced by a sneer "Just wondering." I placed the food on the table but she didn't even look at it "So Jack winters, whats your angle?"

"Its Just jack" I corrected "And there's no angle I just thought you might be hungry that's all. Now eat up."

I sat down beside her, but she just gave me a look "I'd prefer to eat alone if you don't mind" I stood up lifting my hands up and backing away slow "Right. Sorry I'll uh leave you to it then." I headed out watching as she examined every peice of food before eating it.

"Enjoy" I called out before locking the door behind me. My cellphone suddenly went off and I picked it up. It was my mother.

"Jack thank god you picked up. where the hell are you!?"

"No worries, I'm staying with a freind. I'll be home later. I promise"

"No. I want you home. NOW!"

"Mom I..."

"I said NOW!"

"Alright, Alright I'm heading over there now"

I shut my phone harder then I should have and knocked on Tooth's bedroom. she answered almost immediately "Hey I gotta go home for a bit but I'll be back later. Think you can watch Elsa till then?"

"Oh..I...Well- Sure."

I was in such a hurry I didn't notice the hesitation in her voice "Thanks your the best" I pulled her in for a hug before heading out the door.

"Goodbye" She called softly.

**WinterMagic: Um a little of both, see the sedative she was injected with wiped out all her memories but Pitch had a hand in making her the way she is also. He basically put it in her head, that she's this Dark, sadistic, ruthless killer like he is and No Shes not I really dont like storys where Elsa ends up pregnant the first time she has sex. so no. She might or might not end up pregnant in a later chapter you'll just have to read on and see. Hope this cleared things up for you :)**

**NightshadeLily: Theres also gonna be a few more characters I wont say who they are just that their some of my favorite disney princesses.**

**TPATFan16: Aw thank you soo much :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Growing incredible agitated from lack of sleep, I pulled at the chains again. Such a simple thing, shouldn't have been enough to hold me back but it did.  
>"Damn it..."<p>

I continued to pull at the chains until the door from upstairs opened. I smiled coyly when I realized it was just the girl from yesterday. The boy wasn't attached to her hip like he usually was. No this time she was alone.  
>She was pretending to ignore me as she put her clothes in the washer. I decided then to have a little fun with her.<p>

"Hello Princess."

She didn't acknowledge that I'd spoken in fact she didn't even bother to turn around she just kept stuffing all the clothes in the wash stopping when she grabbed a plain white T-Shirt.  
>I didn't have to be a genius to know who that belonged to.<p>

"That belongs to him I take it?"

No answer, hm I would have to take it up a notch "Is someone a little love sick?" No answer, so I kept jabbing at her "Poor Tooth. You've fallen for a boy that just doesn't feel the same way about you as you do about him."

"Oh what do you know!?" She cried whirling around. "I know enough" I chuckled softly "I know he was your only freind in highschool, and that before him you were just this shy, akward girl with no social life whatesover"  
>Her mouth flew open, "H-How did you..."<p>

"You really should learn to keep your things in a diary instead of venting to your dead mom when you think no one is listening."  
>I pointed to the vent that lead into her room and she let out a small gasp "Oh god, what else do you know?"<p>

"I know that its because of you that, the boy called Hiccup has to walk around with a prosthetic for the rest of his life..."  
>I sighed for effect and kept going "I also know that, you harbor a deep resentment towards me because you think I'm taking your one true love away from you."<p>

"You are!" She blurted, her hands suddenly shot up towards her mouth but it was to late to take back what she'd just said.

"Whoever you love is your weakness, you know" I paused for a minute to let it soak into her head "And any weakness big or small can be used against you the sooner you learn that the better off you'll be."

"Your wrong" She was clutching onto both sides of the washer "Love is strength, its putting someone else's needs before your own and sticking by them even thru the worst of times."

"You really believe that?"

"With all my heart." She said matter-a-factly.

"Or whats left of it anyway."

"Your the one with no heart!" She snapped, before whirling around running up the stairs I could see the tears spilling over onto her cheeks, it amused me.

I waited until the door shut behind me before getting to my feet and pulling uselessly at the chains again they still refused to budge.

That boy was clever I'd give him that much he'd placed the shackles on my hands so I couldn't use my powers to escape. I figured Pitch would come for me sooner or later so for now I just had to sit tight.

"You better get here soon" I muttered to myself "Before I go completely and utterly Insane"

0000000000000000000

(Tooths POV)

I didn't get out of bed that entire day, what was wrong with me? how could I have lost control of my emotions like that. It wasn't like me, I was usually calm and collected.  
>Sighing softly, I rolled over on my side and curled up in a ball something Elsa had said was eating away at my insides.<p>

_"Poor Tooth. You've fallen for a boy that just doesnt feel the same way about you as you do about him."_

I suppressed the tears threatening to take ahold of me, I knew she was right. I truly was in love with Jack winters. He was a sweet, kind and wonderful boy with a heart of gold How could I NOT love him? He was everything I ever wanted in a man and more yet he would never be with me because his heart belonged to someone else and I knew that. Still, that didn't make the pain in my chest any easier to deal with.

"God please make this pain stop" I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Jack is shaking me awake. He had a small bag in his hands.

"J-Jack what are you doing here so early. its only 6 in the morning..."

"I know sorry I couldn't come back yesterday. My mom wouldn't let me leave the house all day, so I waited until she left to work to leave"

As I sat up, he sat on the bed beside me "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"  
>He smiled at me and I felt myself blushing a deep crimson red "Whats in the bag?" I asked, he held it up "This is just a few things I brought over for Elsa. You wanna come down with me? I mean the more freindly faces she sees the better.<p>

"No.." I said quickly, a little to quickly.

"Ok, you don't need to bit my head off I was just asking."

As he stood up he stopped about halfway out the door "At least come out and say hi to everyone."

I lifted my head just slightly "Everyone?"

"Yeah come and see."

I hadn't even gotten up when Toothless came bounding in. "Toothless?" before I could get another word out he jumped on my lap and licked my face. I giggled, scratching behind his ear "Good boy" his tail began wagging so hard, I thought it was gonna fall off.

Hiccup's head popped up in the doorway "Tooth c'mon your gonna miss the fun"

That got me curious, so with Hiccups puppy toothless in my arms I headed down the hallway and into the living room.

Jack had invited, Bell, Aladdin, Jasmine, Merida, and even Astrid. Bell was sitting on the far end of the couch reading a book, Aladdin and Jasmine where on the floor struggling to set up the board game and Astrid was sharing a plate of what looked to be cheese with Merida. "Jack did you do this?" I asked.  
>He nodded "Yeah, I figured we could all use a little break from our dull lives. At least for day" He took toothless from me and I sat down near Bell who gazed up for a second "Hey Tooth, How ya been"<p>

"Fine, Kinda..."

She noticed my hesitation and put her book down "Alright, Spill it whats going on"

00000000000000

(Elsa's POV)

I had my hands over my ears, whatever those idiots were doing up there was causing so much commotion that I couldn't get back to sleep. "Fuk it." I stood up, and moved towards the vent I could hear multiple voices. One of them sounded so familiar but I couldn't pinpoint who it was.

The door from upstairs suddenly creaked open and I sat back underneath the stairs. I could hear Jacks voice he was talking with another female.

"Let me handle this" I heard him say, before he turned his attention towards me. His eyes contained so much innocence in them it sickened me.

"Hey Els,"

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I was just wondering if, well...if maybe you wanted to join the party upstairs."

"Tell me why I should even consider it?" I shot back. I could see the girl, giving him a small look like she wanted to run back upstairs and lock the door behind her. I loved the fear tracing her dark green hues.

"Jack should we..."

"No," He finished before turning back to me. "You've been cooped up in here to long. I figured you could use a little fun."

"No thanks..."

"Elsa..."

"I said no!" I snarled back, he didn't even flinch. He motioned for the girl to leave before taking the chair beside me.  
>Once the girl had gone, I turned my attention back to him "What is it with you?" I asked slightly disgusted"Why do you insist on making friends with me even when you know I could kill you with one move. Is it because you think by getting to me you can get to Pitch? Because if that's your plan you can just forget it..."<p>

He blinked in surprise "This has nothing to do with Pitch I just thought you'd like to have some fun for a change. I'm pretty sure its been a while since you've had that. Am I right?"

No answer.

"I am aren't I?"

I shot him a look Ignoring his question "If I said yes, what makes you think I wouldn't run the minute you released me? Hm?"

He shrugged "I know for a fact that you'd run but with those cuffs on your powerless. I'd just drag you back down here."

"Your bluffing" I spit.

"Care to test me?"

After some more poking I relented. I still hated him but the mere fact that I was finally getting out of this damn basement overclouded my hate, for the moment anyway. "Hold still" I eyed him as he slowly unchained me and grabbed ahold of my left arm.

"Remember" He warned "No funny stuff and I mean it. You got it?"

We were face to face at that moment. Blue on blue, when I didn't answer he pressed on my arm lightly "You got it?" He asked again, I smirked slightly "Yeah Sure. Whatever"

He lifted me to my feet, and we headed upstairs. the minute we'd left the basement the music got louder. I let out a hiss of frustration.  
>Tooth didn't look so happy to see me, "Jack what do you think your doing!? What if she escapes." Still holding onto my arm he held up his free hand "Don't worry I already explained what would happen. Besides tooth with these cuffs she's powerless so there isn't much she can really do. even if she does get away I'll catch her."<p>

Tooth didn't seem to sure, "Well, Ok...Just watch her closely, I dont want her hurting anyone." I scoffed, but didn't say a word even as he dragged me down the hallway and out the back thru a screened in porch.

that's where I spotted a slender girl with short blonde hair and an extremely muscular boy with orange hair and blue eyes. the two were playing basketball on a built in courtyard.

"Come on Hercules, Give me the ball!" The girl protested. Hercules just laughed and pivoted around her making an unnecessary remark when he dunked the ball in the net.

She crossed her arms in annoyance "Your an Asshole you know that?"

He simply shrugged "Yeah so?"

Her mouth fell open "So...So that's why no one but me will play with you cause your a Ball hogging, showboating egotistic spaz!"

"Astrids right you know."

I watched as a slim girl with long brown hair stood up from the bench she'd been sitting at and flipped her hair in the boys direction.

"Face it wonderboy your a ball hog and a complete jerk when it comes to playing sports."

He bounced the ball in his hand "Meg its not my fault you guys are all soar losers."

"No, your a soar winner" Astrid jumped on his back and pinned him down. "Say your a soar winner!"

"OW! Never!" he rolled over and pinned her but she kicked his stomach and darted off laughing.

"Thats it!" He took off after her and I scoffed silently, but Jack heard me.

"Remember what I said" He warned.

"Yeah- yeah I know." I rolled my eyes in annoyance, as he set me down on the bench where two girls were playing chess.

The first had brown hair and eyes. Jack said her name was Belle and the second girl had white hair like jacks, he said her name was Kida. I sat there, with my arms crossed enjoying the breeze whipping up against my face. I was quite relaxed. So relaxed in fact I didn't feel Jack poking my side until he called my name. I responded by whirling around and pinning him to the ground with his left arm twisted back.

"Ow what the hell!" He shouted in suprise. I could have easily killed him right there but that little voice in my head was shouting not to so I released him and looked away.

"I dont like being touched" Was all I said, before realizing that he was holding something out for me. Another bar of that chocolate he'd given me earlier. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted some sheesh" He stood up and cracked his back, everyone was staring at us now. One angry glare from me and they went back to what they were doing.

"Hey Els..."

"It's Elsa" I shot back "And what now?"

"Astrid and Herc, are done with the basketball court." He said slowly "How about you and I play, one on one."

"What if I win?" I challenged.

He pondered over that a moment "If you win. I'll release you..."

My eyes brightened but he kept going "But if I win. You gotta go out on a date with me"

I wanted to say no but I wanted to get back to Pitch even more. "Your On." I finally said "Oh your definetly on."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Well the basketball game didn't go as well as I'd hoped. Turns out, I was really lousy at it, Jack had beaten me by 3 which I passed off as luck. He passed it off as me being a sore loser, I'd have beat his ass to a bloody pulp if my powers weren't being suppressed by these stupid shackles. he'd refused to remove them even during the game.

I got some sympathy from the girl Astrid though, but I cut her off when she'd tried to help. I didn't need help from any of these guys all I wanted was to get back to Pitch. My one love.

"Elsa?"

I didn't bother coming out from underneath the stairs "What now?" I huffed "You won already so just leave me alone."

"I- I just brought you something for your head. You did take a pretty bad fall" I touched the side of my head where I'd fallen and came back with something sticky I didn't want to tell that stupid boy about it or he would have tried to touch me and as I'd told him before I hated being touched, by him anyway.

"Here"

He reached under the stairs and handed me something cold. I stared at it for a minute "Whats that?"

"An Ice pack, you know for your head."

"Listen you..."

I stood up then and came out with my fists balled completely seething with anger "I'm about this close to..."

I suddenly felt dizzy, this time Jack noticed and caught me before I fell, "whoa easy there, I gotcha. are you OK?" He asked, I pushed him off and held myself steady using the railing.

"I'm fine Winters, don't worry about me."

"Els- I mean Elsa I do worry about you"

"Oh I know I'm gonna regret asking, but why?"

"Because you mean a lot to me"

I gave a mock laugh "This coming from a guy I don't even know. Well forgive me if I don't fall all over you like a stupid school girl!"

He didn't even flinch at my words "Elsa you DO know me. You just don't remember"

"Oh I think I would have remembered you."

"You don't remember because Pitch took your memories"

"Your wrong."

I wasn't going to allow this boy to put bad thoughts in my head about Pitch, I'd have killed him right then and there but 2 things were stopping me. 1 I could barely stand because I was still woozy and 2 I was still chained.

"Am I?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets "Well explain one thing to me. Where'd you get that bracelet from? I'm pretty damn sure Pitch didn't give it to you"

Lifting my hand up, I touched the snowflake on the metal bracelet, truth be told I didn't remember where I'd gotten this. Just that I'd been wearing it when I'd woken up.

"Well...?"

"I don't know."

"You see, Elsa I'm the one that gave that to you. It was during a time when your mom wouldn't let us see each other so I told you that if you wear that bracelet that you'd always have a piece of me with you.

I continued to stare at the bracelet, trying desperately to remember something but I kept coming up blank.

"Look this obviously means more to you then to me so..." I unhooked it and held out my hand so he'd take it back.

He did, but his hands were shaking when he did. He just stared at it and then back up at me, anger and hurt filling his deep blue eyes.

Not that I cared, I was still loyal and madly in love with Pitch and no amount of wishy-washy nonsense was going to change all that.

"You can go now" I turned to head back under the stairs. I suddenly felt something wrap around my wrist but before I could protest I was whirled around my lips crushing up against his.

I was taken completely off guard, and punched him in the jaw. he reeled back his hand shooting up to where I'd hit him.

I was steamed now "Ok you listen and you listen good. If you ever touch me again so help me when I get free I'm going to make you suffer!" I growled.

He said nothing, I could tell he'd wanted to though but he just stared at me. his eyes no longer contained anger. Just pure hurt but I didn't care.

"Get out." I snarled.

He just stood there refusing to move "I said get out!" I shouted again, this time he turned around and walked off without a word.

I kicked the table out of anger and let myself fall onto my knees. I was really angry now "Damn that stupid boy. He's going to pay dearly for that!"  
>on the outside I was seething mad, but once again that voice inside my head was telling me what I'd done was wrong.<p>

I silenced it, by letting out another scream of frustration.

(Tooth's POV)

I was cleaning up the discarded cups and plastic plates in the living room when Jack walked in holding his Jaw. He looked defeated.

"Jack? Jack what happened"

I got no answer, "Jack?" still nothing, he let himself fall back on the couch but his mind was elsewhere entirely.

"Jackson!"  
>I put down what I was doing and leaned over where he was lying "Are you ok, please talk to me..."<p>

he was gazing down at the bracelet as he spoke. "I don't know what to do anymore Tooth, I mean I've been trying my best but nothing I do seems to be getting thru to her."

As he stuffed the bracelet back in his pocket A light bulb suddenly went off above my head and I dug into my left pocket for my cellphone. I knew what to do.

"You know what, I think I got an idea on how to get her memories back"

His eyes flickered towards me as I dialed in that all to familiar phone number. what I was about to do would ruin my only chance at being with jack but it had to be done.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna, Its' me Tooth listen. We need your help"

000000000000000000000

(Elsa' POV)

_Elsa..._

Groaning gently, I rolled over onto my side I'd been battling this killer headache all damn day. It had started after I'd taken that nasty fall and now to top it off I was hearing voices.

_Elsa..._

Wait. That voice wasn't in my head. was that...

I got my answer, when the voice called out to me again. It sounded like Pitch but where was he? I didn't see him anywhere.

_Elsa..._

I'm here I shouted, slowly getting to my feet ignoring the throbbing pain on the left side of my head "I'm here where are you?"

I got no answer back so I tried again still I got nothing. I moved as far as the shackles would allow me luckily it was just enough so I could stare out the window. There was a red car in the driveway, Jack was helping some girl climb out of it.

What the...

I jumped when the basement door opened again, it was that girl Tooth. "Jack sent me down here to get you"

She tried to grab my shoulder like Jack had but I recoiled back "Dont. Touch. Me" I snarled, balling my hands into fists and moving to attack her but she moved back so I couldn't reach her. I struggled against the chains giving a frustrated growl.

"Struggling will only do you more harm then good" She said simply "So I suggest, you stop this instant before you hurt yourself."

"And whose gonna make me?" I challenged "You? The fairy princess? I don't think so" I said giving a small laugh.

"Listen I didn't come here to argue. Jack wanted me to come get you, but be warned if you refuse to come quietly I'll make you regret it."

"Is that a threat?" I asked, still smiling.

"Your damn right it is. Now come on"

She tried to grab my arm again, but I pulled back "I can walk just fine on my own." I lifted my hands so she could undo the chains. She did but was hesitant on doing it.

As I followed her, I was thinking of ways to torture and kill her. one scenario that popped in my head involved beating her to death with a metal pipe and tying her lifeless body up outside so the birds could slowly pick away at her flesh.

You need to close your eyes she told me snapping me out of my thoughts. "Why the hell would I do that?"

She rolled her eyes at me "Just do it ok?"

"And If I don't?"

"You know what? Fine do whatever the hell you want."

She slammed the door open and went trudging into the living room. I was about to say something sarcastic when Jack came walking in from outside with the girl in tow.

Something about her seemed so familiar I just couldn't pinpoint what it was. The girl for some reason recognized me and made a move but Jack grabbed her arm. They shared a small look before he let her go.

She stopped just inches from me, "Elsa?" She breathed.

I stood there confused "Yes, I'm Elsa but I don't believe I know you."

"Elsa, don't you recognize me, I'm Anna. Your sister."

**SiennaMist: Their the ones from the second movie :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I'm Anna. Your sister...

"No..." I took a step back, "No, you got the wrong girl. Yes my name is Elsa but I don't have a sister" The girl stared at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Oh Els, of course you do."

"No I don't!" I shot back "I was an only child, born into a family that never wanted me all because of my gift." I lifted my hand and formed a snowflake that had specs of black on it, "They abandoned me the first chance they got. I haven't seen them since" At the last word, I clenched my fist causing the snowflake to dissipate.

Anna shot me a funny look, "Elsa, Mom and dad never abandoned you. Who told you that?"

"The man who took me in when everyone else called me a monster." I said trying not to show the slightest bit of emotion.

"Well he lied to you Elsa. In fact, he's the one that kidnapped you and took your memories in the first place."

"Shut. Up." I growled.

"Elsa its true, you have to believe me."

"Your wrong." I stated, turning away from her. "He wouldn't do that. He cares about me."  
>Jack spoke this time, and my anger got the better of me "No He doesn't Els. Try to see he's just using you to get what he wants after that he'll kill you."<p>

"Your lying!" I shouted "The both of you are!"

"No we're not Elsa please believe us." the girl begged.

I tried to move past them but Anna grabbed my arm. I pulled back in surprise, the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. I could see Jack trying to pull her back but she shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Elsa, Please try to remember. Please."

"No...No I can't..."

Fear began to overtake me and I took a small step back not seeing the small bit of lose carpet until it was to late.

"Elsa!"

The girls hand shout out and grabbed a hold of my arm before I fell. I looked up at her in surprise "Don't worry Elsa, I got you" She said smiling.

I froze for a minute, and that's when the throbbing in my head worsened. I held onto my head and let out a loud scream.

"Elsa!"

"Elsa, No!"

I fell onto my knees, shaking my head furiously back and forth "God make it stop!"  
>Jack was in a panic "Make what stop!? Elsa, tell me what's wrong."<p>

"The voices!" I shrieked "Please stop the voices!" I fell onto my side my hands shooting down to my stomach and clutching it tightly "AHHH!"

"ELSA!"

A rapid cycle of memories I didn't even know I had began appearing in my head. they were blurred at first but with each passing image they started to become so clear. It was like In that moment I had no recollection of the real world, just those images they kept going and going until finally they ceased. The last memory felt like something had punched me and I fell over backwards and landed hard on my bottom. Jack, Anna and Tooth were immediately by my side.

"Els, are you OK?"

I blinked a few times, before standing up and pushing past them in a daze.

"Hey wait a minute, where are you going?"

Ignoring him I headed out the door and into the cold night air. "Elsa, wait a minute. please slow down. Please!"

someone grabbed my hand and whirled me around to face them. It was Jack. "Do you- Do you remember who I am?" He asked hopefully.

When I didn't respond, he smiled "You do remember! Oh this is fantastic" I didn't flinch even as he lifted me up and whirled me around its when he set me back down that his smile vanished completely.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

"I remember" I finally said, as the tears began coming one after another.

"Yeah that's a good thing."

I shook my head cutting him off "No you don't understand I REMEMBER"

"I'm afraid I'm not following you."

I looked away from him, staring disgustingly at my hands "I remember EVERYTHING including..." I tried to hold back the vile coming up into my throat but it came up anyway. I fell onto my knees and vomited.

Jack held onto my hair and rubbed my back, after a minute of this I looked up my entire body shaking from fear of what he would think after I told him about the one memory I wished I hadn't remembered.

"I- I had sex with Pitch" I finally said, the look in his eyes wasn't one of horror or disgust it was one of understanding.

"Oh Els,"

He let me cry on his shoulder, I felt so dirty and sick how could i have let that monster touch me? How? I resisted the urge to puke my guts out again.

My hand suddenly went down to my stomach "Oh God Jack what if I'm..."

I couldn't even say the word, lucky for me he wouldn't let me "Don't even think like that" He murmured "Of course your not. Well, you know"

"How do you know?" I cried "How do you know that I'm not..."

He shrugged "I could be wrong but if you are I'll still be here for you." He lifted my face up to meet his "ok?"

I nodded, and dug my head into his chest. I'd gotten my memories back, but in that moment I wished some of them had stayed buried.

That night Jack went out and bought me a home pregnancy test just to be safe. Those were the worst three minutes of my life, I was so nervous I couldn't concentrate on anything Else. Anna was trying her best to sooth me but it just wasn't working. Even Tooth and Jack tried to assure me everything would be fine.

please let it be negative I prayed please, please, please...

Finally the timer we'd set rang and I was up in an instant. I headed into the bathroom but was to scared to look at it.

I could feel Jack coming up from behind me "I- I can't do it." I finally said, Jack put a hand on my shoulder "Like I said no matter what. I'll be here for you, I promise"

"K..." With shaky fingers, I lifted up the pregnancy test. It was Negative. I'd never felt so relieved in my life.

I held it up, as Anna and Tooth appeared in the doorway. "Oh Elsa, thank god." Anna brushed past Jack and grabbed me in a tight hug "I'm so relieved. This wouldn't have ended well if you had been...well you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Tell you what why don't I make us some hot chocolate to celebrate"

"I'm all for that' Tooth chimed, Anna followed her out the door and I turned to stare at Jack. He seemed sort of out of it.

"Jack, Are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." He finally said.

"Well c'mon lets go then"

I turned to head out the door but then he grabbed my waist and hugged me from behind.

"In a minute" He murmured gently "Just not right now" He nuzzled my neck and I leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"God, I've missed you so much Els you have no idea."

"I've been here the entire time" I joked, but he shook his head "No I meant I missed the REAL you. My Elsa, My beautiful, sweet, and sometimes stubborn headed Elsa." I giggled at the last part, mostly because he was nuzzling the crook of my neck when he said it."

Wanting to say something, I stopped when he took ahold of my hands the red lines still visible around my wrists where the shackles had been.

He kissed my left palm gently and I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Your my world Els, I can't go another day without letting you know that. I'd give up my life for you, if thats what you wanted simply because I love you and I always will."

In that moment we locked eyes, I could feel him leaning in but we stopped short when Anna appeared in the doorway.

"Elsa do you want marshmallows in your...Oops um am I interrupting something?"

I pushed away from him, instantly wishing I hadn't "No, Actually we were just heading out." she grinned making me believe she wasn't falling for it.

"Well then I'll just head back to the kitchen then..."

She slipped away, and I blushed from embarrassment. Jack on the other hand was laughing, I had to hit his chest to get him to stop "Thats not funny,"

"Aw come on Els, you know it is"

I gave a meek smile, and took his hand "C'mon lets go Ice head." He grinned back at me "Lead the way my love,"

After we had our hot chocolate, Anna became drowsy no doubt from the medicine I'm sure the doctors were making her take.

She was reluctant to go home at first, but eventually she relented "I'll be back first thing tomorrow" She said thru another yawn. I hugged her goodbye and watched as Jacks car pulled out of the driveway.

I went back in to help Tooth clean up but she insisted she could do it herself. I knew there was something wrong with her but I didn't ask instead I headed into the spare bedroom and hopped into the shower. Odin knew I could use it.

I scrubbed every inch of my body raw. I couldn't help it I felt so disgusted with myself, I had actually let him touch me and I'd enjoyed it.

"Oh god."

I held onto my stomach, another wave of nausea bubbling in my belly. I swayed dizzily for a second. Just breath I kept telling myself Breath. Exhale. Wait.

I repeated this multiple times in my head until finally the nausea subsided. After a minute I hopped out and slipped into a over sized T-Shirt and shorts.

Sighing, I let myself fall onto the bed. I must have tossed and turned for a good 20 minutes before finally throwing the covers off I figured since I couldn't sleep maybe tooth had something in her fridge that could help so as silently as I could I crept down the hall and into the kitchen. It was pitch black except for the light from the moon which was shining thru the kitchen window. As gently as I could, I opened the fridge door, I scanned around from the top to the bottom before finally finding what I'd wanted. A bag of dark chocolates.

I grabbed it and gently shut the fridge, jumping back from fright when I heard something metal hitting the counter.

I turned around in shock, I hadn't expected Jack to catch me like this.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" He asked.

I decided it was best not to hide it "I couldn't sleep" I admitted, he eyes went from the candy in my hands directly back to my eyes.

"Yeah I can see that."

"So yeah, I'm just gonna..." I was walking backwards and hit the kitchen table, "Yah I'm just gonna head back now. Goodnight."

I heard him whisper goodnight before I whirled around and headed back to my room flushed to the bone with embarrassment.

I hadn't meant for him to see me in what I was wearing I had just put it on to go to bed. "God he must think I'm such a..."

"Such a what?"

I paused, halfway into my room already. "Nothing" i said quickly, he was smiling so I knew he didn't buy it still he let it go.

"Alright then, try and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

He turned to leave, but surprised me when he stopped "Oh, and Elsa."

"What?" I asked still flustered.

"You look, Sexy."

I blushed "Really?"

He nodded "Yeah not that you already didn't Its just that..." He was rubbing the back of his head now. I thought it was cute that I wasn't the only one flustered.

I giggled softly "Hey I get it, Well goodnight then."

I shut the door behind me and lay my head back up against it. As if I knew what would happen next I opened it and Jack who'd been standing at the door scooped me up in his arms and kissed me our lips moving in sync with each other.

we only pulled back for a second to breath, he smiled warmly at me and lovingly stroked my cheek with his hand "Sorry I just couldn't resist." He released me and headed back out the door but I grabbed his hand and he turned around "Please don't leave." I murmured "Stay here. Please." The last word came out into a squeak and he chuckled "Alright. Damn you and your beautiful eyes."

I giggled as I dragged him back into my room and slowly shut the door behind me. He noticed my stillness and quirked an eyebrow "Elsa?"

I bit my lip not ashamed at all at what I was about to do. He held out his hand to touch my face again worry filling his blue eyes. I moved his hand down to my waist and smiled, the worry left his face and he realized what I wanted "Are you sure?" He asked, I could only nod "Yeah, I am. I've never been more sure in my life."

He smiled and scooped me up in his arms again, kissing my lips slowly at first but it got faster and deeper as he carefully lay me on the bed.

He began removing my long T-shirt but paused for a moment as if asking permission. I nodded slowly and he threw the shirt to the floor before sitting up and removing his own revealing his chiseled abs.

I ran my hands across his chest, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to me.

I felt his fingers close around my wrists. He moved them above my head his kisses becoming a lot faster and hungrier.

He sat up and began unbuttoning my shorts once again pausing to look at me "Don't be afraid" I murmured "I want this."

He nodded and kissed me while pulling them down, and off my ankles. Never once breaking out of the kiss.

I sat up and helped him remove his jeans he gently lay me back down once he was in only his boxers which he tugged off and threw to the side.

My heart was beating like a Jack rabbits as I watched him do this. He leaned down to press his lips into the crook of my neck.

My breathing became ragged and I arched my back as he pressed his body onto mine, We looked deep into each others eyes before he pushed himself slowly into me. I moaned and closed my eyes enjoying that fact that after all this time I was finally able to be with the man I was meant to be with. My jack, My world, my everything.

After we'd finished, he pulled me into his arms and I lay with my back against his chest. He whispered in my ear. I love you Els, and I mean that."

I kissed his lips smiling "I love you to, So much."

Exhausted, we fell asleep in each others arms. Content and Happy.

I wished I could have stayed that way forever but something awoke me that night and I carefully got out of bed making sure not wake Jack he just looked so peaceful.

_Elsa..._

Quickly slipping on a Dark black T-Shirt and a pair of jeans I'd found in the closet I headed out trying to find where that voice was coming from.

_Elsa..._

I followed it all the way to the backyard. Still there wasn't anyone. The voice called me again and I nearly jumped back when I realized there was someone standing against the pole of the basketball court.

"Hello, Princess."

The girl made her way out from the shadows "I'd say your looking well but I'd be lying if I did." She smirked at me.

I was trying my best not to show fear, as far as she and Pitch knew I still couldn't remember anything "Nice to see you to Adena."

"Father will be so happy that I found you. Now come, He's waiting back at the hideout."

She turned expecting me to follow, but when I didn't she turned around noticing my hesitation "Whats up with you?" She asked.

"N-Nothing."

She eyed me for a minute "Well then, lets go. Fathers waiting."

She jumped over the fence and I took one last look at the house before following suit.  
>I couldn't let them find out I'd gotten my memories back because if they did theres no telling what Pitch would do to me or everyone that I loved.<p>

_Goodbye Jack I'll miss you..._

And with that, I hopped over the fence joining up with Adena who was waiting for me on the other side.

"Father will be so please to have you home" She said smiling wickedly.

_Yeah I'm so sure..._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Over the next few weeks I was trying so hard to make it look like I still didn't remember a thing but I knew that Pitch was beginning to getting suspicious.

sure enough I was in the kitchen one day searching for something to calm my stomach ache when I felt his hand suddenly snake around my wrist. Well before I could protest I was shoved against the wall. Pitch placed both hands on the door encasing me like an animal.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

I feigned stupidity "I...I don't know what your talking about."

His long bony fingers wrapped around my neck blocking my airway. "Don't play dumb with me girl you know exactly what I'm talking about" He released me and I fell to the ground in a heap struggling to regain my breath.

"I thought I told you what would happen if you lied to me. Did I not?"

When I didn't answer he grabbed my arm and twisted "Answer me girl!"

I let out a small cry but didn't answer. He released my arm and turned his back to me "No Matter, whats done is done and weather you have your memories or not you WILL bare my child"

He brought out a small box from his coat and threw it at me.

"Go" He said, I checked the box it was pregnancy Test.

"Go" He said again this time a little louder. I stood up and headed into the bathroom, as I waited I could hear Adena arguing with him "Tell me something father, what if it turns out she isn't pregnant what then?"

"Then My dear, I keep trying I will not give up, I've come to close to achieving my goal to fail at this little obstacle"

In a nervous fit I started biting at my nails. I knew I wasn't gonna be pregnant what would happen when Pitch figured it out? I didn't know and I didn't have time to think. I looked at my watch and then back to the pregnancy test.

Pitch came in as soon as I picked it up. Pitch took it before I could look at it and smirked. My heart dropped in my chest.

Oh No...

"Excellent." He muttered, before throwing it in the garbage "Congratulations my dear your gonna to have a baby."

he walked out laughing "MY baby."

As soon as he was gone I dug in the garbage my hands shaking as I looked at the test how was this possible? Suddenly a look of realization crossed my face as I put two and two together. This little baby growing inside of me the one that would depend on me to keep it safe for nine months, It wasn't Pitch's baby. It was Jacks.

0000000000000

(Jack's POV)

"No, No! this can't happen again I refuse to let it!"

I was storming out the door with Tooth in tow. "Jack calm down we'll find her."

"Oh ya!" I whirled around to face her "How do you know that huh? Tooth we've been searching for weeks what if Elsa's already..."

"Jack don't think that way!"

"Don't tell me how to think!" I snapped, not meaning to sound so hurtful but I was tired of Elsa being taken away from me.

'We'll find her." She said again this time more softly "I promise."

Feeling regret for having snapped at her I looked over my shoulder, with my hands stuffed in my pockets "I'm sorry it was wrong of me to snap at you like that." I forced a small smile "Will you forgive me?"

She crossed her arms and smiled "Oh jack we're best friends. Of course I do. Now c'mon Lets search around town some more."

I nodded "Sounds good."

We hopped into the car and drove off, the entire time I couldn't utter a word all I kept thinking about was Elsa. I hoped that she was ok and that Pitch wasn't hurting her because if he was I would personally see to it that he never touched her again.

"Jack watch it!"

Blinking out of my thoughts, I swerved just in time narrowly missing an oncoming car. Tooth hit her hand on the dashboard. "Dammit Jack, I understand you're worried about Elsa but you could have gotten us killed."

I gave a meek apology before she forced me to pull over. Reluctantly I handed over the keys and she drove the rest of the way to Anna's house.

(Anna's POV)

"Anna your friends are here!"

Quickly hopping out of bed, I ran all the way downstairs nearly bumping into Jack who seemed just as eager to start looking as I was.

"Oops, Sorry" I apologized, he shrugged "No Problem." avoiding my aunts menacing glare, we headed out.

We drove almost a mile before finally stopping at a gas station. I went in to pay for the gas and came out with all sorts of snacks.

The two of them gave me a funny look but I just shrugged "What? I'm a growing girl" And continued to munch down on my doritios. That got me thinking, Doritos were also Elsa's favorite and I crumbled the bag throwing it to the side unable to look at it again.

Sighing I lay my head back against the window, I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to Jack and Tooth arguing.

"Who are we fooling?" Tooth gripped "We're never gonna find her like this, We need a new plan Jack."

"I know, but what else can we do?"

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and gazed up they noticed me almost immediately "Sorry Anna it doesn't look like we're gonna find her today."

"No we can't stop!" I protested "We have to keep looking!"

Jack shook his head "Anna it's getting late, I doubt we're gonna find her today. Why don't we head back to the house and figure out a new plan because this is obviously not working."

"Can't we look a little longer."

Jack protested again "Anna I want to find Elsa as much as you but lets face it we're flying blind here..."

I reluctantly gave in and fell back against my seat. He restarted the engine and That's when I saw it, a flash of black streaked by us. Jack noticed it to and immediatly turned off the engine. His gaze was transfixed outside the car window.

"Jack?"

I got no answer so I tried again, even tooth was as pale as a ghost. It took me a minute to realize there someone standing in front of the car. A girl with Red hair and green eyes.

"Jack whose that?" I asked.

"Unwanted Company." Was all he said before getting out of the car, I tried to follow but he ordered me to stay put.

"Jack no..."

"I mean it Anna stay here" He ordered. I froze and watched as he approached the girl who had a huge grin on her face.

"Please dont let this end badly" I prayed "Please, please please..."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Alright where is she!?"

"Where's who?" Adena said innocently.

"Cut the act! where is she!? Tell me!"

I threw an Icicle her way but she dodged it, and disappeared. I could hear tooth shouting at me from the car and whipped around just before Adena hit me in the head.

She held up her right hand and I tried to block it, she took advantage of my momentary distraction and used her left hand to hit me in the stomach sending me sprawling back into a pile of snow.

"C'mon at least make it challenging for me" She sneered.

I stood up again, still clutching my stomach. I was ready for her this time, the minute she struck I shot a blast of snow her way sending her reeling back against a tree and off her feet.

I stood up and made my way towards her, anger driving my every step "Now I'm not gonna ask you again, where is Elsa. If you don't tell me I swear to god I'll kill you."

Unhurt, she merely wiped the blood from her lip and chuckled "You stupid Boy. Even if I do tell you where she is your to late" My blood ran cold but I refused to let her see the effect her words had on me.

"What are you talking about!?" I snarled lifting her up by her neck. I could hear the car door opening and slamming shut but I kept my grip on her.

"You better answer me, right now!" She continued to laugh it wasn't like Elsa's laugh this one was more maniacal and sadistic.

"Alright you wont tell me I'll force it out of you" With my free hand I created a sharp Jagged spear and prepared to ram it into her heart. I snapped out of my rage momentarily when I felt tooth pulling at my arm.

"Jack your gonna kill her! Stop it!"

I refused to loosen my grip and had the sphere inches from her chest. Adena was laughing again "Y-You don't have the balls to do it."

Tooth and Anna were shouting at me from behind but I couldn't hear what they were saying I was only paying attention to Adena's goading.

"Wanna bet?" I got ready to shut her up for good, "Elsa this is for you"

00000000000000000

(Elsa's POV)

"AGHH! ELSA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The door slammed open and I hide underneath all the boxes in the basement. I could see Pitch's narrow figure walk past me but I kept silent.

"Oh Elsa. I know your here girl, I can hear you breathing"

I clutched my hands over my mouth, I hadn't meant for things to go the way that they did. I'd been cleaning up in the kitchen when Pitch came storming into the house. I was usually pretty good about keeping out of his way but today I hadn't been fast enough and before I could stop him he started forcing himself on me.

He'd been doing this ever since I'd gotten pregnant. Like the thought of me being pregnant with his child turned him on. Or maybe it was something else. whatever it was, he couldn't keep his hands off me which was a minus for me. I couldn't stand when he touched me but I put up with it for fear he would go after Jack or anyone else I loved.

Today for some reason I just snapped. He'd had me pinned against the wall and was licking my neck, his hands going underneath my shirt to unhook my Bra. Unable to take it anymore I had hit him in the chest with a blast of ice sending him crashing into the kitchen table.

I'd tried to apologize but once he'd recovered he he lunged at me and I took off running down into the basement.

"Come out girl, If you don't so help me as soon as that child is born I'll kill you and I'll make it slow and very painful"

I kept very still and waited until he'd left to come out from my hiding spot. I was shaking all over and only made a move when I was certain that my legs wouldn't collapse from underneath me when I moved.

Thinking the coast was clear, I opened the basement window. I'd gotten about halfway out when someone grabbed my hoodie from behind and pulled me back "Your not going anywhere" Pitch hissed, moving his grip from my hoodie to my arm.

"LET GO OF ME!"

He twisted my arm to my back, and chuckled "I don't think so. your going to pay for your insolence."

Before I could move Pitch snapped two black cuffs around both my wrists rendeering me powerless. "This is so we wont have a repeat of what happened before." He smirked, before throwing me to the ground and removing his black coat.

"Lets begin shall we."

_Jack where are you..._

0000000000000

(Jacks POV)

"Elsa this is for you."

I let the sphere fall to the ground and released my hold on Adena much to Tooth and Anna's relief. Adena just stared at me like I was crazy but the shock wore off and within seconds she was back to smirking and laughing.

"I knew you couldn't do it."

"Oh I could." I shot back "I just chose not to. If I'd killed you we'd be no closer to finding Elsa then we are now. No we need you alive."

"For what?" She questioned.

It was me laughing this time "You'll see." I lifted her up by her arm and dragged her towards the car. "Tooth I'm gonna need you to drive."

"Sure, but why?"

"Someone needs to keep an eye on the Fire queen over here."

Tooth nodded "Ok," And took the keys from me before hopping into the drivers side of the car. Anna sat in the passengers seat and I sat in the back with Adena.

"Alright I'm warning you. You even think of trying to use your power on me I'll Freeze your ass. You got it?"

"Fine!" She snapped, her eyes containing nothing but pure hate for me.

"Alright now tell us where Elsa is."

She scoffed "I already told you I'm not gonna tell."

"Oh your gonna tell alright."

I created a sphere and aimed it back at her chest "Or Else, this is going straight into whats left of your heart."

She glared at me "Fine. But I'm telling you your not gonna like what you find."

Tooth started the engine, "So where's Pitch hiding her?"

She refused to talk, I had to grab her arm and twist just slightly to get an answer out. "In an abandoned house downtown its just on the corner of 77th street. You can't miss it."

Tooth started the car and I turned to give Adena a warning glare "You had better be telling the truth because if your not I'll kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly Clear." She muttered in an emotionless tone.

_We're coming to save you Elsa. Please be ok. You just have to be._

**SiennaMist: Yeah sooner then you think :) I can't tell you much but what I can say is your gonna love how he finds out.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Winter Magic: There will be a scene like that just dont expect anything To graphic K. It'll be very soon and I'm not sure about that i just wanted her to figure it out instantly so the excitment would build on how she was gonna tell Jack and when.**

"Lets begin shall we"

I backed up against the wall, closing my eyes as he reached out and dragged me forward. He took me upstairs and threw me into a spare bedroom Locking the door behind him, before I could make a move he grabbed my arm and threw me up against the door an evil grin plastered on his face as he ripped off my shirt.

He eyed my bare chest up and down smiling in content as he looked over the fresh bruises spread out all over my chest and stomach.

I tried to get out from under him but he grabbed both my arms before I could and pinned them up over my head, a slight smile crossed his face as he pressed his body against me and crammed his tongue down my throat.

when he pulled away for a minute to breath he was sporting a huge grin I took that opportunity to spit in his worthless face.

Unphased He removed the saliva with the back of his hand, and grimaced "My dear you've just made a huge mistake."

without warning he threw me onto the bed and lay on top of me. I struggled to push him off me but I may as well have been pushing at a brick wall.

His bony fingers went from my collar bone to my neck, cutting my screams short while his other hand trailed down and removed my jeans I was left in nothing now but my nighties he soon ripped those off as well and chuckled as he gazed down at my bare body. Smirking he spread my legs apart and placed a finger on my lips "Scream and I kill everyone that you love. Including your sister."

Letting the tears fall freely now I bit my lip watching in disgust as he threw his boxers to the ground and smirked once more as he pinned my arms down and pushed himself into me.

I gave out a gasp and shut my eyes as he pushed in and out grinding back and forth in an aggressive manner.

Finally after several minutes of torture he got off me and laughed before walking out of the room. all I could do at that point was lay there in the fetal position and cry. I felt so dirty and so violated nothing at that point could sooth me.

Except seeing Jack and Anna's faces again that alone allowed me to lay there until I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

0000000000000000

(Jack's POV)

After what seemed like minutes of driving, we stopped near an old beaten up house that looked like it had been abandoned long ago.

"Is this it?"

"This is it." Adena cofirmed.

Quickly getting out of the car I headed over to the other side and opened the car door dragging Adena out by the arm.

I could see Anna shivering from right beside me "This place gives me the creeps but if this is where Elsa's being held then lets go"

Slowly making our way up the stairs I could see the look on Adena's face so I gave her another warning that I'd ice her ass if she was leading us into a trap.

Releasing her arm I pushed her forward pointing an Icicle directly at her back I could tell she felt it because she didn't struggle even as I released her arm.

I kept getting chills even as we headed in, the place seemed deserted there was plastic all over the furniture, cobwebs hung from every corner and the only light seemed to be coming from a single light bulb above our heads.

Adena paused for a moment, and smirked "You can relax Ice head. He's not here."

"Oh ya why should I believe you?"

She shrugged "Fine. Don't." She cocked her head to the side, her gaze moving towards the stairs "Interesting." She murmured lightly "Very Interesting."

"What are you talking about? And no games! I mean it."

Not bothering to look at me she chuckled "Your girls up there. But be warned your not gonna like what you find."

"Just shut up and lead the way" I said trying to control my anger.

She shrugged "Fine." and took a small step before I grabbed her arm again I wanted to be sure she wasn't gonna lead us straight into a trap.

"Jack. I have a bad feeling about this..."

I silenced tooth with a stare "Tooth we've come so close. we can't back out now Elsa is just at the top of those stairs"

She nodded still slightly shaky "Your right I'm just worried. What if something has happened to..."

Anna placed her hand on Tooth's shoulder and smiled "don't think like that. you of all people should know that we have to stay positive."  
>Tooth managed a smile "Your right, Sorry I really don't mean to be a negative Nancy it's just that I've never done something like this before."<p>

"neither have I but lets do our best and rescue Elsa."

"Right" she gave her a thumbs up and the two exchanged smiles before turning their attention to Adena who was busy making unnecessary gagging noises.

"Ugh I think I'm gonna puke" she said rolling her eyes.

I could tell Anna was about to say something but I pushed Adena forward and we headed up. The entire time she had this huge grin plastered on her pale face.

Finally we got to the door, there was a part of me that wanted to open it but another part entirely that was afraid to. Finally I made my decision.  
>Here goes...<p>

Being as careful as I could, I opened the door and slowly made my way in. what I saw nearly broke me in two.

Elsa was laying on the bed, completely stripped of her clothes "Elsa!" Forgetting about Adena I ran to the left side of the bed, Her eyes were shut and she wasn't moving.

"Elsa are you ok?"

Nothing.

"Elsa talk to me!"

She gave a small moan "J-Jack?"

"Oh Elsa thank god" I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her, "Elsa what did that monster do to you"

After finding her clothes, she slowly got dressed and I sat on the bed next to her pulling her close to my chest. she snuggled close to me and started crying softly "Oh Jack, it was so horrible he...he...oh god..."

"Shh, Els it's alright. I'm here now he's never gonna hurt you again I promise."

Suddenly pulling away from me, we gazed into each others eyes "Jack there's something you need to know..."

"Later. Right now we gotta get out of here."

"No Jack you don't understand this is something you HAVE to know."

"Cant it wait?" I asked helping her off the bed. I was afraid if I let her go that her legs would give out and she would fall.

Elsa shook her head still visibly shaking "N-No It's can't wait. Jack I'm..."

I heard it then, the most bone chilling laugh I'd ever heard.

"What a touching reunion." The voice sneered.

Tooth and Anna ran over to stand beside me. I was still clutching Elsa who with each passing minute was becoming more and more hysterical.

"Jack it's him!"

Adena was smiling now and moved to the side, as a pale, sinister figure appeared right in front of the doorway

"To Bad it's going to be short lived" Pitch laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Give it up Pitch. You've lost" Jack put as much venom into his words as physically possible but Pitch didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

He chuckled slyly while shaking his head "No my boy I believe it is YOU that's lost. For you see I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming to save your girl so I've arranged a little surprise for you..." He moved to the side and a burly dark haired man stepped forward.

"There you go just as I promised." He sneered. "He'll make an excellent lab experiment don't you think?"

Adena was laughing as the man looked Jack up and down "He's a little on the scrawny side, but at least it'll make it easier to sedate him for the procedures."

Pitch silenced Adena's laughing and turned to stare at the burly man "Now then I say our deals complete. Wouldn't you say Gaston?"

The man nodded "Indeed it is. Very well here's your payment" He took an orange envelope out from his pocket and Pitch opened it up and looked in it smiling "Perfect."

My whole body was shaking, but as he looked up I refused to let him see the fear quickly taking over me.

The man known as Gaston came stomping towards us and Jack protectively held his arms out in front of me.

"Come here boy"

"The only way I'm going with you is over my dead body!" Jack held out both hands and a blast of snow shot out sending Gaston reeling back against the wall.

Pitch didn't seem angry only amused, before Jack could do it again Pitch lifted his hand "I wouldn't do that again if I were you. Unless you want things to get messy." He snapped his fingers and Adena smirked "Finally"

She lifted both hands in a circle like motion creating a spiral of Fire. It shot out towards tooth and wrapped around her neck. She tried to scream but was cut short as the spiral tightened around her neck like a hand.

"STOP IT!" I found myself shouting, "PLEASE!"

Adena only smirked before turning to stare at Pitch who gave her a nod its only then that she reluctantly released her hold.

"Now then," He smiled watching in amusement as Jack and I attempted to help Tooth back to her feet "Are you going to go quietly or shall I demonstrate my power some more."

He snapped his fingers again and this time the spiral shot towards Anna. I cursed under my breath for not being able to help. Jack blocked it by creating a small wall of Ice. It melted within seconds leaving Jack completely drained of energy.

Adena shot another spiral of flames this time at me. "WAIT!" The spiral stopped just inches from my chest.

"Alright," Jack finally said, "I'll go with you. Just let Elsa, Anna and Tooth go."

Pitch smirked "Done." the minute he'd said this Gaston stood up and took a hold of Jack's arm. He still had a hold of my hand so when he was pulled forward our hands were yanked apart, I wanted so desperately to go after him but Pitch had a hold of my arm already. "Oh and One more thing before you go."

Gaston stopped and Jack turned to stare at us, to my horror Pitch pulled me to him by my waist and smirked "There's one more tiny thing I forgot to mention. Your going to love this."

My eyes grew wide with horror, before I could stop him he started laughing "Your girl is pregnant. With MY child."

Jacks face went white and he looked down in thought, when he looked up he didn't yell he was completely silent even as Gaston pulled him out the door and into the hallway.

"C'mon boy."

I don't know what got into me then but I managed to pull away from Pitch's grip "Jack!"  
>Pitch held me back as I tried to run to him.<p>

"Let go of me!" I shouted, Pitch just laughed and started pulling me away from Jack I immediately knew I couldn't let it end like this. I refused to let it.

"Jack I love you!" I suddenly shouted, the look of anger that crossed Pitch's face made me feel really good on the inside.

"What did you say" He growled.

I repeated it and he slapped me "No you don't love him!" He suddenly shouted "You love me and only me understand!?"

I became smug then "No I don't Pitch. I never did, I could never love a monster like you. Jack is the one that my heart truly belongs to"

I looked up, Gaston and Jack were both staring at me now "No." Pitch snarled, his eyes were brimming over with anger "You belong to me, which means you will LOVE only me got that!?"

"Yell all you want but that doesn't change the fact that Jack is the one that I love NOT you and you wanna know something else?" He was gritting his teeth and digging his nails into my bare skin but I kept going.

"I'm pregnant with HIS child. Not yours." a small smile crept up on the corner of my mouth.

"Surprise" I laughed.

Without warning he slapped me again his time harder, and began to shake me by the shoulders "Damit it to hell girl! What have you done!?"

Still dizzy from being shaken I uttered "I followed my heart."

"EXACTLY!" He shouted "And in doing so you've ruined all of my careful planning! I Will not allow that abomination growing inside you to live!"

He ordered Adena to release my sister and Tooth before dragging me down the hall by my arm as he did I could hear Jack shouting my name. I shouted right back desperately trying to run back to him but my struggling did no good it only caused Pitch's steel grip to tighten.

As he dragged me down the hallway Pitch was mumbling something.

"I should have known from the beginning how could I have been so foolish..."

"Because your an ignorant stupid excuse for a human being that's how" I had meant for that to stay in my head but it slipped out, this caused Pitch to retract and slap me once more. I could see the rage building up in his eyes. He opened a spare bedroom and threw me in. I hit the ground with a loud smack.

"I'm not going to kill you." Pitch snarled "No, that would be to easy. I'm going to hit you where it hurts. Come tomorrow morning Your unborn abomination is as good as dead"

He slammed the door leaving me to my own thoughts, at one point I started messing with the cuffs desperately trying to get them off. I gave up after a while and started pulling at the bars on window that proved to be useless as well, all I succeeded in doing was hurting both of my hands.

Hoping there was some chance that the door was open I pulled on it but it wouldn't budge. The basterd had locked it from the outside.

I was now sitting in the corner trying to think of an escape plan when I heard someone stop just outside of the door.

Fearing for the life of my unborn child I grabbed a pipe from the floor and hide behind the door. I could hear the figure picking at the lock and wondered why Pitch didn't just use his key. Finally he came in and searched around for me. I took in a deep breath before I started swinging but Pitch was fast so with each swing I missed. I stood my ground however refusing to back down "Keep away from me!" I shouted.

I kept swinging until he shouted "Elsa stop its me!" Pitch flipped on the light switch and I gazed up in surprise. It wasn't Pitch.

"Jack?" He was rubbing his head and smiling "Surprise?" I dropped the pipe in my hand and he pulled me in for a kiss, something I never thought I'd have with him ever again so I just enjoyed the moment. After a minute his attention turned directly to my stomach and he placed his hand over it.

"So how's my baby doing?" He asked.

"OUR baby's fine" I chuckled gently before turning serious "Jack how did you get away?"

He stood up and became totally silent that's when I noticed that his entire shirt was caked with blood "It wasn't easy" He finally said "I did something I'm gonna regret for the rest of my life but I had to get back to you and our child. I had to make sure you two were still safe."

He smiled that crooked smile I loved so much, and took my hand in his and smiled wide "Come on lets get out of here" We turned just in time to hear the door slam shut.

"fortunately for you. That's not going to happen. We could have had a good thing you and I but no you had to go and mess up everything and now you're gonna pay the price"

Pitch cocked the gun in his hand and aimed it straight towards me "Goodbye Elsa."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As the gun went off Jack suddenly grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me his back in the path of the oncoming bullet.

As the bullet hit he let out a loud groan of pain and collapsed onto his knees, his eyes staring blankly at me before he did. I suddenly found myself screaming "Jack, No!"

quickly getting to my knees I rolled him over, he was unconscious and so still that I shook him desperately trying to wake him. "Jack?"

I knew I was never gonna get an answer causing me to break down, "Please don't leave me" I begged clutching onto his bloodied body "Please you can't die! you just can't!"

I suddenly felt someones arms snake around my waist "Enough of this sentimentality" Pitch sneered "Its time to go"

He started pulling me away from Jack and I snapped "No, Let me go! Jack!" I started kicking and clawing and fighting desperately trying to get away from pitch's steel grip but this all proved uselessly it only angered him more but he continued to drag me away.

"Sorry my dear, I cannot allow..." Suddenly he stopped pulling me that's when I noticed the surprised expression on his face as he touched his chest and pulled back revealing blood, but how I wondered.

"What the..."

He turned around, and for the first time I felt relief. Anna was holding a pistol pointing it straight towards Pitch "Your not taking my sister!" She yelled as she cocked the gun again "I refuse to lose her again especially to you!"

Before he could say anything he suddenly dropped to the floor and twitched for a moment before lying still. I knew then it was all over.

"Did I..."

I nodded "Yes, You did it."

Anna quickly dropped the gun and I ran to hug her relief spreading thru me "God I'm so happy you came when you did..."

I paused, immediately remembering Jack. I ran into the room and got down on my knees gently placing his head on my lap.

"Oh No..." Anna placed her hands over her mouth "Is He..."

I shook my head not wanting to face the truth "No, No he can't be dead. He just can't!"

Tooth came bounding into the room then "Guys Adena got away she..." She froze when she saw all the blood on the ground.

"Oh God, Jack No..." She fell onto her knees just as the sirens in the background began to blare.

It took both Anna and Tooth to pull me away as they placed him in the ambulance. In a last minute effort to stay by his side I hopped into the back one of the paramedics was about to stop me when his female partner gave him a look.

They allowed me to ride in the back as long as I stayed out-of-the-way it was difficult but I managed just that and sat down while they worked on Jack who with each passing minute was becoming even more pale, and sickly looking.

I looked up and watched as the man connected Jack to the heart monitor then turning my attention to watch the woman as she put the IV in.

I wanted to break down and cry I just wasn't used to seeing Jack the way he was. cold, pale and almost lifeless.

My heart sunk when I heard the man say "His pulse is dropping fast he's going into cardiac arrest..."

The woman grabbed a defibrillator and shouted "Clear" Before placing it to his chest and shocking him, her eyes immediately turning to the heart monitor and quickly back to him "Clear" she said again giving him another shock the heart monitor was slowly stopping. "Again!" She shouted giving him one final shock.

the entire time I was visibly shaking, suddenly I found myself shouting "Come On Jack, You have to fight! You just have to!" I clutched onto my stomach and closed my eyes "Jack please don't die on me I love you"

My last two words came in a small whisper, all at once the monitor stopped beeping and I broke down into a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

The man placed a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away I didn't want comfort, I just wanted Jack to come back, as soon as the ambulance parked at the hospital I hopped out and slowly made my way to the small benches in front of the building and let myself collapse

that's the way Anna and Tooth found me when they pulled up. Jack's parents and sister got out from the back of the car.

His mom stopped next to me to make sure I was ok but I could tell they wanted to be in their with their son. I wanted to tell them to just go but I couldn't find the words.

heck I was having a hard enough time trying not breaking down in front of them so how was I suppose to tell them it wasn't me they should be concerned about.

"He's gone." I murmured softly as I placed my head in my hands, Tabitha gave me this funny look before the tears began to well up in her eyes "What do you mean hes..." A look of realization crossed her face "No, Please no!" she took off running inside with her parents following right behind her.

"Tabitha wait!"

Tooth tried to place a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away.

"Are you gonna be ok?" She asked.

"No," I replied sullenly "Not for a while anyway. I just lost the love of my life today that's not something I can easily get over."

I stood up with my back to her "God, that should have been me that died not him!" I fell to my knees clutching my head "It should have been me..."

I broke out in a fit of sobs again, ignoring Tooths hand as she placed it on my shoulder "I know its going to be hard but we'll get thru this. Right now you have to be strong."

"I'm gonna take a walk" I suddenly said "I can't be here..."

I was already walking away when Tabitha came busting out of the building "HE'S ALIVE!" she shouted, practically out of breath.

"what?" Tooth and I said it simultaneously.

"Yeah, they were wheeling him away when he just woke up their putting him in a room now but they said you can come see him"

I pushed past Tooth and ran straight into the building she followed close behind me.

When I got to the room Jack was sitting up gazing at his hand, he looked up when I came in and smiled "Hey Elsa" Without thinking, I hugged him melting in his arms as he hugged me back, I never thought I'd have another one of these moments again so I stayed in the embrace for as long as I could.

"I'm so glad your alive" I whispered "I- I thought I'd lost you forever..."

"I was lost." He replied pulling away "but then..."

"Then what?" I asked curiously.

"She saved me" He was staring at his hand "She told me how it wasn't my time to go yet and then I felt her touch my hand next thing I know I'm back in my body"

"Jack you're not making sense" I took his hand, "Who saved you?"

"The girl with the crescent shape mark on her forehead" was all he said causing everyone including me to become flustered "I know it may sound strange but right before I came back into my body I saw her, she was standing right in front of me. You believe me right?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I do" I lied, secretly thinking he was having delusions.

His face suddenly fell "No, you don't" He mumbled "you think I'm crazy well you know what it doesn't matter what you guys think because I know what I saw!" He winced from the pain on his chest and I gently pushed him back down by his shoulders.

"Ok, calm down." I said soothingly "don't stress in your condition..."

he blinked in surprise "What condition? I feel fine now" I tried to take his hand again but he recoiled back from me "No, don't!" he lifted up both his hands his voice a little lower than before "Just. Don't ok?"

"Ok..." I backed off, and looked down at the floor "Right well Just, get some rest then you're gonna need your strength if you wanna get out of here soon."

After giving him a small get well hug, Tabitha and her parents left the room to get something to eat down in the café Tooth convinced Anna to do the same although she wasn't happy about leaving especially after what we all had just been thru.

Eventually Tooth left as well leaving me and Jack alone, we made small talk for a while until a nurse came in and gave Jack something to help him sleep he fought the woman the entire time arguing how he didn't need sleep and just wanted to go home but they wouldn't allow it. not just yet they still had to run a few tests to make sure everything was in order. After a bit more fighting he grew tired and finally took the medicine. The effects, worked faster than I thought they would and pretty soon Jack was fast asleep.

I don't know what prompted me to do so but my eyes went from Jacks sleeping form to the full moon outside the hospital window.

"Hopefully things will get back to normal soon." I whispered as I clutched onto my stomach They just have to. For Our baby's sake."

**Hey guys just wanted to say so sorry for taking so long to update I was having a major case of writers block so yeah :) Oh and if you'd like to take a guess at who the girl is your more then welcome to say write it down in the comments I have a feeling most of you will get it even before her character is revealed :) **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I thought that Jack would let up about seeing the girl with the crescent shape moon on her forehead but as the days went on it seemed that was all he could ever talk about he'd even disappeared from his room. Twice. The first time we found him wandering around the maternity ward and the second time is when his parents really started to grow frantic with worry. Jacks mother in particular nearly collapsed from hysterics.

"Don't worry we'll find him" I reassured "I wont stop until we do" Tabitha moved to stand by me and nodded in agreement

"You can count on that."

I turned to give her a huge smile, she returned it back before we headed down the East wing. We must have searched for over an hour before finally finding him down in the cafeteria.

I couldn't believe it he was just sitting there acting as if he was a visitor rather than a patient, I had a hard time convincing him to come back with me, eventually he did but he didn't speak to me the entire way.

"Jack please talk to me" I begged once we'd gotten him back to the room but he just turned around and stayed that way. "Jack..."

He spoke without turning to face me "Listen, I'm tired. Can you just go?" I refused to let him see how much that hurt so I just nodded and left forcing the tears back as I ran past Tabitha and her mother.

After about a week we were told that Jack was well enough to go home. I had hoped we could put this whole mess behind us odin knows I was trying my best but Jack was making forgetting difficult.

it seemed as if every conversation we had always led back to the girl and how he wished he could see her again to thank her soon I just started getting sick of it or maybe it was just the hormones from my pregnancy whatever it was I found myself angry and irritable all the time and Jack was absolutely no help if anything he was just making things worse.

Soon he stopped answering my phone calls and went out of his way to avoid me during school hours.

I'd even gone over to his house once to see if he wanted to go out for a cup of coffee but he blew me off saying how he had a ton of homework to do.

As if that wasn't bad enough I started experiencing morning sickness and really wierd cravings one incident included me waking up in the middle of the night suddenly in the mood for Nutella and pickles then when I figured out there wasn't any I started bawling.

Anna heard and quickly rushed downstairs trying for over 10 minutes to console me but when it didn't work she dialed Jacks number but he never picked up she ended up going to the store for me.

once I'd gotten what I'd wanted I calmed down thanking her for being there for me. She gave a meek nod and after some persistance on my part she headed back upstairs to get some sleep.

After a while I headed up to bed to but found myself tossing and turning so I picked up my phone and dialed Jacks number again I muttered a silent "Damn" When he didn't answer.

"C'mon I know your there jack pick up the damn phone" I kept muttering to myself, finally on the fifth ring I got an answer but it was not the voice I'd been inspecting the person that had answered was a female.

"Ok who the hell is this!?"

I didn't answer, instead I quickly hung up. My entire body began to shaking uncontrollably and I spent a good couple of minutes puking my guts out in the bathroom. Completely exhausted I fell asleep on the bathroom floor that's where Anna found me the next morning.

"Elsa, Are you..." She froze at the doorway her mouth gaping open "Oh my God, Elsa are you ok?"

She quickly rushed over and gently took hold of my arm leading me back into my room insisting that I get back into bed.

"No Anna I'm fine" The minute she released me I started to feel dizzy, I nearly fell over but Anna caught me.

"Your obviously not. Listen I really don't think you should go to school today. You should stay here and rest."

"Anna I've been cooped up in this house all weekend I just need to get out." I tried standing up but I once again failed. My luck the minute I let myself fall back onto the bed Rapunzel came wandering in.

"Hey Anna..." She paused at the entrance letting out a silent "oh' When she saw me "Whats wrong with you? Not that I care I mean..." Anna silenced her with one of her death glares.

"Anyway, I was wondering If I could borrow that barret you know the one shaped like a sun?"

"Yeah, It's in my room Left hand drawer."

Once she'd left the room Anna turned her attention back to me "I'll let auntie Sophie know your not feeling well she'll understand"

Not in the mood to argue I gave a small nod and lay back onto my bed I wondered if I should tell her about the girl who'd picked up Jacks phone.

I quickly thought against it and lay my head on the pillow only letting the tears fall freely once I was sure she'd gone.

I was barely drifting off to sleep when my phone began to buzz I picked it up but flipped it over when I saw it was Jack. "Oh now you wanna talk?" I thought bitterly "Well to fukin bad." It buzzed a couple more times before I finally grabbed it and took the battery out. I set it down on my drawer and closed my eyes, it took a while but eventually I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The rest of that week my phone began ringing non stop and my inbox was overflooded with messages none of which I bothered to read. Anna soon grew concerned prompting me to tell her why I was avoiding Jacks phone calls her reaction was one I'd been expecting.

"Are you serious!?"

I nodded while clutching onto my stomach "Yeah, I called him the other night and a girl answered his cellphone."

She slammed her fists on the coffee table causing me to jump "He is so dead!" She shouted "I can't believe he cheated on you I mean for god sakes your carrying his child!"

"I Know, God Anna what am I gonna do?" I choked out "I can't raise this baby on my own. I just can't!

"You wont have to raise it alone. I'll always be here,"

"Promise?" I sniffled softly.

"Promise." we hugged and giggled, before pulling out the Playstation and putting in Tony Hawk Pro skater.

We were just setting up when the doorbell rang. I froze, Anna noticed this almost immediately and we both listened as our Aunt Sophie answered the door. "Please don't let that be him" I prayed "Please, Please, Please..."

"Yes can I help you?"

She grew silent before calling my name. "Elsa, your boyfriend Jack is here"

I muttered a silent "Damn" Before I put the game console down I refused to turn around as I heard his footsteps enter the living room.

"Elsa why haven't you been answering my phone calls I've been worried sick!" It was true I could detect the worry in his voice but my pride didn't allow me to be happy so I responded the only way I knew how.

Why should you care?" I snapped whirling around.  
>"Listen I have a feeling I know why your angry so just let me explain..."<p>

"No!" I shouted cutting him off "I don't have to listen to anything you have to say so just leave!"

"No" He said firmly "I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"I have nothing to say to you so goodbye" I turned around again with my arms crossed not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Please Els, just give me 3 minutes that's all I'm asking..."

"Hey Winters my sister said for you to leave so take a hike!" Anna stood in front of her with her arms crossed, a scowl forming across her face.

He gave out a frustrated sigh "Anna don't take this the wrong way but can I talk to Elsa alone for a few minutes..."

"No!" She suddenly snarled "You know, you have some nerve showing your face around here..."

I'd cooled down just slighty enough to at least let him explain so I turned and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder "Anna it's fine just give us a minute k?"

She turned to stare at me a look of shock on her face "You sure?"

"Positive. I'll be fine."

"Ok...But if you need me I'll be right over there..." She stared at Jack again before storming off into the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of sight I turned to face him "Ok you have exactly one minute before Anna comes in here and beats the crap out of you so start explaining or else I'm gonna have to kick your ass my self"

"Ok here goes see the girl that answered my cellphone was my cousin..."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"No." He continued "But it's the truth I swear it. I would never do something like that to you I mean sure I've been acting like a total jerk all week and I'm sorry for that but I would never stoop so low as to cheat on you especially when we're expecting a baby together."

"You really mean that?" I asked softly.

"With all my heart" His smile just seemed so genuine and so sweet I couldn't help it I felt like I was putty in his hands then I remembered all the crap he'd been putting me thru these last few weeks that wasn't something I could easily forgive.

"You really hurt me. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know I just got so caught up in finding that girl I just lost track of what was really important to me. Can you forgive me." I hadn't realized it but somehow during our talk he'd moved closer to me so close our body's were inches from touching.

"It's gonna take some time" I finally said "But eventually I will." He took hold of both of my hands rubbing his thumb over the top of my left hand "I love you Els, you and our unborn child"

I suddenly found myself smiling "Can you believe even after everything that I love you to. I mean WE love you to" I placed my hand over my stomach and he got down on one knee.

"What are you doing"

He had the biggest grin on his face, I began to giggle as he placed his hand on my stomach and started speaking to our unborn child.

Thats the way Anna found us when she walked in "Oh, am I interrupting..."

"No, Anna it's fine. We're fine" I said looking into Jacks eyes as he stood back up and took hold of my left hand.

"Good because I would have kicked your ass if it wasn't" She scowled turning to Face Jack who looked as nervous as ever and I didn't blame him Anna tended to have that effect on people.

"Hey Jack."

He turned to look at me "Yeah Els, whats up?"

"Before you got here we were about to play a video game. You wanna play?"

"Sure. what game?" He said giving me a cheeky grin

"Well it's called Tony hawk pro skater" By the look of confusion on his face I could tell he'd never played either before. "It's really easy to play here I'll show you" I put the game in and cuddled up next to him out of the corner of my eye I could see Anna smiling "You guys are so cute together" She mused.

I gave a small giggle before picking up the game console. We were just turning the game on when Rapunzel walked in, she was dressed to go on a date with Flynn who had yet to show up. Lucky us.

"Oh Hey Jack when did you get here?"

"Hm?" He didn't even look up from where he sat, he was to engrossed in picking the style of his board.

"I said when did YOU get here" She tried again "If I had known I would have..."

"You would have what?" I glared at her daring her to finish the sentence. She just scoffed at me before turning and headed out of the room.

After a while Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom and Anna took over his game console she was a much better player which meant I had to work harder if I was ever going to beat her.

After about five minutes I headed into the kitchen to restock on snacks. I was grabbing a bag of doritos from the cabinet when I heard a small moaning sound. I froze in place the noise was coming from Rapunzel's room.

"Please god no..."

Trying not to jump to conclusions I put the doritos down and headed towards her room placing my ear over the door.

The minute I do I hear kissing sounds, which quickly turn into loud moans. Placing my hand over my mouth I backed up instantly bumping into something hard. I whirl around clutching my chest. Sighing a breath of relief when I realize that It's Jack. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..."

He heard it then and peeked over my shoulder giving a small laugh "Sounds like Flynn and Punzie are having fun. A little to much if you ask me."

"Wait Flynn?"

"Yeah, I saw his car pull up thru the bathroom window. The idiot must have thought it would be funny to sneak in thru the window rather then just use the damn door" the amusement in his eyes was gone when he turned to stare at me and realized what I'd been thinking.

"Wait did you think that, Rapunzel was with..." I bit my lip trying to deny it but he wasn't falling for it.

"C'mere" He held out his arms and I fell into them clutching onto him tightly. Neither of us moved or made a sound we just stood there it took Anna clearing her throat to make us pull apart.

"Oh Anna, Hi we were..."

"No Need, I heard the whole thing and trust me if Rapunzel had been doing something like that with jack I would have personally kicked both their asses." Jack gave a nervous chuckle and I took his arm. "C'mon lets..." I stopped as a wave of dizzy spells began to take ahold of me. jack noticed immediately.

"Elsa are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm F..." before I could finish a wave of pain shot thru my abdomen and I let out a small groan. Jack eyes light up with concern "Elsa, whats wrong..."

"I...I don't know..." My vision was starting to blur and I was seeing flashing spots. "I think I..." As another wave of pain shot thru me I clutched my stomach and fell to my knees.

I could hear Anna shouting for my aunt and uncle they immediately rushed out of their room and into the hallway where I'd collapsed. "Elsa!" Everything suddenly started going black and I found I couldn't keep my eyelids open any longer so I closed them the last voice I heard being Jack shouting for someone to call an ambulance.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Elsa's POV)

I don't know how long I'd been knocked out but when I woke up Jack was immediately by my side. I tried to talk but Jack shushed me before I could, gently pressing down on my shoulders so I would lay back down.

"W-What happened?" My eyes suddenly went wide and my hand automatically shot down towards my stomach "Our baby..."

"Is Fine." he finished, I breathed in a sigh of relief "Good, but I- I don't understand what happened..."

"The doctors aren't sure, their running a few tests and will let us know the minute they find out." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze "In the meantime I think you should get some rest."

Normally I would have protested but in this case I knew he was right so I lay back down and placed my hand over my stomach, closing my eyes trying desperatly to drift off to sleep. I suddenly found myself humming, I hadn't done that since my father died in that carcrash. Soon the humming turned into audible words. The song was one my mom had sung to me to sleep to every night up until I was 8 years old.

_Little child, be not afraid The rain pounds _

_harsh against the glass Like an unwanted stranger _

_There is no danger I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me Falls_

_ on rivers and land And forests and sand Makes _

_the beautiful world that you see In the morning_

I felt something warm come in to contact with my hand. My eyes shot open and I looked over at Jack for a second who'd placed his hand on top of mine, "Your gonna make a great mom," He finally said after a minute "I just know it" he leaned over and wrapped his arms around me, I nuzzled my head against his chest as he kissed the top of my hair.

"I love you Els, You know that right?"

I managed a nod "and I love you, sooo much."

He gave a small chuckle, and we stayed that way until I finally felt my eyelids begining to close on me. Jack noticed and reluctantly let me go "Get some sleep." He finally said "Your gonna need your strength."

"K."

As I drifted off, I was holding Jack's hand in mine refusing to let go until sleep overpowered me causing my eyelids to shut for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000

(A few Months later)

(Jacks POV)

"C'mon babe you can do this. Push!"

"I am pushing god dammit! No don't touch me! Its your fault I'm like this, you did this to me!"

Elsa paused for a minute her eyes growing wide as she gave another scream this sound was unlike anything I'd ever heard, I felt so helpless she was in pain and there was nothing I could do to sooth her. Thru her pushing she shoved me back and continued screaming daggers at me. one of the nurses finally told me that I'd have to wait outside that I was causing her un-needed stress. I didn't want to at first but she kept pushing me until I finally relented taking one last peek at my screaming girlfriend as the E.R doors shut right behind me.

0000000000000000000000

(Anna's POV)

As we waited in the hospital waiting area, I tried to focus my attention on the book in my hand but after Jack walked by me for what seemed like the thousandth time I quickly shut it and grabbed his arm "Jack I know your nervous but for the love of Odin sit down"

He looked back towards the doors where they'd wheeled Elsa into and then back to me, I didn't release my hold on his arm until he sat down, "Sorry" He murmered after a minute "I just wish I could be in there with her. God I just wanna be in there with her!" He tried to stand up again but I grabbed his arm causing him to slink back into his seat.

"You know very well why you can't be in there."

"But I'm her boyfreind and the father of that child." He pointed out "I have the right to..."

He was cut off mid sentence when one of the nurses came out from the E.R.

Jack spoke before I could "Did everything go ok?" he asked "Please tell me I need know!"

She nodded gently "Your wife has just given birth to a healthy baby boy."

too overcome with relief he didn't even bother to correct her "When can I see them?"

"We've placed your wife in room B120 you can see her now if you'd like but I warn you she's very tired so you'll only be able to see her for a few minutes."  
>Jack didn't need to be told twice he bolted out of the waiting room and down the long hallway.<p>

0000000000000000000

(Jacks POV)

As I entered the room, my gaze fell towards Elsa, she was holding a small blue bundle in her hands. she looked up the moment I'd entered and smiled "Come meet your son" as soon as I'd gotten close enough the baby's eyes opened. the minute he turned to stare at me I was overwhelmed with a range of emotions staring at him was like looking in a mirror. he looked exactly like me as a baby. blue eyes, white hair, pale skin and the tiniest hands I'd ever seen, it dawned on me then. this was MY son, I couldn't believe it I was a father "Do you wanna hold him?" she asked, I blinked in surprise and smiled "Sure I'd really love that."

She smiled as she handed him over to me, I'm not gonna lie I was a little scared at first, he just seemed so small, and so helpless I was afraid I'd hurt him but after some coaching from Elsa on how to hold him I suddenly didn't feel scared anymore. In fact I felt anything but scared.

"What should we name him?" I asked as I cradled him in my arms, she pondered over my question taking a whole minute to finally answer but when she did it was one I hadn't expected.

"How about Ethan?"

thought the name over and smiled "Ethan. Yeah, it fits."

She giggled and took him back from me "Welcome to the world Ethan Eli Winters" She gave him a kiss on the forehead, and the nurse from before came in with a small needle in her hands.

"Alright miss Anderson it's time for you both to be getting some rest."

As she placed the liquid into the I.V, I gave Elsa and our baby a quick hug "I'll see you guys in the morning ok?" She nodded, the sedative already taking effect. I was once again pushed out of the room which I was really starting to get sick of.

After a while of fidgeting in the waiting room chair I finally fell asleep but I didnt stay that way for long before I knew it I was being shaken awake by Anna who looked frantic with worry.

"Anna whats..."

She grabbed my arm "No time you have to come quick" A million questions flashed thru my mind was Elsa ok? What was going on? why the hell was Anna mumbling to herself?

When we got around the corner there were at least 5 doctors standing around in a circle "Whats going on!?" I finally said, frustrated. One of the nurses turned to stare at me she had a piece of paper in her hands.

I immediatly snatched the paper away from her and read it, my whole world seemed like it had just crumbled down around me, The Note read;

_Come and find me Frost If you dare, I guarantee by the time you do your child wont even remember who you are. Happy searching_

_ ~Adena~_

"No...No! How could you let this happen!" I started yelling at the doctors, shouting insult after insult at them "Wasn't somebody suppose to be...I mean I...I...Ugh god dammit it!" I hit my fist against the wall and Anna placed a hand over my shoulder, she was secretly trying to suppress her own tears. My eyes suddenly shot open "Oh god, does Elsa know?"

Anna shook her head "No and I don't plan to tell her at least not yet. Why."

In that moment I knew what I had to do though it took a lot of courage to actually say it out loud, to my surprise Anna didn't yell or scream she just stood there and waited until I'd finished explaining to finally say something.

" are you sure this is what you want?" She finally asked.

"Yes My mission is clear now, I have to find Adena and get my son back no matter what it takes."

I could clearly tell Anna was worried for me "Anna please don't worry I'll be back soon, this is just something I have to do. If I don't..."

"I understand, but still..."

she gave me a quick hug before stepping back "You better come back in one peace. for my sisters sake"

I nodded and turned around but stopped mid-step "Oh, and one more thing"

"Oh and what's that?"

"Say goodbye to Elsa for me If I tell her what I'm planning on doing she'd never let me go so it's best I leave without telling her."

My mind flashed back to all our times together, and I found myself shaking from head to toe.

I quickly pushed the memory's aside knowing that If I didn't it would only make it that much harder to leave so without another thought I took one last look at Anna before I started running afraid that I may turn back if I stayed a second longer.

_I'm sorry Els, I'm so sorry but I have to do this. I'm gonna bring our baby home and make Adena pay for taking him in the first place this I swear on my life._

**Well I know this isn't much of an ending but I wanted to leave room for a sequel. so what do you guys think :) **


End file.
